Conociendo el futuro 3 El prisionero de Azkaban
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Es el momento de leer el tercer libro, donde se irá descubriendo los auténticos acontecimiento de la noche en que murieron James y Lily Potter. Libro 3/7.
1. A por el tercero

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo, de la tercera parte de Conociendo el futuro... ¡<em>Conociendo el futuro 3. El prisionero de Azkaban<em>! Este será el último libro relacionado con el pasado, y a partir del siguiente, será todo nuevo.**

**El segundo capítulo de este fic, en otras palabras, el primero de lectura del tercer libro, pienso subirlo a continuación de este. Bueno, no exactamente a continuación, darme un poco de margen para realizarlo, XD.**

**Para los que me sigáis en otros fics, sobre todo el de _Harry Potter, son of Hades_, no os preocupéis, que tras subir el segundo capítulo de este fic, volveré a la rutina de siempre.**

**Ahora sí, os dejó con el capítulo: A por el tercero. (Esto se puede malinterpretar, XD.)**

* * *

><p>Sally entreabrió sus ojos, mirando la silueta del hombre que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.<p>

-¿Sirius? -murmuró Sally, abrazando al hombre por detrás, sin dar mucha importancia a que los dos estaban desnudos. Los pechos de las mujer, se apretaron a la espalda del hombre-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Recuerdos -murmuró Sirius-. Sobre Azkaban.

-Debió de ser un infierno -dijo Sally.

-Ni te lo imaginas -replicó Sirius. Sally se sintió muy culpable.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Sally-. Por no creerte, por no querer ayudarte...

-No te disculpes -dijo Sirius, con tristeza-. Eso era lo que todos pensaban, ¿no? Que yo, Sirius Black, había matado a todas esas personas... Ni siquiera lo comprobaron. Me cogieron, y me encerraron directamente en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad -Sirius alargó sus brazos hacia atrás, abrazando a Sally-. Pero eso no importa ahora, ya que os tengo a vosotros.

Sally simplemente le beso el hombro.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore miró con curiosidad la puerta de su habitación, en el momento en que alguien llamaba a ella. Sonriendo por sus instintos, se aclaró la garganta.<p>

-Adelante -dijo el anciano.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron James, Sirius y Remus.

-Ah, James, Sirius, Remus, ¿a que debo el honor a esta visita? -sonrió Dumbledore a sus tres antiguos alumnos.

-Verás, Albus -empezó Remus, mirando a sus amigos-. Anoche les dimos clase sobre animagia a Harry, Will y Emily -Los tres esperaban a que Dumbledore se enfades, pero solo les sonrió-. Y... los tres se transformaron al primer intento.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron, claramente sorprendido, pero continuaba luciendo igual de serio que siempre.

-Ya veo -murmuró Dumbledore-. Bueno... podríamos considerar que los tres son genios de la transfiguración. Aunque mucho me temo, que las notas de Harry sobre esta materia, son bastante normales -Dumbledore hizo una pausa-. Lo que si he podido notar, a sido un gran aumento en los poderes de nuestros tres animagos en potencia. Y no solo en ellos, sino también en ustedes dos, en sus esposas y en el señor Longbottom... y todo desde que llegaron nuestros visitantes interuniversales.

-¿A que se debe eso?

-Ni idea -confesó Dumbledore-. Pero no merece la pena que nos preocupemos por eso... Por ahora, vamos a seguir las lecturas del libro.

* * *

><p>-Ginny.<p>

Ginny se giró, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras veía como Holly se acercaba a ella, poniendo la misma expresión que tenía Harry cuando estaba avergonzado de algo. Se notaban que eran hermano y hermana.

-¿Qué quieres, Holly? -preguntó Ginny, amablemente. Ella sabía por que Holly quería hablar con ella, y quería enseñarle a la chica, que no estaba molesta con ella.

-Yo... quería... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche -respondió Holly, moviéndose incómoda-. Por como te traté, y todo eso.

-No pasa nada -le aseguró Ginny-. En serio -al ver que Holly iba a protestar-. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, habría actuado igual, o puede que peor. Esta todo olvidado. Así que vamos a desayunar, que es mi turno de leer.

Holly le sonrió a la chica.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos hubiesen acabado el desayuno, se acomodaron en sus sitios, y Ginny abrió la tercera caja, sacando el nuevo libro.<p>

-_**Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban** _-leyó la pelirroja Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**primer capítulo de esta tercera parte.**

**Aquí tenemos la introducción, corta, pero es para darle un poco de introducción a la historia. **

**Como ya os dije, el segundo capítulo lo subiré a continuación de este, y después volvemos a la rutina normal.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18. **


	2. Lechuzas mensajeras

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>-¿Prisionero de Azkaban? -repitió James, confuso-. ¿A quién se refiere?<p>

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Sirius, algo dolido.

-No -respondió Lily-. La poción solo nos revela sobre los libros.

-¿Es que no las ha dado la información de cuando llegamos? -preguntó Remus a Dumbledore.

-No lo vi necesario -respondió el anciano-. Ambos confían y creen en Sirius...

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamaron James y Lily a la vez, con firmeza. Lily intervino-. A todo esto... ¿que sucede?

-Mejor lee, Ginny -le recomendó Harry. Esta asintió.

-**Lechuzas mensajeras **-leyó la pelirroja.

**Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente. **

-Por fin lo aceptas, Harry -bromeó Ron.

-El que fue a hablar -gruñó Harry,

**Por un lado, las ****vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año;**

-Y tanto que eres distinto -se escandalizó Fred.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te gusten las vacaciones de verano? -preguntó George, horrorizado.

-¿Os recuerdo donde vivo? -les preguntó Harry, con una ceja levantada.

_-Touché_ -dijeron ambos.

** y por otro, ****deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes, **

-Esto es culpa de tus genes -le susurró James a Lily.

-Más bien es culpa de la influencia de Hermione -aseguró Ron.

-¡Dejaros de tonterías! -ordenaron ambos a la vez.

**pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada ****la noche. Y además, Harry Potter era un mago.**

-Ni lo sabíamos -dijo Will, rodando los ojos.

-¿Es que en todos los libros, van a estar repitiendo que es un mago? -preguntó Astoria.

**Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, tapado con las ****mantas hasta la cabeza, como en una tienda de campaña.**

Holly suspiró. Hacia casi cuatro años desde la última vez que fue de acampada, justo antes de que Harry se fuese a Hogwarts. Lo echaba de menos.

** En una mano tenía la linterna ****y, abierto sobre la almohada, había un libro grande, encuadernado en piel (_Historia de _****_la Magia,_ de Adalbert Waffling).**

-Definitivamente es influencia de Hermione -aseguró Ron, riendo en conjunto con Harry.

-¡Callaros! -les espetó Hermione, sonrojada.

** Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de ****águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre ****«La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV».**

-No entiendo por que manda eso, si luego solo habla de la revolución de los duendes -se exasperó Charlie.

**La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se ****subió las gafas redondas, acercó la linterna al libro y leyó:**  
><em><strong>En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente denominados muggles) sentían <strong>__**hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla.**_

Todos bufaron. La cantidad de veces que los muggles habían matado a otros muggles, por un simple error.

_**En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la **__**quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo **__**encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor **__**mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. **_

-Y luego ni se extrañaban que el cuerpo no saliese quemado -apuntó Bill, rodando los ojos.

_**A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba **__**tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces **__**con distintos aspectos.**_

-Eso es vicio, y lo demás tonterías -dijo Neville, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y buscó bajo la almohada el tintero y un ****rollo de pergamino. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapó el tintero, mojó la pluma ****y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, **

-Mejor. No sea que te escuchen los Dursley -susurró Sally, haciendo que varios gruñesen ante la mención de los Dursley.

**porque si alguno de los ****Dursley, al pasar hacia el baño, oía el rasgar de la pluma, lo más probable era que lo ****encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las ****escaleras.**

-Eso ya lo hacían -murmuró Harry.

-Pues ya no lo harán más -gruñó Ginny, furiosa.

**La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era el motivo de que ****Harry no pudiera tener nunca vacaciones de verano.**

Todos gruñeron, mirando mal el cuadro de los Dursley. La verdad, es que ya cansaba hechizarlo.

** Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su hijo ****Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Harry. **

Holly carraspeó.

-No te conocía en ese momento -se excusó Harry.

**Eran muggles, y su actitud ****hacia la magia era muy medieval. **

-Eso no es medieval -resopló Bill-. Allí no dejaban encerrados a los magos en armarios.

**En casa de los Dursley nunca se mencionaba a los ****difuntos padres de Harry; que habían sido brujos.**

-Mejor que no lo hagan -dijo James-. A saber de las cosas horribles que dirán de mí.

-No me seas egocéntrico -resopló Lily.

** Durante años, tía Petunia y tío Vernon ****habían albergado la esperanza de extirpar lo que Harry tenía de mago, teniéndolo bien ****sujeto.**

-No se puede -murmuró Dumbledore, recordando a su hermana Ariana.

** Les irritaba no haberlo logrado y vivían con el temor de que alguien pudiera ****descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el Colegio ****Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. **

-Eso lo sabe mucha gente -dijo Percy, rodando los ojos-. Todo los habitantes de Hogwarts, para empezar.

**Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días ****era guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al ****inicio de las vacaciones de verano,**

Todos gruñeron, y unos cuantos, con Lily en la cabeza, lanzó unos maleficios al cuadro.

** y prohibirle que hablara con los vecinos.**

-Lástima -comentó Harry, dispuesto a tomarle un poco el pelo a Ginny-. Hay una chica preciosa que vive enfrente.

Ginny gruñó en voz baja, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

**Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque ****los profesores de Hogwarts le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano.**

-Tampoco eran tantos -murmuraron McGonagall y Hermione a la vez.

** Uno de los ****trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger; era para el profesor menos ****estimado por Harry, Snape,**

Jake sonrió ligeramente ante la mención de su padre.

** que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar a ****Harry durante un mes. **

Será tu padre, Jake... pero es cierto -dijo Regulus.

**Así que, durante la primera semana de vacaciones, Harry ****aprovechó la oportunidad: mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban en el ****jardín admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa de tío Vernon (en voz muy alta, para ****que el vecindario se enterara),**

Molly bufó, enfadada con esa familia.

** Harry fue a la planta baja, forzó la cerradura del armario ****de debajo de las escaleras, cogió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación.**

-Bien hecho, Harry -le felicitó Sirius.

**Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sábanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué ****enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.**  
><strong>Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aquellos momentos, porque <strong>**estaban enfadados con él, y todo porque cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones ****había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago.**

Ron se sonrojo, mientras todos lo miraban, divertidos. Los hermanos del pelirrojo trataban de no reírse de él.

**Ron Weasley, que era uno de los mejores amigos que Harry tenía en Hogwarts, ****procedía de una familia de magos. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry ****ignoraba, pero nunca había utilizado el teléfono.**

-Ya me imagino como irá la cosa -susurró Daphne.

**Por desgracia, fue tío Vernon quien respondió:**  
><strong>—¿Diga?<strong>  
><strong>Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al oír que <strong>**era Ron quien respondía.**

-¿De piedra? -repitió Harry-. ¡Casi me quedó en el sitio!

-¿No sé supone que la habitación de Harry esta arriba? -preguntó Emily-. Entonces... ¿cómo es que pudo oír a Ron?

-Ahora verás -comentó Ginny, intentando no reírse.

**—¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY ****POTTER!**

McGonagall, James, Sirius y Remus hicieron un gesto de dolor, mientras la sala reía a carcajadas. Estaban tan ocupados riendo, que no se dieron cuenta del gesto de dolor de Harry, Emily y Will.

**Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por ****lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.**  
><strong>—¿QUIÉN ES? —voceó en dirección al auricular—. ¿QUIÉN ES?<strong>

-¿Por qué tenía que gritar? -se lamentó Will.

**—¡RON WEASLEY! —gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran ****comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol—**

Todos, menos los seis animagos y el licántropo, se reían con ganas, menos Ron, que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

**. SOY UN AMIGO DE ****HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.**

La risa cesó al instante.

-No tendrías que haber dicho que eras del colegio -musitó Luna.

**Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia Harry; que estaba ****inmovilizado.**  
><strong>—¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! <strong>

Los padres de Harry Potter gruñeron.

**—gritó tío Vernon, ****manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar—. ¡NO ****SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ****ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!**

-No tenía, tengo ni tendré intención de acercarme a su familia -se burló Ron.

**Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa. ****La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado.**

Harry hizo una mueca, mientras sus padres, hermana, padrinos y primos gruñían por lo bajo.

**—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO... ****COMO TÚ! —le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.**

-Eso debió de ser asqueroso -comentó Astoria, mirando con simpatía a Harry.

**Ron, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Harry en un apuro, porque no ****volvió a llamar. **

-Exactamente -sonrió Ron.

-No fue lo más sensato para hacer -dijo Eli.

**La mejor amiga de Harry en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampoco lo ****llamó.**

Varios miraron a Hermione, quien se encogió en su sitio, avergonzada.

** Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que no lo llamara, **

-Así fue -dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, sonrojándose al haber dicho lo mismo.

**lo cual ****era una pena, porque los padres de Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de la clase de ****Harry, eran muggles, y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el teléfono, y probablemente ****habría tenido tacto suficiente para no revelar que estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

-Podría haberlo hecho -admitió Hermione-. Pero, si te mencionaba a ti, quedaría claro que te conocía, y el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.

-No pensé en eso -admitió Harry.

-Tú nunca piensas -replicó Holly.

**De manera que Harry había permanecido cinco largas semanas sin tener noticia de ****sus amigos magos,**

-¿Cinco semanas? -repitió Remus.

-¿Es que otro elfo esta interviniendo? -preguntó Sirius.

-Nada de eso -respondió Ron-. Solo que estábamos ocupados.

-¿Con qué? -preguntó Sally.

-Yo estaba en Francia, y Ron en Egipto -respondió Hermione.

** y aquel verano estaba resultando casi tan desagradable como el ****anterior. Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar ****mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las ****noches a su lechuza _Hedwig_.**

-Eso esta bien para _Hedwig_ -susurró Charlie, pensando en la pobre lechuza._  
><em>

** Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que ****armaba _Hedwig_ cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.**  
><strong>Harry terminó de escribir sobre Wendelin la Hechicera e hizo una pausa para <strong>**volver a escuchar. Sólo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley ****rompían el silencio de la casa. Debía de ser muy tarde. **

Lily miró a su hijo, preocupada. Aunque quisiese que Harry hiciera los deberes, tampoco quería que se enfermase...

**A Harry le picaban los ojos de ****cansancio. Sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente...**

-Sí -murmuró Molly.

**Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la ****linterna, la _Historia de la Magia_, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo ****escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta.**

Todos se sintieron mal. Que Harry tuviese que ocultar sus cosas con tanta precaución. Aquello no podía ser. Sally lo tenía decidido. Le daba lo mismo que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se lo pidiese, ella se quedaría con la custodia de Harry.

** Se ****puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesilla ****de noche.**  
><strong>Era la una de la mañana. Harry se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido <strong>**trece años y no se había dado cuenta.**

-¡Felicidades! -gritó la sala.

-¿Vais a hacer eso en todos mis cumpleaños? -pidió Harry, divertido.

-Sí -respondieron los gemelos Weasley.

**Harry aún era un muchacho diferente en otro aspecto: en el escaso entusiasmo con ****que aguardaba sus cumpleaños. **

Su familia lo miró. Era realmente triste que no esperase con felicidad su propio cumpleaños.

**Nunca había recibido una tarjeta de felicitación. **

Harry sonrió a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione le devolvieron la sonrisa, sabiendo en que estaba pensando su amigo.

**Los ****Dursley habían pasado por alto sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no tenía ningún motivo ****para suponer que fueran a acordarse del siguiente.**  
><strong>Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de <strong>**_Hedwig,_ y llegó hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el alféizar y notó con ****agrado en la cara, después del largo rato pasado bajo las mantas, el frescor de la noche.**

-Es una buena sensación -suspiró Tonks.

**Hacía dos noches que _Hedwig_ se había ido.**

-No te preocupes, Harry -le dijo Lily, pensando que su hijo estaba preocupado por su lechuza.

-No lo estaba -replicó Harry.

** Harry no estaba preocupado por ella **

-Buena manera de decirlo -comentó Emily.

**(en ****otras ocasiones se había ausentado durante períodos equivalentes), pero esperaba que no ****tardara en volver. Era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que no se asustaba al verlo.**

-Eso es bastante deprimente -dijo Neville.

**Aunque Harry seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y esmirriado para su edad,**

-Genes Potter -se burlaron Lily, Sirius, Sally y Remus. James los miró, "indignado".

** había ****crecido varios centímetros durante el último año. Sin embargo, su cabello negro ****azabache seguía como siempre: sin dejarse peinar. No importaba lo que hiciera con él, ****el pelo no se sometía. Tras las gafas tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, y sobre la frente, ****claramente visible entre el pelo, una cicatriz alargada en forma de rayo.**

Ginny sonreía disimuladamente ante la descripción de Harry.

**Aquella cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de todas las características inusuales de ****Harry. **

-¿Más inusual que hablar con las serpientes? -preguntó Will.

-Creo que me refiero a las físicas -respondió Harry.

-Tus características no son inusuales, Potter -replicó Daphne.

**No era, como le habían hecho creer los Dursley durante diez años, una huella del ****accidente de automóvil que había acabado con la vida de los padres de Harry, porque ****Lily y James Potter no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sino asesinados.**

-Eso ya lo sabíamos -dijo Ron.

-¿Es que acaso vamos a repetir lo mismo en todos los libros? -preguntó Percy.

-Pues parece que sí -respondió Ginny.

**Asesinados por el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos cien años: lord ****Voldemort. Harry había sobrevivido a aquel ataque sin otra secuela que la cicatriz de la ****frente cuando el hechizo de Voldemort, en vez de matarlo, había rebotado contra su ****agresor. Medio muerto, Voldemort había huido...**  
><strong>Pero Harry había tenido que vérselas con él desde el momento en que llegó a <strong>**Hogwarts. Al recordar junto a la ventana su último encuentro, **

Ginny se estremeció.

**Harry pensó que si había ****cumplido los trece años era porque tenía mucha suerte.**

-Yo a eso lo llamo habilidad, Potter -gruñó Alastor.

**Miró el cielo estrellado, por si veía a _Hedwig,_ que quizá regresara con un ratón ****muerto en el pico, esperando sus elogios. **

Harry sonrió, recordando su lechuza. _Hedwig_ era realmente orgullosa y presumida. Pero también muy real.

**Harry miraba distraído por encima de los ****tejados y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía.**  
><strong>Perfilada contra la luna dorada y creciendo a cada instante se veía una figura de <strong>**forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas.**

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lily, angustiada. ¡Solo era el primer capítulo del libro!

-Nada peligroso -sonrió Harry.

** Se quedó ****quieto viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry no supo, con la ****mano en la falleba, si cerrar la ventana de golpe.**

-No creo que sea buena idea -susurraron Ron y Hermione, que sabían lo que sucedería.

** Pero entonces la extraña criatura ****revoloteó sobre una farola de Privet Drive, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que era, se ****hizo a un lado.**  
><strong>Tres lechuzas <strong>

Los que estaban preocupados, respiraron aliviados.

**penetraron por la ventana, dos sosteniendo a otra que parecía ****inconsciente.**

Los Weasley se sonrojaron, reconociendo a _Errol._

** Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en ****medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil. Llevaba un paquete atado a ****las patas.**  
><strong>Harry reconoció enseguida a la lechuza inconsciente. Se llamaba <em>Errol<em> y pertenecía ****a la familia Weasley.**

El sonrojo de los Weasley aumento.

** Harry se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles ****de las patas de _Errol_, cogió el paquete y depositó a _Errol_ en la jaula de _Hedwig. _**

-Gracias, cielo -le agradeció Molly al chico.

-No hay problema -dijo Harry.

**_Errol _****abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber ****agua a tragos.**  
><strong>Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas (una <strong>**hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia _Hedwig_. También llevaba un ****paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. **

Hermione sonrió.

**Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando ****le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con _Errol_. Harry ****no reconoció a la tercera lechuza,**

-Debe de ser la lechuza de Hogwarts -aventuró que se halla a finales de julio...

** que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo ****enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un ****mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts.**

Tonks sonrió con arrogancia, por haber acertado.

** Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ****ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ****ventana e internándose en la noche.**  
><strong>Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el paquete de <em>Errol<em>, **

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, dándose cuenta de que Harry abriría su regalo primero.

**rasgó el papel marrón y ****descubrió un regalo envuelto en papel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su ****vida. **

-Es increíble como se las ingenia para convertir un momento de felicidad, en uno de tristeza -susurró Bill.

**Abrió el sobre con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Cayeron dos trozos de papel: ****una carta y un recorte de periódico.**

Los que no sabían de que iba el tema, se quedaron sorprendidos.

**Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico _El Profeta _****porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry recogió el recorte, lo ****alisó y leyó:**  
><em><strong>FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA <strong>**RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO**_

-Es ese recorte -murmuró Sirius. Había sido gracias a ese recorte, que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban, ya que había localizado a Peter con él.

_**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los ****Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega ****el diario **_**El Profeta.**

-Felicidades -dijeron, los que no sabían la noticia.

_**El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a **_**El Profeta**_**: «Gastaremos ****el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro**_  
><em><strong>hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»<strong>_  
><em><strong>La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el <strong>**comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente ****cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.**_

-Ahora son cuatro -comentaron los gemelos Weasley. Percy rodó los ojos.

**Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a ****los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. La pequeña y ****rechoncha señora Weasley,**

Molly se sonrojo.

** el alto y calvo señor Weasley, **

Y ahora se sonrojo su marido.

**los seis hijos y la hija tenían ****(aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. Justo ****en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata _Scabbers_**

Sirius gruñó.

** sobre el ****hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña.**

_¿Es que siempre voy a ser la hermana pequeña de Ron? _pensó Ginny, fastidiada.

_Te recuerdo que os habéis besado _replicó una voz en su cabeza.

_Cállate _le espeto esta, sonrojada.

**Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran ****muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad. **

Los Weasley sonrieron a Harry.

**Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.**  
><em><strong>Querido Harry:<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espero que los muggles no te <strong>**dieran un mal rato. **_

-Más o menos el de siempre -replicó Harry.

_**Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber ****gritado.**_

-Podría habértelo dicho antes -comentó Arthur.

-Pues la verdad es que sí -replicó Ron.

-No tendrías que haber gritado -señaló Hermione, sonrojando a Ron.

_**Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te ****creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. **_

-Eran alucinantes -suspiró Bill-. La mayoría de maldiciones de estos últimos siglos, son basura comparadas con la de los antiguos egipcios.

_**Mi **__**madre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última. **_

Ginny no pudo evitar resoplar. Eso había sido tan injusto...

_**Estaba llena de esqueletos ****mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y ****cosas así.**_

... aunque, visto de otro modo, Ginny lo prefería así.

_**Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de **_**El Profeta**_** no me lo podía creer. ****¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero**_  
><em><strong>me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.<strong>_

-Mejor -declaró Remus-. Contra Lockhart sirvió, pero no creo que lo haga más.

**Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica.**

-Yo también -suspiraron Ron y Charlie.

** Fue ****cuando el coche en que los dos habían ido volando a Hogwarts chocó contra un árbol ****del parque del colegio.**  
><em><strong>Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos <strong>__**vernos allí?**_

-Por supuesto -respondió Harry, recordando como había llegado a Londres ese año. Esperaba que sus padres, o más bien su madre y madrina, no se enfadarán con él.

_**¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman!**_  
><em><strong>Intenta venir a Londres.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ron<strong>_  
><em><strong>Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. <strong>_

Percy sonrió, orgulloso de si mismo. Bill, que también había sido Premio Anual, le sonrió.

_**Recibió la notificación la semana **__**pasada.**_  
><strong>Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de <strong>**Hogwarts, parecía especialmente orgulloso.**

-Lo estaba -declaró Percy.

-Normal -respondió Hermione-. Es uno de los mayores logros que puedes conseguir, junto al de prefecto.

-Tú seguramente conseguirás ser prefecta y Premio Anual -dijo Neville, con convicción. Hermione se sonrojo.

-No lo creo -replicó la castaña.

-Déjate de decir tonterías, Hermione -dijo Ron-. Esta claro que tú seras la prefecta de nuestro curso, y Harry el prefecto.

-¿Yo? -repitió este, asombrado.

-Sí -respondieron Ron y Neville-. Eres el alumno de Gryffindor de nuestro curso que tiene más posibilidades de conseguirlo.

Dumbledore, junto a McGonagall, sonrieron. Ya habían pensado en colocar a esos dos como prefectos.

** Se había colocado la medalla del Premio ****Anual en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de ****montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio.**  
><strong>Luego Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de <strong>**cristal.**

-¡Un chivatoscopio! -exclamó Jake.

** Debajo había otra nota de ****Ron:**  
><em><strong>Harry:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de <strong>__**fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse.**_

-Y armar mucho jaleo -dijo el trío a la vez.

_** Bill dice que no es más que **__**una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, porque la noche pasada **__**estuvo toda la cena sin parar.**_

-Debe de ser uno defectuoso -dijo James.

_** Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le **__**habían echado escarabajos en la sopa.**_

-No, creo que funcionaba correctamente -se rió Sirius, mientras Bill les echaba la bronca a sus hermanos.

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre ponerme escarabajos en la sopa?! -les gritaba, antes de detenerse-. Bueno, sé que he comido la comida de Charlie, pero eso no justi...

-¡Eh! -exclamó Charlie, mientras Tonks reía.

_**Hasta pronto,**_  
><em><strong>Ron<strong>_  
><strong>Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde <strong>**permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas ****del reloj. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que ****había llevado _Hedwig._**  
><strong>También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de <strong>**Hermione:**  
><em><strong>Querido Harry:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telefónica con tu tío <strong>**Vernon. Espero que estés bien.**_

-Sí -respondió Harry.

_**En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo ****enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?),**_

-Hay magos preparados específicamente en esos puestos, para cosas así, señorita Granger -comentó McGonagall.

_** ¡pero entonces apareció **_**Hedwig_!_ _Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo _**_**de cumpleaños. **_

-Es una lechuza realmente inteligente -elogió Will.

_**El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había ****un anuncio en **_**El Profeta**_** (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ****ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia ****hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me ****muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes.**_

-Y tanto -corroboró Bill-. Había una antigua asociación, que ocupaban los magos antiguos, llamada la Casa de la Vida... Se supone que ya no existe, aunque en Egipto corren rumores que siguen operando en alto secreto.

_**Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. **_

Hermione sonrió, recordando todo lo que aprendió.

_**He ****tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para **__**poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte ****excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido ****el profesor Binns.**_

-Si no fuese Binns el profesor, no te la aceptarían -dijo Sally.

_**Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir ****tú también? ¿Te dejarán tus tíos? Espero que sí. **_

-No me creo que lo hagan -dijo Eli.

_**Si no, nos veremos en el ****expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.**_  
><em><strong>Besos de <strong>__**Hermione**_

Los bromistas los miraron con picardia. Ambos rodaron los ojos. Los dos tenían el mismo gusto en el color rojo.

_**Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me ****imagino que Percy estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha ****gracia.**_

-Estaba muy pesado -corroboró Ron.

**Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el ****regalo. Pesaba mucho. Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran ****libro lleno de difíciles embrujos**

-Es lo más seguro -murmuró Regulus.

Sin embargo, Hermione sonreía satisfecha consigo misma. Había pensado en regalarle un libro en primer lugar, pero luego había visto eso, y no pudo resistirse.

**, pero no. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el ****papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: _E_**_**QUIPO ****DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.**_**  
><strong>

-¡Yo quiero eso! -lloriqueó James.

-Deja de comportarte como un crío, James -respondió Lily.

**—¡Ostras, Hermione! —murmuró Harry, **

-Te ha sorprendido-señaló Holly.

-Para no hacerlo -replicó su hermano.

**abriendo el estuche para echar un vistazo.**  
><strong>Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas <strong>**tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para ****los viajes largos en escoba y un _Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora._**  
><strong>Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el quidditch,<strong>

Lily suspiró. Tenía que ser como James en eso. Miró a Holly, suplicándole con la mirada que ella no fuese así. Holly, simplemente se sonrojo. No es que ella fuese como su padre y hermano en ese tema, pero le gustaba.

**el deporte que contaba con más seguidores en el mundo mágico. Era muy peligroso, **

Lily y Hermione asintieron.

**muy emocionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba. Harry era muy bueno ****jugando al quidditch. Era el jugador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años.**

-¡Mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino es el mejor! -gritaron los Merodeadores.

**Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.000. **

Harry cerró los ojos, recordando a su escoba. Ahora tenía una mejor, pero aún recordaba su amada Nimbus 2.000.

**Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato ****los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el ****guardabosques de Hogwarts. Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa ****verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete ****tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.**

-¿Se puede saber que te ha mandado ese hombre? -preguntó Molly, algo angustiada.

**Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a ****propósito, **

-Estamos hablando de Hagrid, Harry -replicó Astoria.

**pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran ****muy normales: **

-Exactamente -corroboró toda la sala, al completo.

**Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes; había comprado en las ****tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de ****dragón (lo cual estaba prohibido).**

-Y a saber que más cosas tiene -se estremeció Eli.

**Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de ****cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con ****una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. **

Algunos asintieron. Más valía que Harry estuviese preparado.

**Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él.**  
><strong>Cayó un libro. <strong>

Los que no sabían de que libro se trataba, se quedaron sorprendidos.

**Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el ****título estampado en letras doradas, _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_**

-Gran título -resopló Tonks.

**, antes de que ****el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño ****cangrejo.**

-Solo a Hagrid se te ocurriría regalar este tipo de cosas -resopló Emily.

**—Oh... ah —susurró Harry.**

-Gran reacción -se burló Neville.

**Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, ****arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido. Se había escondido ****en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa. Rezando para que los Dursley ****estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos,**

-Con tu suerte, si aún no han llegado, es que están profundamente dormidos -le aseguró Luna.

** Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él.**  
><strong>—¡Ay!<strong>  
><strong>El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y<strong>

Varios se rieron.

-¡Eso hizo daño! -protestó Harry, haciendo un puchero.

** huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en ****las cubiertas. Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. **

-Bien -susurraron algunos.

**Tío Vernon emitió ****un sonoro ronquido en el dormitorio contiguo. **

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**_Hedwig_ y _Errol_ lo observaban con interés **

-Por lo menos, alguien lo paso bien -señaló Remus, intentando no reír.

**mientras Harry sujetaba el libro ****fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba ****un cinturón para atarlo.**

-Se que casi te arranca la mano, pero me da pena -comentó Hermione.

** El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni ****cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.**  
><em><strong>Querido Harry:<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños!<strong>_  
><em><strong>He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. <strong>_

-¿A que se refiere? -preguntó Sirius.

_**De **__**momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos.**_

-Y dale con los secretos -gruñó James.

_**Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.**_

Varios resoplaron.

_**Con mis mejores deseos,**_  
><em><strong>Hagrid<strong>_  
><strong>A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que podía serle útil un libro que <strong>**mordía, **

-Puedes lanzarselo a Malfoy en la cara -bromeó Will. Jake carraspeo.

**pero dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con ****más ganas que nunca. Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts.**

Sus padres sonrieron. Siempre era genial ver que tus hijos recibieran la carta de Hogwarts. Pero la de tercero era especial.

**Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la ****primera página de pergamino y leyó:**  
><em><strong>Estimado señor Potter:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de <strong>**septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana**_  
><em><strong>de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de <strong>**semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o ****tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen.**_

Lily bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que tenía que ser su hermana y marido quienes firmasen la autorización.

_**También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.**_  
><em><strong>Atentamente,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Profesora M. McGonagall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Subdirectora<strong>_  
><strong>Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya <strong>**sin sonreír. **

Todos supieron que era lo que ocurría con Harry,y se sintieron mal.

**Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; **

-Lo es -suspiró Tonks.

**sabía que era un ****pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies.**

-De pequeño lo hiciste -recordó Sirius-. Un par de veces, para ser exactos.

** Pero ¿cómo ****demonios iba a convencer a sus tíos de que le firmaran la autorización?**

-No veo futuro en eso-murmuró Daphne.

**Miró el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana.**  
><strong>Decidió pensar en ello al día siguiente, se metió en la cama y se estiró para tachar <strong>**otro día en el calendario que se había hecho para ir descontando los días que le ****quedaban para regresar a Hogwarts. Se quitó las gafas y se acostó para contemplar las ****tres tarjetas de cumpleaños.**  
><strong>Aunque era un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, en aquel momento Harry <strong>**Potter se sintió como cualquier otro: ****contento, por primera vez en su vida, de que fuera su cumpleaños.**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -anunció Ginny, pasandole el libro a Neville.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**segundo capítulo del fic.**

**Primero, agradecer a todos los que dieron a favorite y follower, en tan poco tiempo.**

**Bueno, ya empezamos con la historia, que se irá mejorando con el tiempo. **

**Y no os preocupéis, que volveremos con la rutina de siempre.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**

**PD: ¿Alguien a captado la referencia a otra saga literaria que hago en el capítulo?**


	3. El error de tía Marge

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>-Muy bien -dijo Neville, tras recoger el libro que Ginny le tendía. Se aclaró la garganta-. <strong>El error de tía Marge.<strong>

-¿Esa mujer? -expresó Lily, con fastidio.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó James, sorprendido.

-Es la hermana de Vernon -gruñó Lily como respuesta-. Y es igual o peor que él...

-Creo que este capítulo no me va a gustar -gruñó Sirius.

**Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya ****sentados a la mesa de la cocina.**

-¿Te avisaron? -preguntó Sally-. Y ya no digo que te esperen para desayunar, sino que te avisen de que el desayuno ya esta hecho.

-No -respondió Harry-. Ya estaban terminando cuando yo baje.

-Para que pregunto algo -gruñó Sally.

** Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que ****le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había ****quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de ****la salita.**

-¡Merlín! -exclamó Hermione-. ¡Es un autentico niño mimado!

-Eso es quedarse corto -replicó Harry-. Ese "largo camino" se puede hacer en treinta segundos, y si dejas la puerta abierta, puedes ver la televisión sin problemas.

Todos bufaron.

** Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de ****cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.**

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa -murmuró Molly-. Los Dursley no solo están maltratando a Harry... también lo hacen con su propio hijo, al darle todo lo que él desea.

-Es cierto -dijo Arthur.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ¿De verdad Dudley había, y sigue sufriendo maltrato como él? A primera vista, parecía imposible. Pero tal vez, la señora Weasley tuviese razón. Al fin y al acabo, ella había criado a siete hijos.

**Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía ****el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ****ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de que Harry acababa ****de entrar en la cocina,**

-Malditos -gruñó Holly, furiosa.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado -dijo Harry, como si nada.

** pero él estaba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse.**

-Eso mismo -dijo Harry.

** Se sirvió ****una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.**

Sirius se tensó. Era la primera noticia que había en el libro, sobre su fuga.

**«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy ****peligroso. **

-¿Black? -repitieron James y Lily, mirando a Sirius. James sacudió la cabeza-. No, no puede ser -murmuró. ¡Su mejor amigo/hermano no podía ser un recluso fugado! Debía de tratarse de un muggle con el mismo apellido. O tal vez de Regulus, el hermano pequeño de Sirius... James esperaba que no fuese ninguno de los dos Black.

**Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que ****cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»**  
><strong>—No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon <strong>**echando un vistazo al fugitivo por encima del periódico—. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago ****asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!**

Sirius gruñó, mordiéndose la lengua. Ya le gustaría ver él, que pinta tendría Vernon Dursley, tras doce años en Azkaban.

**Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry,**

-Ni lo mires -gruñó Emily.

** cuyo pelo desordenado había ****sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre ****de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera ****que le llegaba hasta los codos, Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.**

-Entonces, no puede ser Sirius -dijo James-. Él jamás dejaría que su pelo se descuidase tanto.

Sirius le sonrió a su amigo, aunque se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada.

**Volvió a aparecer el presentador.**  
><strong>«El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy...<strong>  
><strong>—¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso al presentador—. ¡No nos <strong>**has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático ****podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!**

-No, yo no estaba allí -dijo Remus, para romper el hielo.

**Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, se dio la vuelta y escudriñó ****atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría ****encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. **

Sirius rodó los ojos. Él podía convertirse en perro. Le resultaría muy fácil escaparse.

**Era la mujer más entrometida del mundo, **

-Dímelo a mí -resopló Lily-. Soy su hermana pequeña.

**y ****pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy ****respetuosos con las normas.**  
><strong>—¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y <strong>**amoratado— que la horca es la única manera de tratar a esa gente!**

-Tiene razón -gruñó Will-. La horca es la única salida para gente como él...

-Busquemos salidas que no sean tan sádicas, anda -pidió Regulus.

**—Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia, que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino. **

Todos rodaron los ojos.

**Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:**  
><strong>—Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez.<strong>

-Que alegría -dijo Lily, con asco. Odiaba a esa mujer con toda su alma.

**Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de ****escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.**

-Para no hacerlo -dijo Harry.

**—¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?**  
><strong>Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de <strong>**Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a ****llamarla «tía». **

Lily estrechó sus ojos. Su hijo no tendría que estar obligado. Tendría que llamarla tía por voluntad propia.

**Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde ****criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de ****sus queridos perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente ****de Harry.**

-No me gusta como suena eso -gruñó Ron.

-Ni a ti, ni a nadie de aquí -añadió Luna, mirando alrededor suyo.

**En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en ****las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas ****musicales. **

-Debe de ser como Crabbe y Goyle -dijo Daphne-. Es ambiciosa, pero no sabe actuar de manera discreta.

**Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para ****Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry. **

Sirius se relamió.

**En su última visita, el año anterior a ****su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. ****_Ripper_ persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge ****no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. **

-¿Cuantas horas estuviste ahí arriba? -preguntó Astoria, estrechando los ojos.

-Desde las ocho hasta las doce -murmuró Harry, deseando que no le escuchasen.

-Cinco horas -gruñó Ginny.

**El recuerdo de aquel ****incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.**

-Tendríamos que hacerle algo parecido a él -gruñó Eli.

-Pero que se estuviese toda la noche allí arriba, y no solo una parte -añadió Jake.

**—Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de ****esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—**

-Ni se te ocurra señalar a mi hijo de esa forma -dijo James.

**, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas ****antes de ir a recogerla.**  
><strong>Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era <strong>**contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.**

-Me alegro de que se divierta -dijo Harry, con sarcasmo. Los gemelos Weasley se miraron. Hasta ese momento, no se habían dado cuenta, pero Harry tenía un sentido del humor, algo sarcástico. Sería un buen heredero suyo... siempre que consiguiesen moldearlo a su imagen.

McGonagall debió de sentir sus intenciones, ya que les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**—Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a ****tía Marge.**

-Como si ella lo usase -dijeron Lily y Harry a la vez.

**—De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también ****conmigo.**

-No es que cambies mucho en el futuro -rió Bill.

**—Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de ****Harry**

-¿Alguna vez lo hace? -preguntó Regulus, rodando los ojos.

**—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición ****extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?**

-Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho -replicó Sally.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron, procurando no reírse.

**—Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.**

-Buena respuesta -sonrió Charlie.

**—Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en ****medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de ****Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron James, Lily, Sirius, Sally y Remus a la vez.

-¡Tu hijo tendría ser el que estuviese allí! -gritaron Ron, Hermione, Will, Emily, Regulus y Holly a la vez.

**—¿Qué? —gritó Harry.**

-No me extraña que reacciones de esa forma -dijo Percy.

**—Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío ****Vernon.**

Todos gruñeron.

**Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío ****Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda ****una semana era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le habían hecho nunca, ****incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

-Debe de ser realmente horrible -comentó Neville.

**—Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a ****la estación. ¿Quieres venir; Dudders?**  
><strong>—No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío <strong>**Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry.**

Algunos rodaron los ojos. Ese Dudley tendría muchos problemas en el futuro si seguía de esa forma.

**—Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando ****el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.**

-Creo que sería mejor una corbata -dijo Hermione-. O nada.

**Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.**  
><strong>—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina. Harry, que había quedado en una <strong>**especie de trance causado por el terror; **

-¿Terror? Harry, te has enfrentado a un basilisco -señaló Astoria.

-Fue mucho más sencillo -dijo Harry.

**tuvo de repente una idea. Dejó la tostada, se ****puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta. **

Algunos fruncieron el ceño. ¿Que planeaba Harry?

**Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:**  
><strong>—No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.<strong>

-Como si él quisiese ir -dijo Ginny.

**—Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry**

Ginny se sonrojo.

**—. Quiero pedirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo ****miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al ****pueblo.**

-No esta mal el plan, Potter -dijo Alastor.

**—¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto ****a la puerta.**  
><strong>—Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.<strong>  
><strong>—Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil <strong>**simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?**  
><strong>—¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! <strong>**—bramó tío Vernon.**  
><strong>Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.<strong>

Algunos sonrieron.

**—Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado ****largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si ****me equivocara?**  
><strong>—Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry <strong>**con el puño en alto. **

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -gritaron los padres de Harry, completamente furiosos.

**Pero Harry no retrocedió.**

-Un Gryffindor autentico -murmuró Regulus.

Daphne miró a Harry. La verdad, es que el chico era una perfecta combinación entre la casa de los leones y las serpientes. A veces se comportaba de una manera, y otras de la otra.

**—Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya dicho —dijo Harry en tono ****serio.**

-Creo que no había calculado esa parte -señaló Fred,

**Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente ****amoratado.**

-Desde luego, no la había calculado -admitió George.

**—Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone ****que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.**

-Buen plan, Cachorro -rió Sirius.

**Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los ****dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.**  
><strong>—De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la <strong>**estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, ****firmaré esa cochina autorización.**

-No dejes que se vaya -dijo Luna, completamente seria-. Lo más posible es que no te la firme, pasado todo.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que la rubia de Ravenclaw tenía mucha razón.

**Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que ****se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.**

-Lo has hecho enojar -murmuró Ron, algo divertido por la reacción exagerada de Vernon.

**Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que ****obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento. **

-Cuanto antes, mejor -aceptó Emily.

**Muy despacio y ****con tristeza, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió ****debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus deberes. **

_Esto es triste _pensaron algunos, escuchando como Harry tenía que ocultar todo lo que le hacia feliz.

**Se dirigió a la jaula de _Hedwig_. Parecía ****que _Errol_ se había recuperado. _Hedwig_ y él estaban dormidos, con la cabeza bajo el ala. ****Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.**  
><strong>—<em>Hedwig<em> —dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer una semana. Vete con ****_Errol._ Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me ****mires así.**  
><strong><em>Hedwig<em> lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.**

-Se nota que no quiere dejarte solo -sonrió Holly.

**—No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con ****Ron y Hermione.**

James iba a proponer que usase el Mapa del Merodeador para poder salir del castillo a escondidas. Pero, luego recordó que Harry no sabía de su existencia. Y además, tampoco quería desvelar la existencia del mapa delante de Minnie.

**Diez minutos más tarde, _Errol_ y _Hedwig_ (ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la ****pata) **

-Recuerdo la nota de Harry -dijo Ron, con sarcasmo-. _Ron, cuida de _Hedwig_. Ahora no puedo tenerla, Harry._

Todos rieron, mientras Harry enrojecía.

**salieron por la ventana y volaron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió ****la jaula y la escondió en el armario.**  
><strong>Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Enseguida tía Petunia le empezó a <strong>**gritar para que bajara y se preparase para recibir a la invitada.**

Lily rodó los ojos. Aquello no tenía sentido, ya que Marge era una mujer que no le importaba el aspecto. Ella sería capaz de ir a una cena de gala, con ropa informal.

**—¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo. ****Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A ****tía Marge le encantaba criticarle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta ****estaría ella.**

-Ya tienes excusa para no hacerlo -señaló Jake.

-Tampoco es que sea algo para alegrarse -replicó Holly.

**Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de ****las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.**  
><strong>—¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry<strong>  
><strong>Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre.<strong>  
><strong>En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era <strong>**grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenía bigote, aunque no tan poblado ****como el de tío Vernon. **

-Lo siento, princesa -dijo Will, mirando a Daphne-. Creí que tú eras perfecta. Pero ella es la perfección. Lo nuestro no puede ser.

-Como si me importase -replicó Daphne, sacudiendo su cabello rubio dorado. Will se quedó embobado.

**En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y debajo de la otra se ****hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.**

-Con más malas pulgas, que viejo -añadió Harry.

**—¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —rugió tía Marge—. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito ****querido?**  
><strong>Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo rubio totalmente pegado al <strong>**gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas.**

Varios se echaron a reír.

-Me hubiese encantado verlo -dijo Remus.

-Era gracioso -dijo Harry.

** Tía ****Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la respiración), **

Lily, Sally y Molly, gruñeron.

**estrechó a ****Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro. ****Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le ****pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley ****encontraría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.**

-No me extraña que le pagué -bufó Lily-. Es tan desagradable, que ni siquiera su propio sobrino debe de quererla cerca.

**—¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un ****perchero.**

Todos gruñeron. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba Marge a escena, ya se había ganado varios enemigos.

**Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su ****prominente mandíbula el huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia.**

Algunos hicieron un gesto de dolor. Eso tendría que doler lo suyo...

**Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerraba la puerta.**  
><strong>—¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará <em>Ripper<em>?**

-Agua, es un perro -señaló Holly.

**—_Ripper_ sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato **

-No creo que eso sea sano para un perro -dijo Tonks.

**—dijo tía Marge mientras ****entraban todos en tropel en la cocina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta.**  
><strong>Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. <strong>

Harry asintió.

-Genial, no me gusta eso -gruñó Ron.

**Subió la ****maleta por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados lo más despacio que pudo.**

-No fue suficiente -dijo Harry.

-Imagino -murmuró Regulus-. No creo que tardes una semana en llevar todo eso a la planta de arriba.

**Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servido té y pastel de frutas, y ****_Ripper_ lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry notó que tía Petunia se ****estremecía al ver a _Ripper_ manchando el suelo de té y babas**

-Debe de ser desagradable -dijo Molly.

**. Tía Petunia odiaba a los ****animales.**  
><strong>—¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío <strong>**Vernon.**  
><strong>—El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno—. Está jubilado. <strong>**Le viene bien tener algo que hacer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre _Ripper_. ¡Sufre ****tanto si no está conmigo...!**

-Creo que es más bien ella quien sufre sino esta el perro con ella... -murmuró Fred, antes de abrir los ojos-. ¡Oh, Dios!

-No imaginemos eso, hermano. No lo imaginemos -dijo George.

**_Ripper_ volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera ****vez.**  
><strong>—Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó.<strong>

-Que encanto de mujer -dijo Astoria con sarcasmo.

**—Sí —respondió Harry.**  
><strong>—No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge—<strong>

-¡Lo ha dicho con tono normal! -protestó Lily.

-No estaba allí -murmuró Harry, aunque si lo había dicho con un tono normal.

**. Demasiado bien te ****tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. ****Si te hubieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al ****orfanato.**  
><strong>Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los <strong>**Dursley, **

Dumbledore bajo la cabeza. La vida de Harry no había sido una de las mejores que podría haberle dado al niño. Con un poco de preocupación, se dio cuenta de que podía haber ayudado a la creación de un nuevo Señor Tenebroso... se alegró de que Harry no fuese así.

**pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó ****en la cara una triste sonrisa.**  
><strong>—¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge<strong>

-No tiene otra -señaló Luna.

**—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la ****última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. —Tomó un ****largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó—: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo ****enviáis, Vernon?**  
><strong>—Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de <strong>**primera categoría para casos desesperados.**

-Bueno... algo desesperado si que es, -bromearon los amigos de Harry.

**—Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico? —dijo, ****orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.**  
><strong>—Bueeenooo...<strong>  
><strong>Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.<strong>  
><strong>—Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió—: <strong>**sin parar.**

-Se nota -dijo Daphne con sarcasmo.

**—Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. No comprendo esas ñoñerías de no pegar a los ****que se lo merecen. Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ****ciento de los casos. ¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?**

-Sé que no es cierto. Pero me hace enojar -murmuró Tonks.

**—Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces.**

-No creo que eso sea bueno de decir -señaló Charlie.

**Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.**  
><strong>—Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de <strong>**los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. **

-O es que se ha acostumbrado a los azotes -replicó Will.

**Petunia, yo en tu lugar ****escribiría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utilización de los métodos ****más enérgicos.**

-Yo si que voy a usar métodos más enérgicos contigo -gruñó Lily.

-Sería la pareja perfecta para Filch -apuntó Remus.

-¿Él no estaba liado con Pince? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿La bibliotecaria? -preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

-Es un rumor que se expandió en Hogwarts por nuestra época -explicó Sally.

**Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera olvidar el trato que acababan ****de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:**  
><strong>—¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que <strong>**ha escapado?**

-No quiero oír su opinión -gruñó Sirius.

-No la vas a oír -dijo Neville.

**Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de ****Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir ****que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento.**

-Bueno, salís todos ganando -señaló Emily.

** Tía Marge, ****por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar ****sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. **

-No creo que ella tenga buenas sugerencias -replicó Molly.

**A ella le encantaba comparar a ****Harry con Dudley, y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros ****mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a ****preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. **

-Nunca me lo pregunte -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

**No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos ****de Harry.**

-El burro hablando de orejas -masculló Sally.

**—No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la ****hora de la comida—. Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.**

-Aquí la única que estás podrida eres tú -gruñó Sirius.

**Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro le ****ardía de ira.**  
><strong>«Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo <strong>**decir nada, no debo levantarme.»**

-Si es como estos dos, no creo que tenga mucho autocontrol -murmuró Remus, señalando con la cabeza a James y Lily.

**Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.**  
><strong>—Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal <strong>**palo, tal astilla.**  
><strong>En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano. <strong>

-No, no la tiene -aceptó Sally.

**En todas ****direcciones salieron volando fragmentos de cristal, **

-Espero que nadie resultase herido -murmuró Eli.

**y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. ****De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.**  
><strong><strong>—<strong>¡Marge! —chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuentras bien?**  
><strong>—No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo <strong>**de haber apretado la copa demasiado fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del ****coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada ****fuerza...**

-Y yo voy, y me lo creo -resopló Daphne.

**Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma ****que éste decidió quedarse sin tomar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible.**

-Mejor sal de allí -admitió Will-. Retirada táctica.

-Aunque sin postre -añadió Regulus.

**Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ****perdía el control de aquella manera, haciendo estallar algo.**

-¿Has hecho estallar cosas antes? -le preguntó su padre.

-Unas cuantas veces -confesó Harry.

** No podía permitirse que ****aquello se repitiera. La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en ****juego... Si continuaba así, tendría problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.**

-No creo que te digan nada si es magia accidental... -murmuró Lily.

-Le mandaron una advertencia por algo que no hizo él -señaló Remus.

**Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohibido por la legislación del ****mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente ****limpio. El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación oficial en la que se decía ****claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia ****en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.**

-No creo que por algo tan pequeño te expulsen -murmuró Sally.

**Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras ****arriba.**  
><strong>Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el <em>Manual de <em>****_mantenimiento de la escoba voladora_ cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él.**

-Al fina, mi regalo ha sido de gran utilidad -bromeó Hermione.

-Ni te lo imaginas -dijo Harry.

** El truco ****funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había ****empezado a decir que era subnormal.**

-Ya no aguanto más -gruñó Lily, haciendo aparecer varios pergaminos, que repartió con la sala-. Apuntad lo que queráis...

**Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. **

-Bien -dijeron algunos.

**Tía Petunia ****preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. ****Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defectos de Harry; ****durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo ****discurso sobre Grunnings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia ****preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.**

-¿Y en toda la cena, no se metieron contigo? -le preguntó Holly a su hermano. Este negó con la cabeza-. Lo harán más adelante, seguramente...

**—¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?**  
><strong>Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.<strong>  
><strong>—Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco <strong>**más... ya vale.**

-Alguien tiene un problema con el alcohol -murmuró Bill.

**Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

**Tía Petunia sorbía el café con el dedo ****meñique estirado. **

-Cuanta refinería -se burló Ron.

**Harry habría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos ****pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía quedarse allí.**

-Algo va a acabar mal -murmuraron los gemelos Weasley.

**—¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la ****mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier ****frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la ****voluminosa barriga—. **

-Esa mujer es de lo más desagradable -expresó Daphne.

**Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió ****guiñándole el ojo a Dudley**

-Y ciega -añadió Astoria.

**—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu ****padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... En cuanto a éste...**  
><strong>Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago.<strong>

Todos fruncieron el ceño, esperando que empezase el bombardeo verbal.

**«El manual», pensó con rapidez.**  
><strong>—Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El <strong>**año pasado tuve que pedirle al coronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. ****Débil. De mala raza.**

-De mala raza -se burló James-. Si tú supieses como somos los Potter, no te atreverías a decir eso.

**Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «_Encantamiento para los que van al _****_revés_.»**

-¿Para que alguien querría ir al revés? -preguntó Jake.

-Para hacerse el chulo -respondió Will, encogiéndose de hombros.

**—Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada ****contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano ****huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. **

James, Harry, Holly, Remus, Sally y Sirius gruñeron.

**Siempre hay alguna, hasta ****en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.**

-Una de las mejores personas que podía existir -afirmaron todos, sonrojando a Harry.

**Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «_Sujétese la _****_escoba por el palo_.» No podía recordar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía ****perforar su cabeza como un taladro de tío Vernon.**  
><strong>—Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y <strong>**vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.**  
><strong>Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. Incluso Dudley había <strong>**retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto.**  
><strong>—No... no trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.<strong>

-No era mi culpa -gruñó James-. Un puto loco estaba persiguiendo a mi familia y a mí...

**—¡Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de ****brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...**  
><strong>—No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry <strong>**temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado.**

-Carácter Evans -canturrearon James, Sirius, Sally y Remus, sonrojando a Lily.

**—¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la ****botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.**  
><strong>—No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de <strong>**Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás ****orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me ****imagino...**

-Me esta empezando a enfadar -gruñó Sirius, escribiendo en su pergamino.

-Esto... ¿Canuto? -dijo James, mirando el pergamino de su amigo-. ¿Eso no es intento de asesinato?

**—No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta ****se había levantado.**  
><strong>—¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que <strong>**fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ****ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...**  
><strong>Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. <strong>

Todos se extrañaron. Marge no parecía del tipo de personas que se callarían.

Harry y Ron se rieron entre dientes, mientras Hermione intentaba lucir seria, pero también sonreía divertida.

**Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las ****palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira indescriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. **

-¿Cómo?

**Su ****gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agrandaron los pequeños ****ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron ****varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se inflaba como ****un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y reventó la cintura de la falda de ****mezclilla. Los dedos se le pusieron como morcillas...**

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! -rugió Lily, sobresaltando a todos.

-Oh, vamos, Lils, cariño -suplicó James, en defensa de su hijo-. Ya has visto como lo ha tratado. No esperaras que no haga nada, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé -replicó Lily-. Pero yo soy la responsable, así que...

Algunos sonrieron divertidos.

**—¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía ****Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, ****como un inmenso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de ****estallidos. _Ripper_ entró en la habitación ladrando sin parar.**

Todos reían sin control, imaginando la situación.

**—¡NOOOOOOO!**  
><strong>Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se <strong>**elevara también con ella. **

-Las leyes de la física no se cumplen con ese hombre -señaló Emily.

**Un instante después, _Ripper_ dio un salto y hundió los ****colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.**

-Creo que solo esta defendiendo a su dueña -comentó Luna.

**Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se ****dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, **

Varios gimieron. Más magia...

**la puerta del ****armario se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta ****la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la ****tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. Salió ****de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de _Hedwig_, bajó las escaleras corriendo y ****llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del ****pantalón hecha jirones.**  
><strong>—¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!<strong>

-Como que te va a hacer mucho caso -resopló Ginny.

**Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una ****patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.**

-Esta muy enfadado -dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Para no estarlo -replicó Neville.

**—Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha ****pasado. No te acerques.**  
><strong>Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.<strong>  
><strong>—Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.<strong>  
><strong>Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de <em>Hedwig<em> debajo del ****brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.**

-Fin del capítulo -anunció Neville.

-Solo, en plena calle y de noche -murmura Lily, abrazando a su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**tercer capítulo, de la tercera parte del fic. Bueno, aquí tenemos la primera aparición del globo espía del ejército británico, el _Marge 001._**

**Bueno, dejando aparte las tonterías... en el siguiente capítulo, aparecerán nuevas visitas... (Creo que tendría que dejar de ponerlas, me lío.) Y no os piensa contar nada más, XD.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y disfrutéis leyendo mientras yo como torta, XD.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. El autobús noctámbulo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Harry, tras forcejear un poco, se libro del agarre de su madre.<p>

—Mamá, voy a estar bien —dijo él, tranquilizando a su madre. Lily lo miró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Espero que sea cierto —murmuró la pelirroja, indicando a Luna con la mirada que ya podía empezar a leer.

—**El autobús noctámbulo **—leyó Luna.

-Odio ese autobús —gruñó Neville.

**Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, ****jadeando a causa del esfuerzo.**

Lily suspiró. Eso iba para largo, lo presentía.

** Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando ****los latidos acelerados del corazón. Pero después de estar diez minutos solo en la oscura ****calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico. **

—Has tardado un poco en darte cuenta, ¿eh? —señaló Charlie.

**De cualquier manera que lo mirara, ****nunca se había encontrado en peor apuro.**

Varios lo miraron.

—Harry, ¿te recuerdo el trol? ¿las acromántulas? ¿el basilisco? ¿el sauce boxeador? ¿el...

—¡Ya lo entendí, Hermione! —exclamó Harry, cortando a su amiga.

** Estaba abandonado a su suerte y totalmente ****solo en el sombrío mundo muggle, sin ningún lugar al que ir. Y lo peor de todo era que ****acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que ****sería expulsado de Hogwarts.**

—Yo creo que no lo fuiste —dijo Ron, intentando aliviar el ambiente.

** Había infringido tan gravemente el Decreto para la ****moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que ****los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran presentado ya para llevárselo.**

—Claro que lo han hecho —dijo Remus, entonces—. Pero ellos, se habrán presentado en casa de tus tíos, que es donde se ha realizado la magia.

**Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ****¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico? **

**—**Ninguna de los dos —dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

**Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se ****entristeció más.**

Los dos amigos de Harry, lo miraron, sonriendo.

** Harry estaba seguro de que, delincuente o no, Ron y Hermione querrían ****ayudarlo,**

Ron y Hermione asintieron.

** pero ambos estaban en el extranjero, y como _Hedwig_ se había ido, no tenía ****forma de comunicarse con ellos. ****Tampoco tenía dinero muggle.**

—Deberías cambiar parte de tu dinero mágico por dinero muggle —le recomendó Sally—. Por si te vuelves a encontrar en una situación parecida a esta.

** Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en ****el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en ****una cámara acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres. Nunca podría llevar el ****baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que...**

Lily le dio un zape a James.

—¡Au! —se quejó el hombre—. ¿Y esto por qué?

—Por tus genes —gruñó Lily, antes de mirar a su hijo—. Más te vale no hacer nada, o te pasarás castigado hasta el día de tu boda.

—No voy ha hacer nada —le aseguró Harry.

**Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado (el ****corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas.**

Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hijo.

**Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el ****baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se ****iba a Londres volando? **

—Le veo unas cuantas fallas al plan —comentó Ginny—. Para empezar, la capa no hubiese sido capaz de cubrirte a ti, a la escoba y al baúl a la vez. Después, ¿sabías realizar un encantamiento peso pluma?

—En realidad, sí —replicó Harry—. Como ya dije ayer, Encantamientos es una de las mejores clases que se me dan, y me gusta saber sobre ello.

**Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y comenzar su ****vida de marginado.**

—Igual de pesimista que el padre —señalaron Sirius y Remus.

** Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o ****tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche ****con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encantamientos.**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Holly.

—Lo mejor es que salgas de allí o te ocultes —comentó Jake.

**Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse ****invisible. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.**

Sirius se tensó. Esa sería su primera aparición.

**Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban ****vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa.**

James y Lily miraron a su hijo y al libro, preocupándose.

**Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, ****todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en ****el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla.**

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Emily, nerviosa.

** Harry entornó los ojos mientras ****miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero ****o de otra cosa.**

—Te aseguro que no era un gato —susurró Sirius.

**—¡_Lumos_! —susurró Harry. **

Varios gimieron. Más magia solo complicaría las cosas.

**Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi ****deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, ****recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry ****vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes.**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Molly, asustada.

—Creo que me suena —murmuró James, mirando de reojo a Sirius.

¿Sería Sirius? Pero si era él... ¿por qué se presentaba ahora ante Harry, después de doce años? ¿Por qué lo hacía en su forma de animago, y no en su forma humana?

Entonces recordó el capítulo anterior, donde decían que un preso, que respondía a Black, había huido de prisión... sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser. Sirius no podría haber huido de una cárcel. No podía haber estado en una cárcel.

**Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl.**

Sirius hizo una mueca. Había asustado a Harry, sin querer.

** Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la ****varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera. ****Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una ****repentina luz cegadora...**  
><strong>Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más <strong>**tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido ****exactamente en el lugar en que había caído Harry.**

—El autobús noctámbulo -adivinó Astoria.

** Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado ****de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente ****inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO. Durante una fracción de ****segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo ****salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:**

—Mira que es agradable —resopló Tonks.

**—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo ****abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. ****Me llamo Stan Shunpike.**

—¿Stan? —dijo Charlie, sorprendido.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Bill.

—Iba a Gryffindor conmigo —aclaró Charlie—. No eramos amigos, pero tampoco nos llevábamos mal.

** Estaré a su disposición esta no...**  
><strong>El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo. <strong>**Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio ****cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no tendría más de ****dieciocho o diecinueve. **

—En esa época debe de tener veinte —dijo Percy.

**Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.**  
><strong>—¿Qué hacías ahí? —dijo Stan, abandonando los buenos modales.<strong>  
><strong>—Me caí —contestó Harry.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Para qué? —preguntó Stan con risa burlona.<strong>

—Cuanta amabilidad —ironizó Daphne.

—No es que tuviese mucho tacto —reconoció Charlie—. Y con las chicas, mejor ni hablemos... Tonks lo sabe de primera mano.

Tonks bufó.

—No sé por que el idiota se creía que, tocándome el culo y diciéndome que le encantaría reventarmelo; me lanzaría a sus brazos —resopló Tonks.

**—No me caí a propósito —contestó Harry enfadado.**

—Eso no hubiese sido inteligente —señaló Will.

**Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaqueros y le sangraba la mano con ****que había amortiguado la caída. **

Harry hizo una mueca.

**De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió ****para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros delanteros del autobús ****noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evidente que estaba vacío.**  
><strong>—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Stan.<strong>  
><strong>—Había algo grande y negro —explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo—. Como un <strong>**perro enorme...**

_Sirius _pensó James.

**Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se ****fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.**

—Tampoco era muy disimulado —murmuró Charlie.

**—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —preguntó Stan.**  
><strong>—Nada —contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de <strong>**Magia lo buscaba, no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.**

Alastor asintió.

**—¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió Stan.**  
><strong>—Neville Longbottom —respondió Harry,<strong>

Harry le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Neville.

—¿Has usado mi nombre? —le preguntó Neville, anonadado. Después sonrió enormemente—. ¡Genial! ¡He ayudado a Harry Potter a huir de la justicia!

—Te enorgulleces de cosas muy raras, hermano —señaló Eli, divertida.

** dando el primer nombre que le vino a la ****cabeza—. Así que... así que este autobús... —dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la ****atención de Stan—. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?**  
><strong>—Sí —dijo Stan con orgullo—. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un <strong>**camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua.**

—Y me alegro por eso —susurraron todos los que habían viajado con ese autobús.

** Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? ****—dijo, volviendo a ponerse suspicaz—. Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?**  
><strong>—Sí —respondió Harry con prontitud—. Escucha, ¿cuánto costaría ir a Londres?<strong>

—Tampoco es que fuese muy inteligente —dijo Charlie.

—Nos habíamos dado cuenta —repuso Regulus.

**—Once sickles —dijo Stan—. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de ****chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que ****elijas.**

—Nunca elijáis el chocolate caliente —dijo Neville.

**Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas ****de plata. Entre los dos cogieron el baúl, con la jaula de _Hedwig_ encima, y lo subieron al ****autobús.**

—Por ahora esta seguro —murmuró Lily.

—Se nota que jamás has viajado en el autobús noctámbulo —le dijo James a su esposa.

**No había asientos; en su lugar; al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media ****docena de camas de hierro. **

—Supongo que se debe a que es de noche —dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

**A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que ****iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera. ****Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:**  
><strong>—Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar <strong>**de dormir.**

—¿Cómo puede alguien dormir allí? —preguntó Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—La tuya es ésta —susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había ****detrás del conductor; que estaba sentado ante el volante—. Éste es nuestro conductor; ****Ernie Prang. Éste es Neville Longbottom, Ernie.**

—Pues, al final si se creyeron que eras Neville, hermano —dijo Holly.

**Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ****ademán con la cabeza. Harry volvió a taparse la cicatriz con el flequillo **

—Toda precaución es poca —afirmó Alastor.

**y se sentó en la ****cama.**  
><strong>—Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor. <strong>**Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, ****impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo.**

—Tenía ganas de viajar en esa cosa. Pero ya se me han pasado —murmuró Ron.

** Al incorporarse miró ****por la ventana y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por ****una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Harry.**  
><strong>—Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto —explicó—. ¿Dónde estamos, <strong>**Ernie? ¿En Gales?**

—Debe de ser rápido —murmuró Emily.

—¿A que distancia se encuentra Gales y Surrey? —preguntó Will.

—Lejos —respondió Hermione.

**—Sí —respondió Ernie.**  
><strong>—¿Cómo es que los muggles no oyen el autobús? —preguntó Harry.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Ésos? —respondió Stan con desdén—. No saben escuchar; ¿a que no? <strong>**Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada.**

Varios miraron a Charlie.

—No es un purista de sangre, o al menos creo que no lo es —dijo Charlie—. Pero si cree que los muggles son algo idiotas.

**—Vete a despertar a la señora Marsh —ordenó Ernie a Stan—. Llegaremos a ****Abergavenny en un minuto.**  
><strong>Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Harry y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera.<strong>  
><strong>Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez más nervioso. Ernie no parecía dominar <strong>**el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba ****contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se ****apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.**

—Ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste directo a aquella farola, cuando conducías por primera vez, James —dijo Lily.

**Stan reapareció, seguido por una bruja ligeramente verde arropada en una capa de ****viaje.**  
><strong>—Hemos llegado, señora Marsh —dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que <strong>**Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia ****delant****e.**

—He cambiado de idea —dijo Ron—. No quiero ir en esa cosa, jamás.

** La señora Marsh se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús ****tambaleándose. Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro ****estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un camino ****rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.**

—¿Cómo se iban a apartar los árboles? —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Qué ocurre con las raíces? ¿Cómo se desplantaban y volvían a plantarse? ¿Cómo...

—Déjalo ya, Granger —le recomendó Daphne.

**Harry no habría podido dormir aunque viajara en un autobús que no hiciera ****aquellos ruidos ni fuera a tal velocidad. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que ****podía ocurrirle, y en si los Dursley habrían conseguido bajar del techo a tía Marge.**

—No creo que tus tíos hayan podido hacerlo —dijo Arthur.

**Stan había abierto un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ **

El estómago de Sirius se revolvió.

**y lo leía con la lengua entre los ****dientes. En la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo ****largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Harry un ojo, lentamente. A Harry le resultaba ****extrañamente familiar.**  
><strong>—¡Ese hombre! —dijo Harry, olvidando por unos momentos sus problemas—. <strong>**¡Salió en el telediario de los muggles!**  
><strong>Stan volvió a la primera página y rió entre dientes.<strong>  
><strong>—Es Sirius Black <strong>

La sala se quedó en silencio.

—¿Si... Sirius? —repitió Lily, en estado de shock.

—Esto tiene que estar mal —James sacudió la cabeza—. Sirius no puede ser ese tipo... él no pudo haber acabado en una cárcel.

**—asintió—. Por supuesto que ha salido en el telediario muggle, ****Neville. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?**

—Yo en mi casa —respondió Neville.

—Estaba hablando con Harry, Neville —señaló Ginny.

—Ha dicho Neville. Así que habla conmigo —replicó el chico.

**Volvió a sonreír con aire de superioridad al ver la perplejidad de Harry. Desprendió ****la primera página del diario y se la entregó a Harry.**  
><strong>—Deberías leer más el periódico, Neville.<strong>

—Hay tiene razón —dijeron Hermione y Holly a la vez.

—¡Eh!

**Harry acercó la página a la vela y leyó:**  
><strong>BLACK SIGUE SUELTO<strong>  
><em><strong>El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más <strong>**malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido ****capturado.**_

—¿Malvado recluso? ¿Sirius? —repitió James—. ¡Eso es una mentira! —se giró a su amigo—. Sirius, por favor, dime que te hartaste de tu madre, y la mataste.

Sirius no dijo nada.

_**«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a ****apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha ****declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ****ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por ****haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más ****remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está ****loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea ****mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no ****revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién ****lo creería si lo hiciera?»**_  
><em><strong>Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un <strong>**revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para ****matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la ****matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas ****con un solo hechizo.**_

—¿Mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo? ¿Sirius? —dijo Lily, en shock—. ¡¿SIRIUS?!

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo James, alterado—. ¡Sirius jamás hará algo así! ¿Qué coño ocurrió?

—Saldrá al final del libro, James —le aseguró Remus. James iba a protestar—. Solo te pedimos que esperes. James.

James bufó, mirando a Sirius. Este estaba perdido entre sus recuerdos.

**Harry observó los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su cara ****demacrada que parecía poseer algo de vida. Harry no había visto nunca a un vampiro, ****pero había visto fotos en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con ****su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.**

—Gracias por la comparación, Harry —bromeó Sirius.

**—Da miedo mirarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había ****estado fijando en Harry.**  
><strong>—¿Mató a trece personas —preguntó Harry, devolviéndole a Stan la página— con <strong>**un hechizo?**

—No —negó Regulus—. Mi padre no pudo haber hecho algo así.

**—Sí —respondió Stan—. Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. Causó ****conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?**  
><strong>—Sí —confirmó Ernie sombríamente.<strong>  
><strong>Para ver mejor a Harry, Stan se volvió en el asiento, con las manos en el respaldo.<strong>  
><strong>—Black era un gran partidario de Quien Tú Sabes —dijo.<strong>

James rió.

—¿Sirius? ¿Partidario de Voldemort? —repitió, burlón—. Es más fácil creer que Voldemort se dedica a visitar enfermos en Navidad que eso.

**—¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? —dijo Harry sin pensar.**

—Potter —gruñó Alastor—. Recuerda que muy pocos pronuncian su nombre.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, en el libro, dice que lo dijiste sin pensar... así que no me sorprende —señaló Holly.

**Stan palideció hasta los granos. Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que ****tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.**

—Creo que se alarmaron un poco —señaló Astoria.

**—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó Stan—. ¿Por qué has mencionado su nombre?**  
><strong>—Lo siento —dijo Harry con prontitud—. Lo siento, se... se me olvidó.<strong>

—Busca otra excusa, Harry —le recomendó Sally.

**—¡Que se te olvidó! —exclamó Stan con voz exánime—. ¡Caramba, el corazón me ****late a cien por hora!**  
><strong>—Entonces... entonces, ¿Black era seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes? —soltó Harry <strong>**como disculpa.**  
><strong>—Sí —confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho—. Sí, exactamente. Muy <strong>**próximo a Quien Tú Sabes, **

—Esa sería la loca de mi prima —gruñó Sirius, recordando a Bellatrix.

**según dicen... De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño ****Harry Potter acabó con Quien Tú Sabes (Harry volvió a aplastarse el pelo contra la ****cicatriz), todos los seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes fueron descubiertos, ¿verdad, Ernie? ****Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien Tú Sabes, y se ****volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según he oído, pensaba ser el ****lugarteniente de Quien Tú Sabes cuando llegara al poder.**

—Lo repito, esa es Bellatrix, no yo —dijo Sirius.

** El caso es que arrinconaron a ****Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por ****los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí.**

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. El mago no había muerto, ya que fue el mago quien causo la explosión.

**Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces? —prosiguió Stan con un susurro ****teatral.**  
><strong>—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry<strong>  
><strong>—Reírse —explicó Stan—. Se quedó allí riéndose. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos <strong>**del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a ****mandíbula batiente.**

Sirius se estremeció. Había entrado en una especie de shock, cuando vio todos aquellos cuerpos despedazados, y recordó que James y Lily acababan de morir.

** Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?**

—De eso podemos dar fe —dijeron Remus y Sally.

—En efecto —añadieron James y Lily.

Sirius solo hizo un puchero.

**—Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora —dijo Ernie con ****voz pausada—. Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero ****después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado.**  
><strong>—Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie? —dijo Stan—. Toda la <strong>**calle destruida y todos aquellos muggles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?**  
><strong>—Una explosión de gas —gruñó Ernie.<strong>

—Esa suele ser la versión oficial —señaló Tonks—. O fuga de gas.

**—Y ahora está libre —dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, ****en la fotografía del periódico—. Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban, ****¿verdad, Ernie? **

Sirius sonrió, algo orgulloso de si mismo.

**No entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. Da miedo, ¿no? No creo que los ****guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil, ¿verdad, Ernie?**  
><strong>Ernie se estremeció de repente.<strong>  
><strong>—Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los <strong>**pelos de punta.**

—A todo el mundo —murmuró Harry, recordando a esas horribles y viles criaturas.

**Stan retiró el periódico a regañadientes, y Harry se reclinó contra la ventana del ****autobús noctámbulo, sintiéndose peor que nunca. **

Sirius se sintió mal. No quería que su ahijado se sintiese mal, por nada relacionado con él.

**No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que ****Stan contaría a los pasajeros noches más tarde: «¿Has oído lo de ese Harry Potter? ****Hinchó a su tía como si fuera un globo. Lo tuvimos aquí, en el autobús noctámbulo, ****¿verdad, Ernie? Trataba de huir...»**  
><strong>Harry había infringido las leyes mágicas, exactamente igual que Sirius Black. <strong>**¿Inflar a tía Marge sería considerado lo bastante grave para ir a Azkaban? **

—No —dijo Sirius, con convicción. No podía imaginarse a Harry en ese lugar. Y no solo a Harry. Ni a sus hijos, ni a Sally, ni a James... a nadie. Azkaban era demasiado horrible.

**Harry no ****sabía nada acerca de la prisión de los magos, aunque todos a cuantos había oído hablar ****sobre ella empleaban el mismo tono aterrador. Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, ****había pasado allí dos meses el curso anterior. Tardaría en olvidar la expresión de terror ****que puso cuando le dijeron adónde lo llevaban, y Hagrid era una de las personas más ****valientes que conocía.**

Sirius cerró los ojos. Recordaba aquel lugar a la perfección, y quería olvidarlo de una vez. Pero sabía que aquello sería imposible.

**El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, ****las balizas, las cabinas de teléfono, los árboles, mientras Harry permanecía acostado en ****el colchón de plumas, deprimido**

—Tú te deprimes por todo —señaló Ron. Harry le lanzó un cojín.

**. Después de un rato, Stan recordó que Harry había ****pagado una taza de chocolate caliente,**

—Ojala no lo hubiese recordado —dijeron Harry y Neville a la vez.

**pero lo derramó todo sobre la almohada de Harry ****con el brusco movimiento del autobús entre Anglesea y Aberdeen. **

—Por eso lo decíamos —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

**Brujos y brujas en ****camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior; para abandonar el ****autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse.**

—No me extraña —dijo Jake—. Me sorprende que incluso se atrevan a viajar en él.

**Al final sólo quedó Harry.**  
><strong>—Bien, Neville —dijo Stan, dando palmadas—, ¿a que parte de Londres?<strong>  
><strong>—Al callejón Diagon —respondió Harry.<strong>  
><strong>—De acuerdo —dijo Stan—, agárrate fuerte...<strong>  
><strong>PRUMMMMBBB.<strong>

Lily hizo una mueca, y James miró a su hijo con simpatía.

**Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry se incorporó en la cama, y vio ****edificios y bancos apretujándose para evitar al autobús. El cielo aclaraba. Reposaría un ****par de horas, llegaría a Gringotts a la hora de abrir y se iría, no sabía dónde. ****Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una ****taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al ****callejón Diagon.**

—Pues ya ha llegado —murmuró Astoria.

**—Gracias —le dijo a Ernie. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la ****acera el baúl y la jaula de _Hedwig_—. Bueno —dijo Harry—, entonces, ¡adiós!**  
><strong>Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. <strong>

—¿También es distraído? —preguntó Percy a su hermano.

—Ni idea —respondió Charlie.

**Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ****ojos abiertos de par en par la entrada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante.**  
><strong>—Conque estás aquí, Harry —dijo una voz.<strong>

—Pillado —canturrearon los gemelos Weasley.

**Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al ****mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:**  
><strong>—¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!<strong>

—No me gusta eso de que se emocione —murmuró Sally.

**Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y ****sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago. Estaba delante del ****mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.**

La sala se quedó en silencio...

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los padres del chico—. ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta de que Harry es quien venció a Voldemort, y uno de los supuestos partidarios de él, esta en busca y captura... pues supongo que es normal que este allí —razonó Will.

—No te hagas daño —le recomendó Emily.

**Stan saltó a la acera, tras ellos.**  
><strong>—¿Cómo ha llamado a Neville, señor ministro? —dijo nervioso.<strong>  
><strong>Fudge, un hombre pequeño y corpulento vestido con una capa larga de rayas, <strong>**parecía distante y cansado.**  
><strong>—¿Neville? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es Harry Potter.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Stan con alegría—.<strong>

Varios rodaron los ojos.

** ¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! ¡Adivina quién es Neville! ****¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!**

—Grítalo más. Que no se te oye —dijo Fred.

**—Sí —dijo Fudge irritado—. Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que el autobús ****noctámbulo haya transportado a Harry Potter; pero ahora él y yo tenemos que entrar en ****el Caldero Chorreante...**

—Se nota que no esta muy contento con Stan —murmuró George.

**Fudge apretó más fuerte el hombro de Harry, y Harry se vio conducido al interior ****de la taberna. Una figura encorvada, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de ****detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.**  
><strong>—¡Lo ha atrapado, señor ministro! <strong>

—Dicho así, para que haya atrapado a un criminal peligroso —señaló Tonks, divertida.

—Es Harry —dijeron los amigos del chico a la vez.

**—dijo Tom—. ¿Querrá tomar algo? ¿Cerveza? ****¿Brandy?**  
><strong>—Tal vez un té —contestó Fudge, que aún no había soltado a Harry.<strong>  
><strong>Detrás de ellos se oyó un ruido de arrastre y un jadeo, y aparecieron Stan y Ernie <strong>**acarreando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de _Hedwig_, y mirando emocionados a su ****alrededor.**

—Seguro que esperaban cámaras o algo así —dijo Ginny.

**—¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién eras, Neville? —le preguntó Stan sonriendo, ****mientras Ernie, con su cara de búho, miraba por encima del hombro de Stan con mucho ****interés.**

—Por cosas como estas —gruñó Harry.

**—Y un salón privado, Tom, por favor —pidió Fudge lanzándoles una clara ****indirecta.**

—Una indirecta muy directa —murmuró Daphne.

**—Adiós —dijo Harry con tristeza a Stan y Ernie, mientras Tom indicaba a Fudge ****un pasadizo que salía del bar.**  
><strong>—¡Adiós, Neville! —dijo Stan.<strong>

—¿Por qué te siguen llamando por mi nombre? —preguntó Neville, confuso.

—La costumbre, supongo —respondió Eli, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Fudge llevó a Harry por el estrecho pasadizo, tras el farol de Tom, hasta que ****llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la ****chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.**  
><strong>—Siéntate, Harry —dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.<strong>

Lily asintió Su hijo debía de estar muerto de frío.

**Harry se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego. ****Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los ****pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de Harry.**  
><strong>—Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia.<strong>  
><strong>Por supuesto, Harry ya lo sabía. <strong>

—Acaba de quedar mal, sin saberlo —señaló Remus.

**Había visto a Fudge en una ocasión anterior, pero ****como entonces llevaba la capa invisible que le había dejado su padre en herencia, Fudge ****no podía saberlo.**

—Para eso sirve la capa —señaló Holly.

**Tom, el propietario, volvió con un delantal puesto sobre el camisón y llevando una ****bandeja con té y bollos. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre Fudge y Harry, ****y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**  
><strong>—Bueno, Harry —dijo Fudge, sirviendo el té—, no me importa confesarte que nos <strong>**has traído a todos de cabeza. ¡Huir de esa manera de casa de tus tíos! Había empezado a ****pensar... **

Sirius gruñó. Estaba seguro que Fudge iba a decir que se habría topado con él. La verdad era que, cuando Sirius se había topado con Harry, había querido que el chico se acercarse a él. De haber sido así, habría recuperado su forma humana, y habría podido explicárselo todo a Harry.

**Pero estás a salvo y eso es lo importante.**

—Cierto —dijo Lily.

**Fudge se untó un bollo con mantequilla y le acercó el plato a Harry.**  
><strong>—Come, Harry, pareces desfallecido.<strong>

—Eso es quedarse corto —gruñeron Lily, Molly y Sally a la vez.

** Ahora... te agradará oír que hemos ****solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjorie Dursley.**

—La verdad, es que no —dijo Harry.

** Hace unas horas que ****enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia ****accidental. Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modificado la memoria. No ****guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar ****daños.**  
><strong>Fudge sonrió a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando <strong>**a su sobrino favorito.**

Sirius, Sally y Remus gruñeron.

** Harry, que no podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar; ****pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volvió a cerrar.**

—Ciérrala —dijo Ginny—. Te estás librando de un castigo, no lo estropees.

**—¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos?**

—No —respondió Harry.

** —añadió Fudge—. Bueno, no te ****negaré que están muy enfadados**

—Esos se enfadan con todo que tenga ver con Harry, ya sea bueno o malo —dijo Astoria.

**, Harry, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el ****próximo verano, con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de ****Navidad y de Semana Santa.**

—Es lo que hace —dijeron sus amigos.

**Harry carraspeó.**  
><strong>—Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa <strong>**—observó—. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.**

—Y no volverás allí —le aseguró Sally, sin hacer caso a la mirada de Dumbledore.

**—Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas ****tranquilizado —dijo Fudge en tono de preocupación**

—Sí que voy a seguir pensando así —aseguró Harry.

—Lo sabemos, Harry —dijo Ron.

**—. Después de todo, son tu familia, ****y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.**

—Pero muy,muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo —aseguró Harry.

—Esos son muchos muy —señaló Percy.

—Es que es muy profundo —dijo Harry.

**No se le ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge. Quería oír cuál sería su destino.**  
><strong>—Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer —añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla <strong>**otro bollo— es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. ****Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...**  
><strong>—Un momento —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y mi castigo?<strong>

—¡Harry! —exclamaron los bromistas.

—Te estabas librando... ¡no se lo recuerdes! —exclamó James.

**Fudge parpadeó.**  
><strong>—¿Castigo?<strong>

—Hasta Fudge esta sorprendido —señaló Bill.

**—¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en ****menores de edad!**

James le lanzó una mirada a Lily.

—Este es culpa tuya —le dijo—. Yo jamás hubiese reconocido algo así.

**—¡No te vamos a castigar por una tontería como ésa! —gritó Fudge, agitando con ****impaciencia la mano que sostenía el bollo—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No se envía a nadie a ****Azkaban sólo por inflar a su tía!**

—Desde luego, sería algo raro —dijo Regulus, algo divertido.

**Pero aquello no cuadraba del todo con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había ****dispensado a Harry anteriormente.**  
><strong>—¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo <strong>**doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! **

—No lo sabían —dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez, algo molestos.

**—exclamó Harry arrugando el ****entrecejo—. ¡El Ministerio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si ****volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!**  
><strong>Si a Harry no le engañaban los ojos, Fudge parecía embarazado.<strong>  
><strong>—Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que tener en cuenta... Tal como <strong>**están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?**

—¡No! —exclamó Harry.

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry.**  
><strong>—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué protestas? —dijo Fudge riéndose, <strong>

—Eso me pregunto yo —murmuró Will.

**sin darle ****importancia—. Ahora cómete un bollo, Harry, mientras voy a ver si Tom tiene una ****habitación libre para ti.**  
><strong>Fudge salió de la estancia con paso firme, y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba <strong>**sucediendo algo muy raro. **

—¿Ahora te das cuenta? —le preguntó Emily, con un bufido.

**¿Por qué lo había esperado Fudge en el Caldero Chorreante ****si no era para castigarlo por lo que había hecho? Y pensando en ello, seguro que no era ****normal que el mismísimo ministro de Magia se encargara de problemas como la ****utilización de la magia por menores de edad.**

—No creo que sea su trabajo —dijo Hermione.

**Fudge regresó acompañado por Tom, el tabernero.**  
><strong>—La habitación 11 está libre, Harry —le comunicó Fudge—. Creo que te <strong>**encontrarás muy cómodo. Sólo una petición (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás): no ****quiero que vayas al Londres muggle, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas del callejón Diagon. Y ****tienes que estar de vuelta cada tarde antes de que oscurezca. Supongo que lo entiendes. ****Tom te vigilará en mi nombre.**

—Demasiada vigilancia —señaló Fred.

—Es normal, si hay un asesino de masas libre por ahí —sugirió Emily, lanzandole una mirada de disculpa a su padre. Este le quitó importancia.

**—De acuerdo —respondió Harry—. Pero ¿por qué...?**  
><strong>—No queremos que te vuelvas a perder —explicó Fudge, riéndose con ganas—. <strong>**No, no... mejor saber dónde estás... Lo que quiero decir...**  
><strong>Fudge se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y recogió su capa.<strong>

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—No se ha notado ni nada que ocultas algo —dijeron varios.

**—Me voy. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que hacer.**  
><strong>—¿Han atrapado a Black? —preguntó Harry.<strong>  
><strong>Los dedos de Fudge resbalaron por los broches de plata de la capa.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Qué? ¿Has oído algo? <strong>

—Algunas cosas —dijo Holly.

**Bueno, no. Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Los ****guardias de Azkaban no han fallado nunca, hasta ahora... Y están más irritados que ****nunca. —Fudge se estremeció ligeramente—. Bueno, adiós.**

—Esta deseando marcharse —notó Remus.

**Alargó la mano y Harry, al ****estrecharla, tuvo una idea repentina.**

—Pero Harry no le deja —rió Tonks.

**—¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?**  
><strong>—Por supuesto —sonrió Fudge.<strong>  
><strong>—Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero <strong>**mis tíos no han firmado la autorización. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?**

—Solo pueden firmar la autorización los padres o el tutor legal, señor Potter —señaló McGonagall. Harry enrojeció.

**Fudge parecía incómodo.**  
><strong>—Ah —exclamó—. No, no, lo siento mucho, Harry. Pero como no soy ni tu padre <strong>**ni tu tutor...**  
><strong>—Pero usted es el ministro de Magia <strong>

—Que sea el ministro, no significa que sea todo poderoso —señaló Percy.

—Es raro que tú digas eso, Perce —dijeron los gemelos Weasley, sorprendidos. Percy les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**—repuso Harry—. Si me diera permiso...**  
><strong>—No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas —dijo Fudge <strong>**rotundamente—. Quizá puedas visitar Hogsmeade el próximo curso. De hecho, creo que ****es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy.**

—No se nota que esta ocultando nada —dijo Eli, sacudiendo la cabeza.

** Espero que tengas una estancia agradable aquí, ****Harry.**

—La tuve —murmuró Harry, recordando esos días. La verdad, es que fue un cambio muy bueno.

**Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la estancia. Tom se acercó a Harry sonriendo.**  
><strong>—Si quiere seguirme, señor Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas...<strong>  
><strong>Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con <strong>**un número 11 de metal colgado en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Harry pasara.**  
><strong>Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con <strong>**mucho barniz, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...**  
><strong>—¡<em>Hedwig<em>! —exclamó Harry.**

Harry sonrió, recordando su lechuza.

**La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire y se fue volando hasta el brazo de Harry.**  
><strong>—Tiene una lechuza muy lista —dijo Tom con una risita—. Ha llegado unos cinco <strong>**minutos después de usted. **

—Me sorprendió cuando se marcho de repente —dijo Ron—. Aunque tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver contigo.

**Si necesita algo, señor Potter; no dude en pedirlo.**  
><strong>Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habitación.<strong>  
><strong>Harry se sentó en su cama durante un rato, acariciando a <em>Hedwig<em> y pensando en ****otras cosas. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y ****aterciopelado a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas ****doradas.**

—Ya esta amaneciendo —dijo Lily, preocupado por su hijo, quién no había dormido esa noche.

** Apenas podía creer que acabara de abandonar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas ****horas, que no hubiera sido expulsado y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar ****dos semanas sin los Dursley.**  
><strong>—Ha sido una noche muy rara, <em>Hedwig<em> —dijo bostezando.**  
><strong>Y sin siquiera quitarse las gafas, se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó <strong>**dormido.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Luna.

En ese momento, hubo un nuevo destello de luz dorada. Al extinguirse dicho destello, todos pudieron ver en el suelo, a un hombre acurrucado sobre si mismo, temblando. Era un chico de unos dieciocho años, de piel pálida y cabellos negros. En sus manos, aferraba algo. Su parecido con Sirius, Will y Regulus era increíble. El primero en romper el silencio, fue el mismo Sirius, al reconocer el nuevo visitante.

-¡REGGIE! exclamó Sirius, yendo al encuentro de su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**cuarto capítulo, llegando con el autobús noctámbulo.**

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el nuevo visitante... ¡Regulus Black!... Me refiero al hermano de Sirius, y no a su hijo... O Dios, esto va a ser un lío mayor, XD. Si os preguntáis por qué razón lo he cortado aquí, os lo diré... y si no, igualmente os lo diré. Regulus no iba a ser el nuevo visitante, iban a ser Frank y Alice. Pero al final, se me han cruzado los cables, y he puesto a Regulus. Y claro, como no tenía pensado ponerlo, pues aún no se muy bien que mierda hacer...**

**¡Ya lo veremos!**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	5. El Caldero Chorreante

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R, junto a todo el Potterverso.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson, Lizzie Taisho-Friki<strong> y **Leonor Charon Friki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diría que siento el final del último capítulo... pero, no lo hago.<strong>

**Disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Sirius se arrodilló junto al hombre. Hacía años que no le veía, pero estaba seguro de que era su hermano Reg. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios balbuceaban cosas sin parar. En su mano sujetaba algo, una especie de guardapelo. Sirius lo recogió. Nada más tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que ese objeto tenía una gran cantidad de magia oscura. ¿Qué hacia su hermano, con semejante objeto?<p>

No estaba seguro, pero creía oír el latido de un corazón proveniente del guardapelo.

—Sirius —el animago se sobresaltó. Dumbledore se había acercado a él, y miraba el guardapelo—. Dame ese guardapelo, por favor.

—¿Para que lo quiere? —preguntó Sirius, con algo de recelo.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Sirius, tu hermano esta en peligro —suspiró el anciano director—. Podremos hablar después; pero ahora, tu hermano necesita ayuda.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior. Después suspiró, y le dio el guardapelo a Dumbledore. Tenía razón, Reg era lo importante ahora. Dumbledore hizo aparecer una camilla, y se llevó a Reg dentro. Sirius, tras dudar unos segundos, siguió a Dumbledore a la habitación.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Sirius, tras que la puerta se cerrase detrás de él. Dumbledore estaba inclinado sobre Reg.

—Una poción del dementor —murmuró Dumbledore. Sirius se estremeció. La poción del dementor tenía el mismo efecto que un dementor... de allí el nombre.

—¿Por qué Reg se tomaría la poción? —preguntó Sirius, confuso.

Dumbledore no respondió al instante. Contempló el guardapelo en su mano, antes de guardárselo en el interior de la túnica.

—Sólo puedo hacer suposiciones —respondió Dumbledore, en voz baja—. Pero creo una cosa. Regulus Black intentó hacer algo para acabar con lord Voldemort, Sirius —Sirius miró a su hermano. Él sabía que Reg había muerto, pero no tenía ni idea de que había intentado hacer algo contra Voldemort. El orgullo hacía su hermano creció de forma espectacular. Un frasco de poción apareció en la mano del anciano, quién la acercó a la boca del joven inconsciente—. Creo que esto debería de bastar. Puedes quedarte aquí con él.

Y dicho eso, Dumbledore salió del cuarto, dejando a Sirius a solas con su inconsciente hermano.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dumbledore regresó a la sala, Sally se acercó a él.<p>

—Albus —dijo Sally, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Regulus? ¿Y Sirius?

—El señor Black esta fuera de peligro —respondió Dumbledore—. Y Sirius esta con él. Ahora, Alastor. ¿Te importaría leer el siguiente capítulo?

Alastor cogió el libro.

—**El Caldero Chorreante —**leyó el ex-auror.

**Harry tardó varios días en acostumbrarse a su nueva libertad.**

Los padres del chico bufaron. Su hijo no tendría que acostumbrase a ser un adolescente normal. Ya tendría que serlo.

** Nunca se había podido ****levantar a la hora que quería, ni comer lo que le gustaba. **

—En la Madriguera, podías —señaló Ron—. Sólo que no lo hacías...

—No me parecía justo —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Podía ir donde le apeteciera, ****siempre y cuando estuviera en el callejón Diagon, y como esta calle larga y empedrada ****rebosaba de las tiendas de brujería más fascinantes del mundo, Harry no sentía ningún ****deseo de incumplir la palabra que le había dado a Fudge ni de extraviarse por el mundo ****muggle.**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Hermione—. Si has vivido toda la vida, en el mundo muggle, es callejón es algo increíble.

**Desayunaba por las mañanas en el Caldero Chorreante, donde disfrutaba viendo a ****los demás huéspedes: brujas pequeñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para ****pasar un día de compras;**

Molly sonrió.

** magos de aspecto venerable que discutían sobre el último ****artículo aparecido en la revista _La transformación moderna_; **

Ahora fue McGonagall quien sonrió. Adoraba esa revista.

**brujos de aspecto ****primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y, en cierta ocasión, una bruja malvada con un ****pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de hígado crudo.**

—No creo que es fuese una bruja —señaló Emily, algo verde.

**Después del desayuno, Harry salía al patio de atrás, sacaba la varita mágica, ****golpeaba el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura,**

—Hay que memorizarlo —murmuró Will.

** y se ****quedaba esperando hasta que se abría en la pared el arco que daba al callejón Diagon.**  
><strong>Harry pasaba aquellos largos y soleados días explorando las tiendas y comiendo <strong>**bajo sombrillas de brillantes colores en las terrazas de los cafés, **

—Eso estaba genial —dijo Harry, recordando aquellos momentos que había vivido.

**donde los ocupantes de ****las otras mesas se enseñaban las compras que habían hecho («es un lunascopio, amigo ****mío, se acabó el andar con los mapas lunares, ¿te das cuenta?») **

—Me encantan los lunascopios —declaró Remus.

—Lo sabemos, Remus —dijo James.

**o discutían sobre el caso ****de Sirius Black («yo no pienso dejar a ninguno de mis chicos que salga solo hasta que ****Sirius vuelva a Azkaban»).**

—Me alegró de que Sirius no este aquí —murmuró Sally, mirando con preocupación la puerta por la que había desaparecido su novio y su cuñado.

** Harry ya no tenía que hacer los deberes bajo las mantas y a ****la luz de una vela;**

—Tampoco hacías los deberes a la luz de una vela —señaló Luna—. Si lo hubieses echo así, habrías prendido fuego a la cama.

—Razón no le falta —dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

** ahora podía sentarse, a plena luz del día, en la terraza de la Heladería ****Florean Fortescue, y terminar todos los trabajos con la ocasional ayuda del mismo ****Florean Fortescue, quien, además de saber mucho sobre la quema de brujas en los ****tiempos medievales, daba gratis a Harry, cada media hora, un helado de crema y ****caramelo.**

—¡No es justo! —protestaron todos los chicos.

—Bueno, es normal que lo haga —dijo James, tras pensarlo un poco—. Mis hijos tienen la belleza y el encanto de Lily y mío juntos.

—Suerte que ninguno de los dos, ha demostrado tener tu arrogancia, James —declaró Lily, divertida.

**Después de llenar el monedero con galeones de oro, sickles de plata y knuts de ****bronce de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts, necesitó mucho dominio para no ****gastárselo todo enseguida.**

—Ni se te ocurra comprar cosas inútiles, Harry James Potter —le amenazó Lily.

** Tenía que recordarse que aún le quedaban cinco años en ****Hogwarts,**

—Eso es —dijo Molly.

** e imaginarse pidiéndoles dinero a los Dursley para libros de hechizos. **

—No te lo darían ni de casualidad —dijo Tonks.

—Todos lo sospechábamos, Tonks —dijo Charlie

**Para ****no caer en la tentación de comprarse un juego de gobstones de oro macizo**

Lily carraspeó, erizando los vellos de la nuca de su hijo.

** (un juego ****mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas lanzan un líquido de olor ****repugnante a la cara del jugador que pierde un punto). **

—¿Quién querría comprar eso? —preguntó Eli, con disgusto.

—Harry —respondió Holly, con simpleza.

—Y estos dos también, al parecer —añadió Eli, viendo a Jake y Regulus.

**También le tentaba una gran bola ****de cristal con una galaxia en miniatura dentro, que habría venido a significar que no ****tendría que volver a recibir otra clase de astronomía.**

—En realidad, si que tendrías que haberlas tomado —replicó Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes—. Aquello sólo te habría servido para tener más ventaja en clase.

** Pero lo que más a prueba puso su ****decisión apareció en su tienda favorita (Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del ****Quidditch) a la semana de llegar al Caldero Chorreante.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, recordando la Saeta de Fuego del primero.

**Deseoso de enterarse de qué era lo que observaba la multitud en la tienda, Harry se ****abrió paso para entrar; apretujándose entre brujos y brujas emocionados, hasta que vio, ****en un expositor; la escoba más impresionante que había visto en su vida.**

—¿Qué escoba? —preguntó James, emocionado.

**—Acaba de salir... prototipo... —le decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su ****acompañante.**  
><strong>—Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, ¿a que sí, papá? —gritó un muchacho más <strong>**pequeño que Harry, que iba colgado del brazo de su padre.**  
><strong>El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente:<strong>  
><strong>—¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! <strong>**¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mundiales!**

—¡¿Qué escoba es? —preguntó James de nuevo, completamente desesperado.

**Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño,**

—¿Al apartarla? —preguntó Bill, medio divertido.

—Estaba un poco nervioso —confesó Harry, sonrojándose .

—Lo hemos notado —señaló Astoria.

** Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado ****de la escoba:**

James se inclinó hacia delante.

_**SAETA DE FUEGO**_  
><em><strong>Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno <strong>**ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a ****mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ****ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección ****aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable ****y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a ****240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de ****frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior.**_

James se quedó en silencio.

—Lily, recuerdame que, cuando volvamos, encargue una Saeta de Fuego —dijo James, seriamente.

—Claro, James. Encarga una escoba, que no saldrá hasta dentro de catorce años —bufó Lily, negando con la cabeza.

**Preguntar el precio... Harry no quería ni imaginar cuanto costaría la Saeta de ****Fuego.**

—Muy. muy cara —dijo James—. Sobre todo si es usada por los equipos profesionales...

** Nunca le había apetecido nada tanto como aquello... Pero nunca había perdido ****un partido de quidditch en su Nimbus 2.000,**

—Cierto —dijo Will.

Harry se removió, incómodo, recordando su primer partido de ese año.

** ¿y de qué le servía dejar vacía su cámara ****de seguridad de Gringotts para comprarse la Saeta de Fuego teniendo ya una escoba ****muy buena?**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Regulus—. Tu escoba ya es buena, no necesitas otra.

** Harry no preguntó el precio, pero regresó a la tienda casi todos los días ****sólo para contemplar la Saeta de Fuego**

Lily suspiró.

—¿Tenías que ser cómo tu padre, en ese aspecto? —le preguntó la pelirroja.

**. Sin embargo, había cosas que Harry tenía que ****comprar. Fue a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, y como la ****túnica del colegio le quedaba ya demasiado corta tanto por las piernas como por los ****brazos, visitó la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin y ****compró otra nueva. Y lo más importante de todo: tenía que comprar los libros de texto ****para sus dos nuevas asignaturas: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.**

—No me puedo creer que escogieses Adivinación, Harry —gimió Lily.

**Harry se sorprendió al mirar el escaparate de la librería. **

—Pobre —suspiró Holly—. La primera vez que debió de haber visto tantos libros juntos.

**En lugar de la ****acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas ****de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de _El _****_monstruoso libro de los monstruos_.**

—¿Qué hacen vendiendo esas cosas allí? —preguntó Sally, con disgusto.

** Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que ****se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de ****lucha libre.**

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Cuanto desperdicio —murmuró la castaña.

**Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez.**

—La lista se suele revisar antes, Potter —dijo Daphne.

—Harry no es que sea muy normal —replicó Regulus.

** _El _****_monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos ****programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.**

—¿Cómo... —Lily suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es que ese libro forma parte del plan de estudios? Es demasiado peligroso.

—Oh —dijo Luna—, pues a mí me parecen muy tiernos. Yo al mío lo llamo _Mony._

_—_¿Le pusiste _Mony _a ese libro? —preguntó Neville, incrédulo.

** En ese momento ****Harry comprendió por qué Hagrid le había dicho que podía serle útil. Sintió alivio. Se ****había preguntado si Hagrid tendría problemas con algún nuevo y terrorífico animal de ****compañía.**

—Conociendo a Hagrid, yo de tú, no me fiaría —dijo Charlie.

**Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, el dependiente se acercó a él.**  
><strong>—¿Hogwarts? —preguntó de golpe—. ¿Vienes por los nuevos libros?<strong>  
><strong>—Sí —respondió Harry—. Necesito...<strong>  
><strong>—Quítate de en medio —dijo el dependiente con impaciencia, haciendo a Harry a <strong>**un lado. Se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y ****se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos.**

—Eso ha sido... —comentó Fred.

—...una de las idioteces más grande del mundo —añadió George.

Percy suspiró.

—¿Por qué ha dado por supuesto que iba a cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? —se preguntó—. ¡Es una asignatura optativa! ¡Sólo unos cuantos la cursan!

**—Espere —dijo Harry con prontitud—, ése ya lo tengo.**

—¿Sabes, Harry? —dijo Will—. Yo de ti, hubiese dejado que recogiese el libro. Y cuanto lo tuviese, le hubiese dicho que ese ya lo tenía.

—Eso es cruel —murmuró Eli.

—Tal vez. Pero así aprenderá a no suponer las cosas sin saberlas —replicó Will.

**—¿Sí? —El rostro del dependiente brilló de alivio—. ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ya me ****han mordido cinco veces en lo que va de día.**

—No han sido las suficientes, por lo visto —murmuró Daphne.

**Desgarró el aire un estruendoso rasguido. Dos libros monstruosos acababan de ****atrapar a un tercero y lo estaban desgarrando.**

—Esto es demasiado bestia —murmuró Ron.

**—¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! —gritó el dependiente, metiendo el bastón entre los ****barrotes para separarlos—. ¡No pienso volver a pedirlos, nunca más! ¡Ha sido una ****locura!**

—¿De dónde lo conseguiste tú? —preguntó Neville a Luna.

—Mi padre lo consiguió en un viaje —respondió Luna con simpleza.

—Me pregunto dónde lo habrá conseguido —murmuró Remus.

** Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ****ejemplares del _Libro invisible de la invisibilidad_.**

—¿Para que alguien iba a querer un libro invisible? —preguntó James—. No vas a leerlo en tu vida.

** Costaron una fortuna y nunca los ****encontramos... Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirte?**  
><strong>—Necesito <em>Disipar las nieblas del futuro<em>, de Cassandra Vablatsky —dijo Harry, ****consultando la lista de libros.**  
><strong>—Ah, vas a comenzar Adivinación, ¿verdad? —dijo el dependiente quitándose los <strong>**guantes y conduciendo a Harry a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sección ****dedicada a la predicción del futuro. Había una pequeña mesa rebosante de volúmenes ****con títulos como _Predecir lo impredecible, Protégete de los fallos y accidentes_, _Cuando _**_**el destino es adverso.**_

McGonagall bufó.

—No me explico como hay tantos libros sobre Adivinación.

Dumbledore la miró divertido.

**—Aquí tienes —le dijo el dependiente, que había subido unos peldaños para bajar ****un grueso libro de pasta negra—: _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, una guía excelente de ****métodos básicos de adivinación: quiromancia, bolas de cristal, entrañas de animales...**

—Cuantas cosas —murmuró Holly.

—La mayoría inútiles —apuntó Hermione.

**Pero Harry no escuchaba. Su mirada había ido a posarse en otro libro que estaba ****entre los que había expuestos en una pequeña mesa: _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer _**_**cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor.**_

—¿Por qué has tenido que fijarte en ese libro, de entre todos los que hay? —preguntó Emily, con un suspiro.

**—Yo en tu lugar no leería eso —dijo suavemente el dependiente, al ver lo que ****Harry estaba mirando—. Comenzarás a ver augurios de muerte por todos lados. Ese ****libro consigue asustar al lector hasta matarlo de miedo.**

—Entonces, ¿para qué tienen un libro como ese allí expuesto? —preguntó Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Pero Harry siguió examinando la portada del libro. Mostraba un perro negro, ****grande como un oso, con ojos brillantes. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar...**

James y Remus se miraron, pensando en Sirius.

**El dependiente puso en las manos de Harry el ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del _**_**futuro.**_  
><strong>—¿Algo más? —preguntó.<strong>  
><strong>—Sí —dijo Harry, algo aturdido, <strong>

—Deja de mirar ese libro —le recomendó Lily a su hijo.

**apartando los ojos de los del perro y consultando ****la lista de libros—: Necesito... _Transformación, nivel intermedio_ y _Libro reglamentario _**_**de hechizos, curso 3º.**_  
><strong>Diez minutos después, Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo <strong>**el brazo, y volvió al Caldero Chorreante sin apenas darse cuenta de por dónde iba, y ****chocando con varias personas.**

—Ese libro te ha afectado —dijo Ron—. Ya sabía yo, que loe libros no son buenos...

Hermione le dio un zape.

**Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, entró en ella y arrojó los libros ****sobre la cama. Alguien la había hecho.**

—Normalmente, en ese tipo de sitios, te la hacen —dijo Astoria.

** Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba a ****raudales. Harry oía los autobuses que pasaban por la calle muggle que quedaba detrás ****de él, fuera de la vista; y el alboroto de la multitud invisible, abajo, en el callejón ****Diagon. Se vio reflejado en el espejo que había en el lavabo.**  
><strong>—No puede haber sido un presagio de muerte —le dijo a su reflejo con actitud <strong>**desafiante—. Estaba muerto de terror cuando vi aquello en la calle Magnolia. ****Probablemente no fue más que un perro callejero.**

—No estaría tan seguro —murmuró James.

**Alzó la mano de forma automática, e intentó alisarse el pelo.**  
><strong>—Es una batalla perdida —le respondió el espejo con voz silbante.<strong>

—Estúpido espejo —masculló Ginny.

**Al pasar los días, Harry empezó a buscar con más ahínco a Ron y a Hermione.**

—Algo difícil —dijo Ron.

—Sí. Ambos llegamos el día antes —aclaró Hermione.

** Por ****aquellos días llegaban al callejón Diagon muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que faltaba ****poco para el comienzo del curso.**

Harry sonrió. Puede que esos días hubiesen sido geniales para él, pero nada se compara a volver a Hogwarts.

** Harry se encontró a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean ****Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor; en la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del ****Quidditch, donde también ellos se comían con los ojos la Saeta de Fuego;**

—Normal —dijeron todos los fanáticos del quidditch.

** se tropezó ****también, en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts, con el verdadero Neville Longbottom,**

Neville sonrió.

** un ****muchacho despistado de cara redonda. Harry no se detuvo para charlar; Neville parecía ****haber perdido la lista de los libros, y su abuela, que tenía un aspecto temible, le estaba ****riñendo. Harry deseó que ella nunca se enterara de que él se había hecho pasar por su ****nieto cuando intentaba escapar del Ministerio de Magia.**

—Seguramente hubiese estado encantada —bufó Eli.

—Sí... seguramente me diría que tendría que aprender de ti —añadió Neville.

**Harry despertó el último día de vacaciones pensando en que vería a Ron y a ****Hermione al día siguiente, en el expreso de Hogwarts. **

—No —dijeron los dos amigos del chico.

**Se levantó, se vistió, fue a ****contemplar por última vez la Saeta de Fuego, y se estaba preguntando dónde comería ****cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se volvió.**  
><strong>—¡Harry! ¡HARRY!<strong>  
><strong>Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue. Ron, <strong>**más pecoso que nunca; Hermione, muy morena; y los dos le llamaban la atención con la ****mano.**

—¡Por fin aparecen! —exclamó la sala.

**—¡Por fin! —dijo Ron,**

—Eso mismo decimos nosotros —dijo Jake.

** sonriendo a Harry de oreja a oreja cuando éste se sentó—. ****Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, y luego ****hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y...**  
><strong>—Compré la semana pasada todo el material escolar. ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de <strong>**que me alojo en el Caldero Chorreante?**

—Gracias por cortar a mi hermano —dijo Ginny, exasperada.

**—Mi padre —contestó Ron escuetamente.**  
><strong>Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, había oído <strong>**toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge.**

Arthur simplemente asintió.

**—¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —preguntó Hermione muy seria.**

—Ahora que sé lo que dijo ella, entiendo que la inflases —dijo Hermione.

**—Fue sin querer —respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa—. Perdí el ****control.**  
><strong>—No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —dijo Hermione con severidad—. <strong>**Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.**  
><strong>—A mí también —admitió Harry—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser <strong>**arrestado. **

—No te van a arrestar sólo por eso —bufó Tonks.

**—Miró a Ron—: ¿No sabrá tu padre por qué me ha perdonado Fudge el ****castigo?**  
><strong>—Probablemente, porque eres tú. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? <strong>

—En parte —murmuró Harry, pensando que había sido por la huida de Sirius Black.

**—Encogió los ****hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. El famoso Harry Potter. No me gustaría enterarme de lo ****que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me ****tendrían que desenterrar; porque mi madre me habría matado. **

—No seas exagerado, Ron —dijo Molly—Sólo te hubiese dejado sin cenar.

Ron hizo un jadeo, horrorizado.

—Creo que dejar a Ron sin cena, es peor que matarlo para él —susurró Ginny a Harry.

**De cualquier manera, tú ****mismo le puedes preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alojamos también en ****el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podrás venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y ****Hermione también se aleja allí!**  
><strong>La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.<strong>

—Sólo lo hice porqué el Caldero Chorreante queda más cerca de King's Cross que mi casa —dijo Hermione.

**—Mis padres me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio.**  
><strong>—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry, muy contento—. ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los <strong>**libros y el material para el próximo curso?**  
><strong>—Mira esto —dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y <strong>**abriéndola—: una varita mágica nueva. **

Ron sonrió, sacando su varita.

—¿Alguien quiere tocar mi varita? —preguntó Ron.

—Eh... no —respondió Ginny, haciendo una mueca.

—Qué mal ha sonado eso —dijeron los gemelos Weasley, en voz baja.

**Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, ****con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y tenemos todos los libros. —Señaló una mochila ****grande que había debajo de su silla—. ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El ****librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.**

—Y eso es quedarse corto —añadió Ron.

**—¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, señalando no una sino tres ****mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la sala, sorprendida.

**—Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo ****Hermione**

—Oh, cierto —señaló Luna.

**—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ****Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...**

La sala tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, a cada mención de las asignaturas de la castaña.

**—¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —preguntó Ron volviéndose a Harry ****y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ****¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!**  
><strong>—Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos —repuso <strong>**Hermione con seriedad.**

—En realidad, no lo es —comentó Lily.

—Lo sé, señora Potter —suspiró Hermione.

**—¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione? ****—preguntó Harry mientras Ron se reía.**

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —susurró Regulus.

—En principio... sí —murmuró Hermione.

**Hermione no les hizo caso:**  
><strong>—Todavía me quedan diez galeones <strong>

—Sin duda, a aprendido de Hagrid sobre cambiar temas —se burló James.

**—dijo comprobando su monedero—. En ****septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el ****regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.**  
><strong>—¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.<strong>

Hermione le dio un zape.

**—No, creo que no —respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. Lo que más me apetece ****es una lechuza. Harry tiene a _Hedwig_ y tú tienes a _Errol._..**

—_Errol _es de la familia, técnicamente —apuntó Percy.

**—No, no es mío. _Errol_ es de la familia.**

—¡Oh, no! —exclamaron los gemelos Weasley—. ¡Ron se parece a Percy!

** Lo único que poseo es a _Scabbers_. **

—Suerte que ya no lo hago —susurró Ron.

**—Se ****sacó la rata del bolsillo—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —añadió, poniendo a ****_Scabbers_ en la mesa, ante ellos—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.**  
><strong><em>Scabbers<em> estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mustios los bigotes.**

—No creo que tenga nada que ver con Egipto —murmuró Lily. James tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Era su imaginación, o esa rata le sonaba a... Peter? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué ocurría?

**—Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos —dijo Harry, que por entonces conocía ****ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para _Scabbers_. ****Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.**

—Dijimos lechuza —se quejó Ron, mientras Hermione reía, y Harry sonreía con diversión.

**Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales.**  
><strong>No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba <strong>**cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas ****chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. **

—No me gusta el ruido que hay en esa tienda —se quejó Daphne.

**La bruja que había detrás del mostrador ****estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que ****Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas.**  
><strong>Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas <strong>**muertas;**

—No es algo que quisiera saber —murmuró Holly.

** cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el ****caparazón;**

—Un cangrejo de fuego —adivinó Luna.

** serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de ****cristal;**

—No creo que quiera una de esas cerca de mí —dijo Charlie.

** un conejo gordo y blanco se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y ****volvía a su forma de conejo haciendo «¡plop!».**

Los nacidos de muggles sonrieron, ante la ironía.

** Había gatos de todos los colores, una ****escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que ****zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador; una enorme jaula de ratas negras de ****pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar saltos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada.**

—Bueno, nadie puede negar que no hay animales —dijo Neville.

**El cliente de los tritones de doble cola salió de la tienda y Ron se aproximó al ****mostrador.**  
><strong>—Se trata de mi rata —le explicó a la bruja—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto <strong>**está descolorida.**  
><strong>—Ponla en el mostrador —le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del <strong>**bolsillo.**  
><strong>Ron sacó a <em>Scabbers<em> y la puso junto a la jaula de las ratas, que dejaron sus juegos y ****corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor.**

_A lo mejor sentían que no era una rata de verdad _pensó Harry.

** Como casi todo lo que Ron tenía, _Scabbers_ ****era de segunda mano (antes había pertenecido a su hermano Percy) y estaba un poco ****estropeada. Comparada con las flamantes ratas de la jaula, tenía un aspecto muy ****desmejorado.**

—Comparada con cualquier cosa, en realidad —bufó Percy.

**—Hum —dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a _Scabbers_—, ¿cuántos años tiene?**

—Más de los que podría alcanzar una rata —gruñó Remus.

**—No lo sé —respondió Ron—. Es muy vieja. Era de mi hermano.**  
><strong>—¿Qué poderes tiene? —preguntó la bruja examinando a <em>Scabbers<em> de cerca.**

—Unos muy raros, para pertenecer a una rata —dijo Harry.

**—Bueenoooo... —dijo Ron.**  
><strong>La verdad era que <em>Scabbers<em> nunca había dado el menor indicio de poseer ningún ****poder que mereciera la pena. Los ojos de la bruja se desplazaron desde la partida oreja ****izquierda de la rata a su pata delantera, a la que le faltaba un dedo,**

Algunos gruñeron, recordando ese detalle.

** y chascó la lengua en ****señal de reprobación.**  
><strong>—Ha pasado lo suyo —comentó la bruja.<strong>  
><strong>—Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy —se defendió Ron.<strong>  
><strong>—No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como ésta viva <strong>**mucho más de tres años —dijo la bruja—. Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más ****resistente, quizá te guste una de éstas...**  
><strong>Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos.<strong>

—Se nota que quieren que alguien las compre —dijo Astoria.

** Ron murmuró:**  
><strong>—Presumidas.<strong>

—Demasiado presumidas —dijo Jake, de acuerdo con Ron.

**—Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas ****—dijo la bruja, sacando una pequeña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.**

_Ojala fuese veneno _pensó Ron, con rabia.

**—Vale —dijo Ron—. ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay!**  
><strong>Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta,<strong>

Ron bufó. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese gato del demonio!

** se ****le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra _Scabbers_, bufando sin parar.**

—Adiós a la rata —murmuró Regulus, Holly le dio un zape.

**—¡No, _Crookshanks_, no! —gritó la bruja, pero _Scabbers_ salió disparada de sus ****manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la ****puerta.**  
><strong>—¡<em>Scabbers<em>! —gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; ****Harry lo siguió.**

—Podrías haberme parado —le susurró Ron a Harry. Este se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo con inocencia.

**Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a _Scabbers_, que se había refugiado bajo ****una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del ****Quidditch. Ron volvió a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. Se estiró y se rascó la ****cabeza.**  
><strong>—¿Qué ha sido?<strong>  
><strong>—O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño —respondió Harry.<strong>

—Seguro que Daphy esta deseando que fuese un tigre —dijo Astoria, con algo de burla. Daphne se sonrojo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Will, con las cejas levantadas.

—Le encantan —respondió la menor de los Greengrass.

—¡Astoria! —exclamó Daphne, avergonzada.

Will iba a decir algo, pero una patada de Emily le hizo callar.

**—¿Dónde está Hermione?**  
><strong>—Supongo que comprando la lechuza.<strong>

—No —dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

**Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tienda de animales mágicos. ****Llegaron cuando salía Hermione, pero no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente ****sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.**

—Vaya, esto va a ser interesante —murmuró Sally.

—Lo fue demasiado —se quejaron los Gryffindor que iban en esa época a Hogwarts.

**—¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —preguntó Ron pasmado.**

Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, y Hermione le dio un zape.

**—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.**  
><strong>«Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito», pensó Harry. El pelaje canela del gato era <strong>**espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal ****genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique.**

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione, mientras Ginny y Holly le daban un zape a Harry.

** Sin ****embargo, en aquel momento en que _Scabbers_ no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba ****suavemente, feliz en los brazos de Hermione.**

—Es que es un encanto —dijo Hermione, feliz.

**—¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo!**  
><strong>—No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, <em>Crookshanks<em>? —dijo Hermione.**

—Francamente, dudo de eso —murmuró Ron con recelo.

**—¿Y qué pasa con _Scabbers_? —preguntó Ron, señalando el bolsillo que tenía a la ****altura del pecho—. ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser ****cerca?**  
><strong>—Eso me recuerda que te olvidaste el tónico para ratas —dijo Hermione, <strong>**entregándole a Ron la botellita roja**

—Acabas de quedar muy mal, colega —dijo Will.

**—. Y deja de preocuparte. _Crookshanks_ dormirá en ****mi dormitorio y _Scabbers_ en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay?**

—¿Te hago una lista? —le preguntó Ron con sarcasmo. Un libro apareció en las manos de Hermione, quién lo uso para atizar a Ron.

** El pobre _Crookshanks_... La ****bruja me dijo que llevaba una eternidad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.**

—Con el carácter que se las gasta, no me extraña —murmuró Neville, recordando a _Crookshanks_.

**—Me pregunto por qué —dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el ****camino del Caldero Chorreante. Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en el bar ****leyendo _El Profeta_.**

Arthur sonrió ante su primera aparición.

**—¡Harry! —dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo—, ¿cómo estás?**  
><strong>—Bien, gracias —dijo Harry en el momento en que él, Ron y Hermione llegaban <strong>**con todas sus compras. ****El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y Harry vio la fotografía ya familiar de Sirius ****Black, mirándole.**

Harry desvió la mirada al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre él. Sally, Will, Emily y Regulus miraban el libro.

**—¿Todavía no lo han cogido? —preguntó.**  
><strong>—No —dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocupado—. En el Ministerio <strong>**nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido ****nada.**

—Sirius es demasiado bueno escondiéndose —declaró James, con orgullo.

**—¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —preguntó Ron—. Estaría bien ****conseguir algo más de dinero...**  
><strong>—No seas absurdo, Ron —dijo el señor Weasley, que, visto más de cerca, parecía <strong>**muy tenso**

Arthur se mordió el labio. En esa época, pensaba que Sirius Black era un peligroso recluso, y no quería que sus hijos estuviesen cerca de él.

**—. Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes ****de Azkaban. Ya lo verás.**

—No, no lo vi —replicó Ron.

**En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley cargada con compras y seguida ****por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, ****último Premio Anual, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.**

El resto de Weasley, menos Bill y Charlie, sonrieron ante su mención.

**Ginny, que siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida en presencia de Harry, ****parecía aún más tímida de lo normal. Tal vez porque él le había salvado la vida en ****Hogwarts durante el último curso. Se puso colorada y murmuró «hola» sin mirarlo.**

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzada. Ella había querido darle a Harry las gracias por salvar su vida el curso anterior. Pero, claramente, no había podido.

**Percy, sin embargo, le tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se ****hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:**  
><strong>—Es un placer verte, Harry.<strong>  
><strong>—Hola, Percy —contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa.<strong>  
><strong>—Espero que estés bien —dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano. <strong>**Era como ser presentado al alcalde.**

Percy se sonrojo, mientras sus hermanos le hacían burlas.

**—Muy bien, gracias...**  
><strong>—¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo <strong>**ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico...**  
><strong>—Maravilloso —dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a <strong>**Harry—. Sencillamente increíble.**

—¡Os adoro! —exclamó James. Él sabía que su hijo odiaba la fama, y le agradaba ver como los gemelos Weasley bromeaban usándola.

**Percy frunció el entrecejo.**  
><strong>—Ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y también le estrechó la mano—. <strong>**Esto es fabuloso...**

La sala reía con ganas. Fred le guiñó un ojo a Emily, quien dejo de reír, sonrojándose levemente. No acababa de entender por qué razón sentía aquello con un chico al que apenas conocía.

**—He dicho que ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley, depositando sus compras sobre ****una silla vacía—. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras ****emocionantes noticias. —Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el ****pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —dijo rebosante de orgullo.**  
><strong>—Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro.<strong>  
><strong>—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de <strong>**repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.**

—Algo difícil, siendo ambos de Gryffindor —apuntó Sally.

—Igualmente me hubiese gustado que alguno de los dos, fuese prefecto —replicó Molly.

**—¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía ****repugnarle**

—Lo hace —dijo George.

**—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.**

—Eso no es cierto —interrumpió James, apuntando a Remus—. Él fue prefecto, y seguía siendo divertido.

—La excepción a la norma, solía decir Sirius —recordó Remus.

**Ginny se rió.**  
><strong>—¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —dijo cortante la <strong>**señora Weasley.**

—Es un poco tarde, mamá —replicó Ginny, con una sonrisa inocente. Molly suspiró.

**—Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —respondió Percy con ****altivez—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...**  
><strong>Se fue y George dio un suspiro.<strong>  
><strong>—Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide —le dijo a Harry—, pero mi madre nos <strong>**descubrió.**

Percy fulminó a los gemelos con la mirada. Él no tenía ni idea de aquello.

**Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable. Tom, el tabernero, junto tres mesas del ****comedor; y los siete Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de ****la cena.**  
><strong>—¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross mañana, papá? —preguntó Fred en el momento en <strong>**que probaban un suculento pudín de chocolate.**  
><strong>—El Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de coches —respondió el señor <strong>**Weasley.**

—Eso no es normal —dijo Tonks.

**Todos lo miraron.**  
><strong>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy con curiosidad.<strong>

—Sirius Black —adivinó Jake.

**—Por ti, Percy —dijo George muy serio—. Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con ****las iniciales «P. A.» en ellas...**  
><strong>—Por «Presumido del Año» —dijo Fred.<strong>  
><strong>Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una carcajada.<strong>

Al igual que la sala, aunque Molly sonreía, y los labios de Percy temblaban.

**—¿Por qué nos proporciona coches el Ministerio, padre? —preguntó Percy con voz ****de circunstancias.**  
><strong>—Bueno, como ya no tenemos coche, me hacen ese favor; dado que soy <strong>**funcionario.**  
><strong>Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero Harry notó que las orejas se le habían puesto <strong>**coloradas, como las de Ron cuando se azoraba.**

—Papá, mientes fatal —dijo Fred, negando con la cabeza.

**—Menos mal —dijo la señora Weasley con voz firme—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la ****cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros?**

—Tampoco era para tanto —murmuraron los chicos.

** Qué buena estampa haríais en el ****metro muggle... **

—Sin duda, será algo único —murmuró Neville.

**Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad?**  
><strong>—Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl —dijo Percy con tono de <strong>**resignación—. Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama.**

—Chivato —masculló Ron por lo bajo.

**—Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la ****mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo —le reprendió la señora Weasley.**  
><strong>Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos.<strong>

La misma cara que le lanzaba ahora. Percy simplemente lo ignoro.

**Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesados y adormilados.**

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Will.

—Después de este capítulo, comemos algo —decidió Dumbledore.

** Uno por uno ****fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, para ultimar el equipaje del día ****siguiente. La habitación de Ron y Percy era contigua a la de Harry. Acababa de cerrar ****su baúl con llave cuando oyó voces de enfado a través de la pared, y fue a ver qué ****ocurría.**

—¿Qué os pasa, chicos? —les preguntó Molly, con los brazos en jarras, a sus dos hijos.

—Nada —dijeron los dos, sumisamente.

**La puerta de la habitación 12 estaba entreabierta, y Percy gritaba.**  
><strong>—Estaba aquí, en la mesita. Me la quité para sacarle brillo.<strong>

—¿Alguien apuesta a que es su insignia de Premio Anual? —preguntó Will.

—Nadie tomara esa apuesta —respondió Daphne.

**—No la he tocado, ¿te enteras? —gritaba Ron a su vez.**  
><strong>—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry.<strong>  
><strong>—Mi insignia de Premio Anual ha desaparecido —dijo Percy volviéndose a Harry.<strong>

—Lo sabía —dijo Will.

—Ya lo sabíamos —replicó Emily, rodando los ojos.

**—Lo mismo ha ocurrido con el tónico para ratas de _Scabbers_ —añadió Ron, ****sacando las cosas de su baúl para comprobarlas—. Puede que me lo haya olvidado en el ****bar...**  
><strong>—¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insignia! —gritó Percy.<strong>

—No hace falta que le grites a tu hermano, Percy —le regañó Molly a su tercer hijo.

**—Yo iré por lo de _Scabbers_, ya he terminado de preparar el equipaje —dijo Harry ****a Ron.**  
><strong>Harry se hallaba en mitad de las escaleras, que estaban muy oscuras, cuando oyó <strong>**dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño, menos Arthur y Molly, que se miraron. ¿Harry había oído su discusión?

** Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran ****las de los padres de Ron.**

—Más te vale no escuchar, Harry —gruñó Lily.

—Lily, es el hijo de James —replicó Remus.

—Cierto.

** Se quedó dudando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta ****de que los había oído discutiendo, y el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo detenerse y ****luego acercarse a la puerta del comedor.**

—Bueno, Lily —dijo James, en defensa de su hijo—. No esperas que oiga su nombre y no haga nada, ¿verdad?

**—No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo —decía acaloradamente el señor Weasley—. ****Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar ****a Harry como a un niño. Tiene trece años y...**

—La verdad, no creo que trece años sea para que fuese tratado como un adulto —dijo Sally.

**—¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! **

—¿Después del basilisco? —preguntó Harry—. Lo dudo seriamente.

**—dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta—. ****¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, ****está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!**

—En verdad, no —dijo Ron.

—Harry no hubiese estado tranquilo, sin saber algo —añadió Hermione.

**—No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! —contestó el señor Weasley—. Ya ****sabes cómo son Harry y Ron, que se escapan por ahí. Se han internado en el bosque ****prohibido dos veces.**

—En realidad, yo sólo he ido una vez al bosque —replicó Ron.

** ¡Pero Harry no debe hacer lo mismo en este curso! **

Harry empezó a silbar, aparentando inocencia. Holly negó con la cabeza, ante la reacción de su hermano.

**¡Cada vez que ****pienso lo que podía haberle sucedido la otra noche, cuando se escapó de casa...! Si el ****autobús noctámbulo no lo hubiera recogido, me juego lo que sea a que el Ministerio lo ****hubiera encontrado muerto.**

—No exageres —masculló Sally, feliz de que su novio no estuviese allí.

**—Pero no está muerto, está bien, así que ¿de qué sirve...?**  
><strong>—Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, y quizá lo esté,<strong>

—Podemos asegurar que esta loco —dijeron James, Lily, Remus y Sally a la vez.

** pero fue lo bastante ****inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. **

—Tengo la impresión de que esta no será la única fuga de la que oigamos hablar —dijo Luna.

—Luna, no digas eso —suplicó Ginny.

**Han pasado tres ****semanas y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fudge a _El Profeta_: ****no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de inventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos ****solas. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...**  
><strong>—Pero Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts.<strong>

—¡Oh, genial! —dijo Regulus.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Holly.

—Qué mi padre es un fanboy de tu hermano —respondió Regulus.

**—Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completamente segura. Si Black es ****capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore asintió secamente.

**—Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...**  
><strong>Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley había dado un puñetazo en la <strong>**mesa.**

Los hijos del matrimonio Weasley miraron con sorpresa a su padre.

**—Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa ****porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que ****Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en ****sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: «Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.»**

—Eso no ayuda mucho en su defensa —murmuró Eli.

**Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black ****piensa que con su muerte Quien Tú Sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la ****noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y se ha pasado diez años solo en ****Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...**

—Imposible —dijo Sally—. Estamos hablando de Sirius. Él no sería capaz de pensar ni una hora seguida, menos diez años.

**Se hizo el silencio. Harry pegó aún más el oído a la puerta.**

—Un poco cotilla, ¿no crees, Harry? —le preguntó Holly, con voz burlona.

**—Bien, Arthur. Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero te olvidas de Albus ****Dumbledore. Creo que nada le podría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el ****director.**

—Creo que me infravaloras, Molly —replicó Dumbledore.

** Supongo que estará al corriente de todo esto.**  
><strong>—Por supuesto que sí. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de <strong>**Azkaban se apostaran en los accesos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió.**

—¿Los guardias de Azkaban? —susurró Lily, furiosa—. ¿Esas asquerosas criaturas, están protegiendo a unos críos?

**—¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atrapar a Black?**

Algunos bufaron.

**—Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guardias de Azkaban —respondió ****el señor Weasley con disgusto—. Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así...**

—Nadie tiene simpatía por los guardias de Azkaban —replicó Tonks.

** Pero ****cuando se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría ****evitar.**  
><strong>—Si salvan a Harry...<strong>

Harry soltó una carcajada desganada. ¿Salvarlo a él? Imposible.

**—En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos —dijo el señor Weasley con ****cansancio—. Es tarde, Molly. Será mejor que subamos...**  
><strong>Harry oyó mover las sillas. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se alejó para no ser visto <strong>**por el pasadizo que conducía al bar.**

—Tendrías que tener la capa siempre contigo, Harry —dijo James.

**La puerta del comedor se abrió y segundos después el rumor de pasos le indicó que ****los padres de Ron subían las escaleras.**  
><strong>La botella de tónico para las ratas estaba bajo la mesa a la que se habían sentado. <strong>

—Que casualidad —dijo Astoria.

**Harry esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Ron y volvió a ****subir por las escaleras, con la botella.**  
><strong>Fred y George estaban agazapados en la sombra del rellano de la escalera,<strong>

Molly estrechó los ojos. Ella no los había visto.

**partiéndose de risa al oír a Percy poniendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con ****Ron, en busca de la insignia.**

Percy los miró con desconfianza. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Estaba claro que habían sido Fred y George.

**—La tenemos nosotros—le susurró Fred al oído—. La hemos mejorado.**  
><strong>En la insignia se leía ahora: Premio Asnal.<strong>

—¡Fred! ¡George! —gritó Percy.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron ambos a coro, con sonrisas traviesas.

**Harry lanzó una risa forzada. Le llevó a Ron el tónico para ratas, se encerró en la ****habitación y se echó en la cama.**  
><strong>Así que Sirius Black iba tras él. Eso lo explicaba todo.<strong>

—Más bien, sólo una parte de la historia —dijo Harry.

** Fudge había sido indulgente ****con él porque estaba muy contento de haberlo encontrado con vida. Le había hecho ****prometer a Harry que no saldría del callejón Diagon, donde había un montón de magos ****para vigilarle. Y había mandado dos coches del Ministerio para que fueran todos a la ****estación al día siguiente, para que los Weasley pudieran proteger a Harry hasta que ****hubiera subido al tren.**

—Exactamente era eso —dijo Arthur, con un poco de culpa en la voz.

**Harry estaba tumbado, escuchando los gritos amortiguados que provenían de la ****habitación de al lado**

—Sino llegó a saber de que son esos gritos, pensaría cosas muy raras —susurró Will.

—No quiero saber en que estabas pensando —gruñó Emily.

**, y se preguntó por qué no estaría más asustado.**

—Porqué no eres así —dijeron sus amigos.

** Sirius Black había ****matado a trece personas con un hechizo;**

—No —dijeron los tres hijos de Sirius.

** los padres de Ron, obviamente, pensaban que ****Harry se aterrorizaría al enterarse de la verdad.**

—No lo iba a estar —masculló Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

** Pero Harry estaba completamente de ****acuerdo con la señora Weasley en que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra era aquel en que ****estuviera Albus Dumbledore. **

Dumbledore suspiró. ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba a pensar que él era intocable o algo así?

**¿No decía siempre la gente que Dumbledore era la única ****persona que había inspirado miedo a lord Voldemort? ¿No le daría a Black, siendo la ****mano derecha de Voldemort, tanto miedo como a éste?**

—En realidad, a quién tiene miedo Sirius, es a Minnie, hijo —aclaró James.

**Y además estaban los guardias de Azkaban, de los que hablaba todo el mundo. La ****mayoría de las personas les tenían un miedo irracional, y si estaban apostados alrededor ****del colegio, las posibilidades de que Black pudiera entrar parecían muy escasas.**

_Pues prácticamente se coló a la primera _pensaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remus.

** No, en ****realidad, lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que ****le permitieran visitar Hogsmeade. **

—Cierto, las visitas —dijo Daphne.

**Nadie querría dejarle abandonar la seguridad del ****castillo hasta que hubieran atrapado a Black; de hecho, Harry sospechaba que vigilarían ****cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.**

Harry simplemente rodó los ojos, mientras bufaba exasperado.

**Arrugó el ceño mirando al oscuro techo. ¿Creían que no era capaz de cuidar de sí ****mismo? Había escapado tres veces de lord Voldemort. No era un completo inútil...**

—Lo sabemos, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall en tono conciliador—. Pero no queríamos arriesgarnos.

**Sin querer; le vino a la mente la silueta animal que había visto entre las sombras en ****la calle Magnolia. Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor...**  
><strong>—No me van a matar —dijo Harry en voz alta.<strong>  
><strong>—Así me gusta, amigo —contestó el espejo con voz soñolienta.<strong>

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Alastor.

—Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Vamos a comer. Sally, querida, ¿te importaría llevar una bandeja de comida a Sirius? Y de paso, otra al señor Black... por si acaso.

—Por supuesto que no me importa —dijo Sally, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**quinto capítulo recién traído.**

**Bueno, para tranquilizar a las masas, diré que en el siguiente capítulo habrá una conversación entre los hermanos Black, aparte de la lectura del siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. El dementor

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso, forma parte de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson<strong>, a ver si se le quitan las ganas asesinas.

* * *

><p><strong>Clenery Aingremont, dado que tienes desactivados los PM, tengo que responderte por aquí.<strong>

**-En el segundo libro, cuando los de segundo están escogiendo las clases optativas, Percy le dice a Harry que Charlie prefirió escoger Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con lo que se da a suponer que si es una clase optativa.**

**-En el capítulo anterior, afirmo que Luna consiguió _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ gracias a su padre. Pero en ningún momento digo que lo usé para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.**

**-Bueno, estoy seguro que los dentistas cobran bastante por visita. Además, que siempre me he imaginado que la familia de Hermione pertenecían a la clase social media-alta.**

* * *

><p>Sirius observaba el techo con la mirada perdida. Reg dormía profundamente, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. O eso creía, hasta que oyó un ruido a su lado.<p>

Sirius casi se rompe el cuello al ver cómo su hermano se incorporaba, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Regulus sonaba pastosa, cómo si llevará tiempo sin hablar—. ¿Dónde... ¿Sirius?

—Reg —susurró Sirius—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mal —gruñó Reg—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué te ves cómo si fueras más viejo? —Sirius dio un suspiro, antes de explicárselo todo a Reg—. Entonces... ¿tienes tres hijos?

—¿Eso es lo único que sacas en claro de todo este asunto? —le preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

—Es lo que más me ha sorprendido —se defendió Reg. Lo cuál era cierto. Imaginarse a su hermano cómo padre, era simplemente hilarante.

—A mí si que me sorprendió —se defendió Sirius—. Imagínate que de la nada, aparece una mujer que te has follado una noche de borrachera, hace catorce años y con dos hijos, que resultan que son tus hijos. ¿Tú cómo te quedas? —Regulus tuvo que darle la rezón a su hermano. Si eso le hubiese pasado a él, no estaría tan tranquilo—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Reg se tensó. No quería decirle a Sirius lo que le había sucedido en la cueva. Pero sabía que su hermano no le dejaría en paz, así que no tuvo más remedio que explicárselo.

—Hará unos día, el Señor Tenebroso me pidió que le prestase un elfo doméstico, Sirius —comenzó a narrar Reg—. Yo le presté a Kreacher. El Señor Tenebroso se llevó a Kreacher a una cueva, para que le ayudase a depositar un objeto, y luego lo abandonó, en una cueva llena de inferis...

—¿Inferis? —jadeó Sirius, horrorizado. Vale que el elfo le cayese mal, pero tampoco quería que muriese despedazado por esas cosas.

—Así es —asintió Reg, apesadumbrado—. Por suerte, el Señor Tenebroso no contó que los elfos son más poderosos, en cuestión de magia, y Kreacher pudo escapar. Me contó lo que había sucedido, y ambos volvimos a la cueva —ahí Reg se estremeció—. Recuerdo que llegamos a una isla que había en el centro, dónde estaba una poción. Lo último que recuerdo es beber esa poción, y agarrar el objeto que había dentro, antes de aparecer aquí.

—El guardapelo —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Ese era el objeto, Reg?

—¿Sabes que son los Horrocruxes, Sirius? —preguntó Reg, en un susurro. Sirius asintió, antes de que sus ojos se abriesen en comprensión.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Sirius, consternado—. Pero... el diario...

—¿De qué diario hablas? —preguntó Reg, mirando a su hermano. Sirius le contó todo lo que había sucedido en los dos anteriores libros. Al final, Reg tenía el ceño fruncido—. El diario era un Horrocrux, ¿pero...

La puerta de la habitación gimió al entrar Sally, cargada con dos bandejas repletas de comida.

—Sally/Jones —dijeron ambos hombres, al ver a la mujer.

—Me alegró de ver que estás despierto, Regulus —dijo Sally, depositando las bandejas de comida sobre una mesa, que hasta hace unos segundos, no estaba allí—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor que antes —confesó Reg, sentadose en la cama—. Por cierto, me he enterado de lo tuyo con Sirius. Felicidades.

—Gracias —dijo Sally, ruborizándose a más no poder—. Yo me voy, es mi turno de lectura. Sirius, ¿te quedas o vienes?

—Voy a quedarme un poco más, Sally —dijo su novio, besando la frente de la mujer—. Nos vemos luego.

Sally salió de la habitación, y los dos hermanos se dispusieron a empezar a comer.

—Sirius —dijo Reg, en un momento determinado—. Yo, siento haberme convertido en mortifago...

—No importa, Reg —replicó Sirius—. Sé que lo hiciste por presión de nuestros padres. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que al final te diste cuenta de lo correcto. Y ahora estás aquí.

Reg sonrió, aliviado por las palabras de Sirius.

* * *

><p>Tras terminar la comida, y que Sally le dijese a todo, que los dos hermanos estaban bien, ella tomó el libro y lo abrió por el nuevo capítulo. Puso mala cara al leerlo.<p>

—**El dementor **—leyó con disgusto evidente—. Decidme que sólo oísteis hablar de ellos y ya está... Espera, no me lo digáis. Prefiero no saberlo.

**A la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó a Harry, sonriendo como de costumbre con su ****boca desdentada y llevándole una taza de té.**

—¡A nosotros no nos despertaron así! —exclamaron los gemelos Weasley, indignados.

—Mamá nos despierta a gritos —añadió George.

** Harry se vistió, y trataba de convencer a ****_Hedwig_ de que volviera a la jaula**

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Es muy testadura —gruñó Harry.

—Se parece al dueño —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

** cuando Ron abrió de golpe la puerta y entró enfadado, ****poniéndose la camisa.**  
><strong>—Cuanto antes subamos al tren, mejor —dijo—. Por lo menos en Hogwarts puedo <strong>**alejarme de Percy. Ahora me acusa de haber manchado de té su foto de Penélope ****Clearwater. **

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron, sonriendo con malicia. Puede que ellos, de forma "accidental", hubiesen manchado la foto de su hermano...

**—Ron hizo una mueca—. Ya sabes, su novia. Ha ocultado la cara bajo el ****marco porque su nariz ha quedado manchada...**

—¿Te das cuenta, Percy, de que eras mayor de edad, y podrás haber limpiado la mancha con magia? —le preguntó Charlie a su hermano pequeño. Percy se ruborizo.

**—Tengo algo que contarte —comenzó Harry, pero lo interrumpieron Fred y ****George, que se asomaron a la habitación para felicitar a Ron por haber vuelto a enfadar ****a Percy.**

—Si que sois oportunos, chicos —dijo Bill, con sarcasmo.

**Bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al señor Weasley, que leía la primera página de ****_El Profeta_ con el entrecejo fruncido,**

James frunció el ceño, adivinando que habría publicado allí.

** y a la señora Weasley, que hablaba a Ginny y a ****Hermione de un filtro amoroso que había hecho de joven.**

—Mamá —dijeron sus hijos, asombrado. Molly se ruborizo.

—¿Algo que decirme? —le preguntó Arthur, con algo de bula.

** Las tres se reían con risa ****floja.**

Ahora, Hermione y Ginny se ruborizaron junto con la madre de la segunda.

**—¿Qué me ibas a contar? —preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se sentaron.**  
><strong>—Más tarde —murmuró Harry, al mismo tiempo que Percy irrumpía en el <strong>**comedor.**

—Otro más irrumpiendo en el momento poco preciso —murmuró Tonks.

**Con el ajetreo de la partida, Harry tampoco tuvo tiempo de hablar con Ron.**

—Anda que piensas en mí —dijo Hermione.

** Todos ****estaban muy ocupados bajando los baúles por la estrecha escalera del Caldero ****Chorreante **

—Creo que es la primera vez que se queda tanta gente en el Caldero Chorreante —murmuró James.

**y apilándolos en la puerta, con _Hedwig_ y _Hermes_, la lechuza de Percy, ****encaramadas en sus jaulas. Al lado de los baúles había un pequeño cesto de mimbre que ****bufaba ruidosamente.**

—Se nota que a _Crookshanks _no le gusta estar encerrado —señaló Eli.

—¿A quién le gustaría? —preguntó Regulus, en voz baja.

**—Vale, _Crookshanks_ —susurró Hermione a través del mimbre—, te dejaré salir en ****el tren.**

—No creo que eso sea muy buena idea —murmuró Holly, pensando en el capítulo anterior, cuando había aparecido el gato por primera vez.

**—No lo harás —dijo Ron terminantemente—. ¿Y la pobre _Scabbers_?**

—Retiro lo dicho —susurró Ron.

**Se señaló el bolsillo del pecho, donde un bulto revelaba que _Scabbers_ estaba allí ****acurrucada.**  
><strong>El señor Weasley, que había aguardado fuera a los coches del Ministerio, se asomó <strong>**al interior.**  
><strong>—Aquí están —anunció—. Vamos, Harry.<strong>  
><strong>El señor Weasley condujo a Harry a través del corto trecho de acera hasta el <strong>**primero de los dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, los dos conducidos por brujos ****de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda.**

—Vais a llegar a la estación con clase —señaló Will, en broma.

**—Sube, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley, mirando a ambos lados de la calle llena de ****gente. Harry subió a la parte trasera del coche, y enseguida se reunieron con él ****Hermione y Ron, y para disgusto de Ron, también Percy.**

Percy rodó los ojos.

**El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, comparado con el que Harry había ****hecho en el autobús noctámbulo.**

—Claro que no iban a ser igual —dijo Holly, rodando los ojos—. Ese autobús es un peligro publico.

** Los coches del Ministerio de Magia parecían bastante ****normales, aunque Harry vio que podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber ****traspasado el coche nuevo de la empresa de tío Vernon.**

—¡Magia! —exclamaron los bromistas.

** Llegaron a King's Cross con ****veinte minutos de adelanto; **

—Eso si que es magia —señaló Fred.

—Sobre todo, tratándose de Weasley —añadió George.

**los conductores del Ministerio les consiguieron carritos, ****descargaron los baúles, saludaron al señor Weasley y se alejaron, poniéndose, sin que se ****supiera cómo, en cabeza de una hilera de coches parados en el semáforo.**

—Eso le vendría de lujo a mi padre —suspiró Hermione, recordando los atascos.

**El señor Weasley se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry durante todo el camino de la ****estación.**

—Creo que exageran algo —murmuró James.

**—Bien, pues —propuso mirándolos a todos—. Como somos muchos, vamos a ****entrar de dos en dos. Yo pasaré primero con Harry.**

—Que casualidad —murmuró Jake.

—Sois número impar —contó Luna.

—Será más lógico pasar de tres en tres —corroboró Astoria.

**El señor Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, ****empujando el carrito de Harry y, según parecía, muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que ****acababa de entrar por la vía 9. Dirigiéndole a Harry una elocuente mirada, se apoyó ****contra la barrera como sin querer. Harry lo imitó.**

—Creo que alguien si que se tendría que fijar en eso —dijo Neville—. Quiero decir, que hay demasiada gente, y alguien se tendría que fijar por fuerza.

—Ya hay magos preparados de manera cualificada para ese tipo de situaciones, señor Longbottom —explicó Dumbledore.

**Un instante después, cayeron de lado a través del metal sólido y se encontraron en ****el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Levantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts,**

Varios sonrieron con ganas. Hogwarts era un lugar increíble, y ese tren era el billete de ida.

** un ****tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén repleto de magos y brujas ****que acompañaban al tren a sus hijos. De repente, detrás de Harry aparecieron Percy y ****Ginny. Jadeaban y parecía que habían atravesado la barrera corriendo.**

—Es que la atravesamos así —bufó Percy—. Ya le dije a Ginny que fuese caminando, pero ni caso...

—¿Yo? —replicó Ginny con voz indignada. Fulminó a Percy con sus ojos marrones—. Te recuerdo, Percival, que eras tú el que me metía prisa a mí, porqué querías encontrarte con tu novia cuanto antes...

Percy se sonrojo, mientras el resto estallaba en carcajadas.

**—¡Ah, ahí está Penélope! —dijo Percy, alisándose el pelo y sonrojándose.**

El sonrojo de Percy creció, mientras el resto reía. Sally, compadeciéndose de él, volvió a la lectura.

**Ginny miró a Harry, y ambos se volvieron para ocultar la risa **

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo, sonrojándose levemente. Los hermanos de la pelirroja fruncieron el ceño. ¿Ocurría algo entre los dos?

**en el momento en ****que Percy se acercó sacando pecho (para que ella no pudiera dejar de notar la insignia ****reluciente)**

—Me suena de algo —murmuró Lily, sonriendo con burla a James.

** a una chica de pelo largo y rizado.**

Percy suspiró, pensando en su ex-novia.

**Después de que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley se reunieran con ellos, Harry y ****el señor Weasley se abrieron paso hasta el final del tren, pasaron ante compartimentos ****repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que estaba casi vacío. **

—Normalmente casi siempre al final del tren —dijo Ron.

—Cómo si tú lo supieses —replicó Hermione, recordando el método de llegada de sus amigos en segundo curso.

**Subieron los ****baúles, pusieron a _Hedwig_ y a _Crookshanks_ en la rejilla portaequipajes, y volvieron a ****salir para despedirse de los padres de Ron.**  
><strong>La señora Weasley besó a todos sus hijos, luego a Hermione y por último a Harry. <strong>**Éste se sintió embarazado pero muy agradecido cuando ella le dio un abrazo de más.**

Molly le sonrió a Harry.

**—Cuídate, Harry ¿Lo harás? —dijo separándose de él, con los ojos especialmente ****brillantes. Luego abrió su enorme bolso y dijo—: He preparado bocadillos para todos. ****Aquí los tenéis, Ron... no, no son de conserva de buey...**

—Me alegró... los odio —murmuró Ron.

—Increíble que no te guste algo —jadeó Ginny, sorprendida.

** Fred... ¿dónde está Fred? **

—Aquí —dijo George, levantando la mano.

**¡Ah, ****estás ahí, cariño...!**  
><strong>—Harry —le dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley—, ven aquí un momento.<strong>  
><strong>Señaló una columna con la cabeza y Harry lo siguió hasta ella. <strong>

Todos se miraron. Sabían de que hablaría Arthur con Harry.

**Se pusieron detrás, ****dejando a los otros con la señora Weasley.**

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Arthur —dijo Molly, con sarcasmo.

**—Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que te vayas —dijo el señor Weasley con ****voz tensa.**  
><strong>—No es necesario, señor Weasley. Ya lo sé.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Que lo sabes? ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?<strong>

—Me dejó sorprendido —reconoció Arthur—. No esperaba que lo supiese...

**—Yo... eh... les oí anoche a usted y a su mujer. No pude evitarlo. Lo siento...**  
><strong>—No quería que te enteraras de esa forma —dijo el señor Weasley, nervioso.<strong>

—Hubiese preferido que no se enterase en absoluto —reconoció Arthur.

Harry frunció el ceño. No quería que le ocultasen cosas que tenían que ver con él.

**—No... Ha sido la mejor manera. Así me he podido enterar y usted no ha faltado a ****la palabra que le dio a Fudge.**

—Jugada perfecta —murmuró Daphne.

**—Harry, debes de estar muy asustado...**

Varios bufaron.

**—No lo estoy —contestó Harry con sinceridad—. De verdad —añadió, porque el ****señor Weasley lo miraba incrédulo**

—Para no estarlo —murmuró Arthur.

**—. No trato de parecer un héroe, pero Sirius Black ****no puede ser peor que Voldemort, ¿verdad?**

—¡Claro que no! —saltaron los hijos de Sirius, en defensa de su padre.

**El señor Weasley se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, pero no comentó nada.**  
><strong>—Harry, sabía que estabas hecho..., bueno, de una pasta más dura de lo que Fudge <strong>**cree.**

—¡Por supuesto! —se jactó James—. Estamos hablando de mi hijo.

** Me alegra que no tengas miedo, pero...**  
><strong>—¡Arthur! —gritó la señora Weasley, que ya hacía subir a los demás al tren—. <strong>**¡Arthur!, ¿qué haces? ¡Está a punto de irse!**

—¿Ya han pasado veinte minutos? —preguntó Tonks, algo sorprendida—. Creía que quedaría algo más...

**—Ya vamos, Molly —dijo el señor Weasley. Pero se volvió a Harry y siguió ****hablando, más bajo y más aprisa—. Escucha, quiero que me des tu palabra...**  
><strong>—¿De que seré un buen chico y me quedaré en el castillo? —preguntó Harry con <strong>**tristeza.**

—Sangre de merodeador —murmuró James, con orgullo.

**—No exactamente —respondió el señor Weasley, más serio que nunca—. Harry, ****prométeme que no irás en busca de Black.**

—¿Para qué querría ir a buscar a Sirius? —preguntó Lily, confundida.

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**  
><strong>—¿Qué?<strong>

—Él tampoco lo entiende —señaló Eli.

—Ni yo —añadió Holly.

**Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias cerrando todas las puertas del ****tren.**  
><strong>—Prométeme, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley hablando aún más aprisa—, que <strong>**ocurra lo que ocurra...**  
><strong>—¿Por qué iba a ir yo detrás de alguien que sé que quiere matarme? —preguntó <strong>**Harry, sin comprender.**  
><strong>—Prométeme que, oigas lo que oigas...<strong>  
><strong>—¡Arthur; aprisa! —gritó la señora Weasley.<strong>  
><strong>Salía vapor del tren. Éste había comenzado a moverse.<strong>

—Por favor, dime que llegaste a Hogwarts de otra forma —le suplicó Will a Harry.

—Llegué con el tren —dijo Harry. Will gruñó.

** Harry corrió hacia la puerta ****del vagón, y Ron la abrió y se echó atrás para dejarle paso. Se asomaron por la ****ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley hasta que el tren ****dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.**  
><strong>—Tengo que hablaros a solas —dijo entre dientes a Ron y Hermione en cuanto el <strong>**tren cogió velocidad.**

—Cómo siempre —dijeron todos, ruborizando al trío.

**—Vete, Ginny —dijo Ron.**

—Ron —le regañó Molly.

**—¡Qué agradable eres! —respondió Ginny de mal humor; y se marchó muy ****ofendida.**

Ginny bufó. A ella le habría gustado saber de que hablaban.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, ****pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final.**  
><strong>En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana <strong>**y profundamente dormido.**

—Es extraño que haya un adulto allí —murmuró Tonks.

** Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron ante la puerta. El ****expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto ****en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida.**  
><strong>El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y <strong>**exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.**

—¡Lunático! —exclamó James, sorprendido, viendo a su amigo—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Trabajo, Cornamenta. Trabajo —respondió Remus.

**—¿Quién será? —susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la ****puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.**  
><strong>—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró Hermione de inmediato.<strong>

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Regulus.

**—¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—Sé lo que dirán sin leerlo —bromeó Regulus.

**—Lo pone en su maleta —respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que ****había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con ****una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las ****esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.**

—No ha cambiado nada —murmuró James, divertido.

**—Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el ****pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.**

—¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó Emily con ironía.

**—Está claro —susurró Hermione—. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa ****Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—Exactamente —dijo Daphne.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían tenido dos profesores de Defensa Contra las ****Artes Oscuras, que habían durado sólo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba ****gafado.**

—Ésta gafado —replicó Bill—. Es imposible que sólo duren un año por si mismos...

**—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo Ron no muy convencido—. ****No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda.**

—No te dejes engañar por la apariencias —le previno James al amigo de su hijo—. Remus era el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

** Pero bueno, ****¿qué nos ibas a contar?**  
><strong>Harry explicó la conversación entre los padres de Ron y las advertencias que el <strong>**señor Weasley acababa de hacerle. Cuando terminó, Ron parecía atónito y Hermione se ****tapaba la boca con las manos. Las apartó para decir:**  
><strong>—¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti? <strong>

—Yo sigo manteniendo a que me suena a fanboy —murmuró Regulus.

—Déjate de tonterías —replicó Holly, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

**¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener ****muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...**  
><strong>—Yo no busco problemas —respondió Harry, molesto—. Los problemas <strong>**normalmente me encuentran a mí.**

—Eso es lo que decía tu padre siempre —señaló Lily.

—¡Es cierto! —se defendió James.

**—¡Qué tonto tendría que ser Harry para ir detrás de un chalado que quiere matarlo! ****—exclamó Ron, temblando.**

—No sé que decirte —dijo Holly, con inocencia.

**Se tomaban la noticia peor de lo que Harry había esperado. Tanto Ron como ****Hermione parecían tenerle a Black más miedo que él.**

—Es que las historias que oímos acerca de él... —dijo Ron, dejando la frase inacabada.

**—Nadie sabe cómo se ha escapado de Azkaban —dijo Ron, incómodo—. Es el ****primero. Y estaba en régimen de alta seguridad.**

James gruñó. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo estaba en un lugar cómo ese durante tantos años?

**—Pero lo atraparán, ¿a que sí? —dijo Hermione convencida—. Bueno, están ****buscándolo también todos los muggles...**  
><strong>—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó de repente Ron.<strong>  
><strong>De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.<strong>  
><strong>—Viene de tu baúl, Harry —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el <strong>**portaequipajes.**  
><strong>Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de entre la túnica <strong>**de Harry. Daba vueltas muy aprisa sobre la palma de la mano de Ron, brillando muy ****intensamente.**

—¿Por qué actúa de esa forma? —murmuró Lily, de forma pensativa.

**—¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? —preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para ****verlo mejor.**  
><strong>—Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos —dijo Ron—. Se puso como loco cuando <strong>**lo até a la pata de _Errol_ para enviárselo a Harry.**

—No me extraña —murmuró Charlie—. Anda que usar a _Errol _para eso.

**—¿No hacías nada malo en ese momento? —preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.**

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos los Weasley, mientras Ron se ruborizaba a más no poder.

**—¡No! Bueno..., no debía utilizar a _Errol._ Ya sabes que no está preparado para ****viajes largos... Pero ¿de qué otra manera hubiera podido hacerle llegar a Harry el ****regalo?**

—Dándoselo a la vuelta —dijo Luna, como si nada.

**—Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl —le aconsejó Harry, porque su silbido les perforaba ****los oídos— o le despertará.**  
><strong>Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza.<strong>

Lily, James y Sally se echaron a reír.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Sally—. Remus duerme como un tronco. No hay nada que le despierte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Remus, ruborizado.

—Sirius habla en sueños —respondió Sally con simpleza—. Cosas del estilo: "Despierta. Lunático. Que tengo hambre".

** Ron metió el chivatoscopio en un calcetín ****especialmente horroroso de tío Vernon, que ahogó el silbido, y luego cerró el baúl.**

—Por fin sirve de algo ese tío —masculló Neville.

**—Podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade —dijo Ron, volviendo a ****sentarse—. Fred y George me han dicho que en Dervish y Banges, una tienda de ****instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo.**  
><strong>—¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo—. He leído <strong>**que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...**

—Eso no es lo importante, Hermione —dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez.

**—Sí, eso creo —respondió Ron de modo brusco**

—¡Ron! —exclamó Molly. Ron se ruborizo hasta las orejas, murmurando una disculpa a Hermione.

**—. Pero no es por eso por lo que ****quiero ir. ¡Sólo quiero entrar en Honeydukes!**

—Lo suponíamos —dijeron sus hermanos.

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione.**  
><strong>—Es una tienda de golosinas —respondió Ron, poniendo cara de felicidad<strong>

Ron se ruborizó al recibir varias miradas burlonas sobre su persona.

**—, ****donde tienen de todo... Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y ****grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas ****de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir ****a continuación...**

—Me está entrando hambre —murmuró Will.

**—Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante —presionó Hermione con ****impaciencia—. En _Lugares históricos de la brujería_ se dice que la taberna fue el centro ****en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612.**

—¿En serio? —preguntó Holly, interesada.

** Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera ****el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...**  
><strong>—... Y enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo <strong>**mientras les das lenguetazos —continuó Ron, que no oía nada de lo que decía ****Hermione.**

Hermione golpeó a Ron con un libro.

**Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.**  
><strong>—¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade?<strong>

—Mala elección de palabras —dijo Astoria, recordando que Harry no podía ir a Hogsmeade.

**—Supongo que sí—respondió Harry apesadumbrado—. Ya me lo contaréis cuando ****lo hayáis descubierto.**  
><strong>—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron.<strong>  
><strong>—Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autorización y Fudge tampoco quiso <strong>**hacerlo.**  
><strong>Ron se quedó horrorizado.<strong>

—Es que es para estarlo —murmuró Charlie.

**—¿Que no puedes venir? Pero... hay que buscar la forma... McGonagall o algún ****otro te dará permiso...**

McGonagall bufó.

**Harry se rió con sarcasmo. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, ****era muy estricta.**

—Doy fe de ello —dijo James.

**—Podemos preguntar a Fred y a George. Ellos conocen todos los pasadizos ****secretos para salir del castillo...**

—Eso si que es preocupación por un amigo —dijo Daphne, con sarcasmo.

**—¡Ron! —le interrumpió Hermione—. Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo ****del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black...**  
><strong>—Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá McGonagall cuando le pida el permiso <strong>**—observó Harry.**

—Por supuesto —dijo McGonagall.

**—Pero si nosotros estamos con él... Black no se atreverá a...**  
><strong>—No digas tonterías, Ron —interrumpió Hermione—. Black ha matado a un <strong>**montón de gente en mitad de una calle concurrida. **

James bufó, fulminando al libro con la mirada.

Hermione se encogió en su sitio, al sentir las miradas de los hermanos Black.

**¿Crees realmente que va a dejar de ****atacar a Harry porque estemos con él?**  
><strong>Mientras hablaba, Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba <strong>**_Crookshanks_.**  
><strong>—¡No dejes suelta esa cosa! —exclamó Ron.<strong>

—¡Suéltala! —exclamó Ron.

—Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las bipolares —murmuró Tonks, rodando los ojos.

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde. _Crookshanks_ saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se ****desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Ron; el bulto del bolsillo de ****Ron estaba temblando y él se quitó al gato de encima, dándole un empujón irritado.**

Los amantes de los felinos, fulminaron a Ron con la mirada.

**—¡Apártate de aquí!**  
><strong>—¡No, Ron! —exclamó Hermione con enfado.<strong>  
><strong>Ron estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lupin se movió. Lo miraron <strong>**con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ****ligeramente abierta, y siguió durmiendo.**

—Cómo siempre —dijo Lily.

—Estúpido libro —gruñó Remus.

**El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se ****veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las ****nubes.**  
><strong>A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. <strong>**_Crookshanks_ se había instalado en un asiento vacío, con su cara aplastada vuelta hacia ****Ron, y tenía los ojos amarillentos fijos en su bolsillo superior.**

—Visto fríamente, eso da algo de miedo —señaló Neville.

**A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.**  
><strong>—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —preguntó Ron, incómodo, señalando al <strong>**profesor Lupin con la cabeza—. Por su aspecto, creo que le vendría bien tomar algo.**

James echó un vistazo a su amigo. El pelirrojo amigo de su hijo tenía razón.

**Hermione se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin.**  
><strong>—Eeh... ¿profesor? —dijo—. Disculpe... ¿profesor?<strong>

—Eso no servirá —dijo James—. Tienes que hacerlo dándole golpes...

—El chocolate también sirve —se apresuró a decir Remus.

**El dormido no se inmutó.**  
><strong>—No te preocupes, querida —dijo la bruja, entregándole a Harry unos pasteles con <strong>**forma de caldero—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el ****maquinista.**  
><strong>—Está dormido, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron en voz baja, cuando la bruja cerró la puerta <strong>**del compartimento—. Quiero decir que... no está muerto, claro.**

—Eso se distingue con facilidad, Weasley —suspiró Daphne—. Si respira, está vivo. Si no, está muerto.

**—No, no: respira —susurró Hermione, cogiendo el pastel en forma de caldero que ****le alargaba Harry**  
><strong>Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor <strong>**Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno. **

Remus levantó una ceja, confuso.

**A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover ****y la lluvia emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres ****personas a las que tenían menos aprecio aparecieron en la puerta: Draco Malfoy y sus ****dos amigotes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.**

—Ya tardaba en aparecer —resopló Bill—. Y además, ¿no habíamos quedado que esos eran sus guardaespaldas?

**Draco Malfoy y Harry se habían convertido en enemigos desde que se conocieron, ****en su primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts. **

—En realidad, fue allí cuando supiste su nombre —señaló Hermione—. Le conociste en el callejón Diagon.

**Malfoy, que tenía una cara pálida, puntiaguda y ****como de asco, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Era buscador en el equipo de quidditch ****de Slytherin, el mismo puesto que tenía Harry en el de Gryffindor.**

—Y que claramente consiguió a base de engaños, ya que estaba celoso de Harry —añadieron los gemelos Weasley.

** Crabbe y Goyle ****parecían no tener otro objeto en la vida que hacer lo que quisiera Malfoy. Los dos eran ****corpulentos y musculosos. Crabbe era el más alto, y llevaba un corte de pelo de tazón y ****tenía el cuello muy grueso. Goyle llevaba el pelo corto y erizado, y tenía brazos de ****gorila.**  
><strong>—Bueno, mirad quiénes están ahí —dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; <strong>**arrastrando las palabras. Abrió la puerta del compartimento—. El chalado y la rata.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

—Me indignaría. Pero es que ya me parece patético lo que hace Malfoy —resopló Emily.

**Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como bobos.**

—Es que lo son —dijo Astoria.

**—He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano —dijo Malfoy—. ¿No se ****habrá muerto tu madre del susto?**

Los Weasley gruñeron.

**Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de_ Crookshanks_. El profesor ****Lupin roncó.**  
><strong>—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de <strong>**la presencia de Lupin.**

—Alguien necesita gafas —murmuró Percy.

—¡No! —exclamó Fred—. ¡Qué no te oiga decir eso!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy, confuso.

—Porqué se pondrá gafas, como Harry —respondió George.

**—Un nuevo profesor —contestó Harry, que se había levantado también por si tenía ****que sujetar a Ron—. ¿Qué decías, Malfoy?**  
><strong>Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros. No era tan idiota como para pelearse delante de un <strong>**profesor.**

—Tengo mis dudas —dijo Daphne.

**—Vámonos —murmuró a Crabbe y Goyle, con rabia. ****Y desaparecieron.**  
><strong>Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse. Ron se frotaba los nudillos.<strong>  
><strong>—No pienso aguantarle nada a Malfoy este curso —dijo enfadado—. Lo digo en <strong>**serio. Si hace otro comentario así sobre mi familia, le cogeré la cabeza y...**  
><strong>Ron hizo un gesto violento.<strong>  
><strong>—Cuidado, Ron —susurró Hermione, señalando al profesor Lupin—. Cuidado...<strong>

—Conociendo a Remus, seguro que hace la vista gorda por eso —dijo Lily.

**Pero el profesor Lupin seguía profundamente dormido.**

James rió con fuerza, sonrojando a su amigo.

—¿Por qué no acaba este estúpido capítulo? —gruñó Remus.

**La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas ****eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las ****luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren ****traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor ****Lupin seguía durmiendo.**  
><strong>—Debemos de estar llegando —dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a <strong>**través del reflejo del profesor Lupin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra.**  
><strong>Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.<strong>

—Es extraño —dijo Lily—. Se tendrían que ver los reflejos de la estación...

**—Estupendo —dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del ****profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren—. Me muero de hambre. Tengo unas ganas ****de que empiece el banquete...**

—Ron —dijo Ginny, mirando a su hermano—¿Tú puedes pensar en algo que no sea en comer o en Hermione? —le preguntó Ginny con inocencia. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron

—¡Cállate! —gritaron ambos.

**—No podemos haber llegado aún —dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.**

—Esto es... —Lily mió el libro que su amiga tenía entre brazos, recordando el título del capítulo. Palideció.

**—Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?**  
><strong>El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se <strong>**amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. ****Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el ****pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas.**

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

** El tren se paró con una ****sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los ****portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron ****sumidos en una oscuridad total.**  
><strong>—¿Qué sucede? —dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Ay! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Me has pisado, Ron!<strong>

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ron, sonrojándose.

**Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.**  
><strong>—¿Habremos tenido una avería?<strong>

—Es lo más posible —dijo Neville, a la vez que Luna decía:

—Imposible. El tren funciona con magia. No se puede averiar.

**—No sé...**  
><strong>Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la <strong>**silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.**  
><strong>—Algo pasa ahí fuera —dijo Ron—. Creo que está subiendo gente...<strong>

—Y ese tren no hace paradas en el trayecto —susurró Holly.

—Con lo cuál, nos tenemos que preocupar... y mucho —añadió Eli.

**La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó sobre las piernas ****de Harry, haciéndole daño.**

Neville se ruborizó, sabiendo que era él.

**—¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...**  
><strong>—Hola, Neville —dijo Harry, tanteando en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de <strong>**la capa de Neville.**

—Neville —suspiró Eli, mirando con cariño al torpe de su hermano.

**—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?**  
><strong>—¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntate...<strong>  
><strong>Se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor. Neville había ido a sentarse sobre <strong>**_Crookshanks_.**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Neville con Hermione.

—No pasa nada —replicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

**—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. —Harry notó que pasaba por su ****lado, **

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Charlie.

—Hermione —respondieron Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny a la vez.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Tonks a Ginny, confusa.

**oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.**  
><strong>—¿Quién eres?<strong>  
><strong>—¿Quién eres?<strong>  
><strong>—¿Ginny?<strong>

—Ya lo sabemos —apuntó Remus.

**—¿Hermione?**  
><strong>—¿Qué haces?<strong>  
><strong>—Buscaba a Ron...<strong>  
><strong>—Entra y siéntate...<strong>  
><strong>—Aquí no —dijo Harry apresuradamente—. ¡Estoy yo!<strong>

—Fuiste directa —señaló Luna, sin malicia. Ginny se ruborizó.

**—¡Ay! —exclamó Neville.**  
><strong>—¡Silencio! —dijo de repente una voz ronca.<strong>

—¡Por fin despiertas! —exclamó James, elevando los brazos al cielo.

—Ni siquiera yo podía dormir con tanto jaleo —se excusó Remus, con una sonrisa torcida.

**Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el ****rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.**

—Es que no conocíamos su carácter —dijo Harry—. Y la primera vez que le oímos, sonaba bastante taciturno.

—Me acababa de despertar —se defendió Remus.

**Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El ****profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la ****cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.**

James sonrió. Así era su amigo, cauteloso ante lo desconocido y el peligro.

**—No os mováis —dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el ****puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin ****pudiera alcanzarla.**

Sally palideció al leer la descripción de lo que había en el otro lado.

**De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había ****una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente ****oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el ****estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que ****estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...**

—Dementor —murmuró Lily, con algo de pánico. No quería que su hijo estuviese cerca de una cosa como esa.

**Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo ****la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela ****negra.**

—Y eso que son ciegos —murmuró Tonks.

**Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más ****que aire.**

El frío se había instalado en la sala, como si un dementor estuviese ahí. Daphne abrazó a Astoria, apenada de que su hermana hubiese sufrido eso en el primer año que iba a la escuela.

**Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que ****retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el ****corazón...**  
><strong>Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. <strong>**Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más ****fuerte...**

Lily se aferraba a James, mientras éste trataba de calmarla. Sin embargo, le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo, ya que él también estaba tenso. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el dementor a su hijo?

**Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica. **

Y la respuesta llegó a la cabeza de James. Por su muerte y la de Lily. Harry revivía eso en su cabeza.

**Quería ayudar a ****quien fuera. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo ****rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él...**  
><strong>—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?<strong>

—Termino —murmuró Sally, dejando el libro de lado. Sus manos temblaban, recordando lo que acababa de leer.

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara.**  
><strong>—¿Qué?<strong>  
><strong>Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba... El expreso <strong>**de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha y la luz había vuelto. **

—Acabó —murmuró Molly.

**Por lo visto había resbalado del ****asiento y caído al suelo. Ron y Hermione estaban arrodillados a su lado, y por encima ****de ellos vio a Neville y al profesor Lupin, mirándolo. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Al ****levantar la mano para subirse las gafas, notó su cara cubierta por un sudor frío.**

Harry apartó la mirada. Le avergonzaba sentirse de esa forma. Holly se sentó entre él y Emily, abrazando a su hermano.

—No pasa nada —le susurró con cariño en su voz.

**Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento.**  
><strong>—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ron, asustado.<strong>

—Es evidente que no lo hace —señaló Luna.

**—Sí —dijo Harry,**

—No mientas, Harry —le regañó suavemente Lily.

** mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta. El ser encapuchado había ****desaparecido—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?**  
><strong>—No gritaba nadie —respondió Ron, aún más asustado.<strong>

Ron tuvo un escalofrío, recordando como sonaba su amigo en ese momento.

**Harry examinó el compartimento iluminado. Ginny y Neville lo miraron, muy ****pálidos.**

Ginny y Neville desviaron las miradas, al sentir varias miradas sobre ellos. Entendían que Ginny estuviese afectada, por lo del diario, pero ¿Neville? Entonces recordaron que el chico vivía con su abuela. Eli se mordió el labio, preguntándose que había sido de sus padres en ese universo.

—Nev —susurró Eli—¿Qué ocurre con papá y mamá?

—Después —susurró Neville, de vuelta.

**—Pero he oído gritos...**  
><strong>Todos se sobresaltaron al oír un chasquido. El profesor Lupin partía en trozos una <strong>**tableta de chocolate.**  
><strong>—Toma —le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande<strong>

—¿Qué? —jadeó James, fingiendo sorpresa. Después miró a los miembros que habían estado en ese compartimiento—. Más os vale que os sintáis afortunados. Remus no suele repartir su chocolate con nadie. Y cuando digo con nadie, es nadie.

Remus le dio un zape.

**—. ****Cómetelo. Te ayudará.**  
><strong>Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Qué era ese ser? —le preguntó a Lupin.<strong>  
><strong>—Un dementor —respondió Lupin, repartiendo el chocolate entre los demás—. <strong>**Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.**

—Que esa explicación les servirá de mucho —dijo Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Todos lo miraron. El profesor Lupin arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de ****chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**  
><strong>—Coméoslo —insistió—. Os vendrá bien<strong>

—Hacerle caso, Remus era el mejor en Defensa de nuestro curso —señaló Lily, sonriendo a nuestros amigos.

**. Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el ****maquinista...**  
><strong>Pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, <strong>**mirando a Harry.**

—Se nota que te fijas en todo —dijo Harry. Hermione se sonrojo, satisfecha de si misma.

**—No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la ****cara.**  
><strong>—Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos (es decir; creo que nos <strong>**miraba, porque no pude verle la cara), y tú, tú...**  
><strong>—Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así —dijo Ron, que parecía todavía <strong>**asustado—. Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte...**

Lily tuvo que reprimir un sollozo.

**—Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó ****su varita —explicó Hermione—. Y dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black ****bajo la capa. Vete.»**

James se tuvo que morder el labio. Así que Remus también consideraba a Sirius un criminal... ¿el mundo estaba loco o qué?

** Pero el dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la ****varita salió una cosa plateada**

—Patronus —murmuró Eli, quién alguna vez lo había visto.

** hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...**  
><strong>—Ha sido horrible —dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal—. ¿Notasteis el <strong>**frío cuando entró?**  
><strong>—Yo tuve una sensación muy rara —respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con <strong>**inquietud—, como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...**  
><strong>Ginny, que estaba encogida en su rincón y parecía sentirse casi tan mal como <strong>**Harry, sollozó.**

Ginny bajó la cabeza. Harry, de forma inconsciente, la abrazó por los hombros. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella y el diario? Aunque en su defensa, él todavía no sabía que hacía un dementor.

** Hermione se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por detrás, para reconfortaría.**  
><strong>—Pero ¿no os habéis caído del asiento? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.<strong>  
><strong>—No —respondió Ron, volviendo a mirar a Harry con preocupación—. Ginny <strong>**temblaba como loca, aunque...**  
><strong>Harry no conseguía entender. Estaba débil y tembloroso, como si se estuviera <strong>**recuperando de una mala gripe. También sentía un poco de vergüenza. ¿Por qué había ****perdido el control de aquella manera, cuando los otros no lo habían hecho?**

Varios se hacían esas preguntas. Otros entendían el motivo, y miraban a Harry con compasión.

**El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró alrededor y dijo con una breve ****sonrisa:**  
><strong>—No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabéis?<strong>

—Yo lo pensaría —replicó James—. Tú no das el chocolate porqué si...

**Harry le dio un mordisquito y ante su sorpresa sintió que algo le calentaba el ****cuerpo y que el calor se extendía hasta los dedos de las manos y de los pies.**  
><strong>—Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos —dijo el profesor Lupin—. ¿Te <strong>**encuentras bien, Harry?**  
><strong>Harry no preguntó cómo se había enterado el profesor Lupin de su nombre.<strong>

—Te conozco desde que naciste —dijo Remus con simpleza.

**—Sí —dijo, un poco confuso.**  
><strong>No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la <strong>**estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ****ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el ****pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.**

—Menuda combinación —murmuró Regulus—. Dementores y Escocia con lluvia y por la noche.

**—¡Por aquí los de primer curso! —gritaba una voz familiar. Harry, Ron y ****Hermione se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del ****andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se ****adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.**

—Eso tendría que cambiar —dijo Jake—. Esas barcas ya son viejas, y con lluvia, son peligrosas.

—Creo que tiene razón, señor Snape —murmuró Dumbledore.

—Claro que la tengo, padrino —dijo Jake, sin hacer caso a los ojos brillantes de Dumbledore ante lo de padrino.

**—¿Estáis bien los tres? —gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.**  
><strong>Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los <strong>**empujaba a lo largo del andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los alumnos ****y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos ****al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas (o eso suponía Harry) por caballos invisibles, **

—No —dijo Luna, con una sonrisa.

**porque cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, ****dando botes.**  
><strong>La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Harry se sentía mejor después de tomar <strong>**el chocolate, pero aún estaba débil. Ron y Hermione lo miraban todo el tiempo de reojo, ****como si tuvieran miedo de que perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.**

Harry miró a sus amigos, que desviaron la mirada.

**Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro ****flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry ****vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada ****lado. Estuvo a punto de darle otro frío vahído.**

Lily apretó los puños. Cómo le gustaría estar con su hijo.

** Se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y ****cerró los ojos hasta que hubieron atravesado la verja. El carruaje cogió velocidad por el ****largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla ****para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y Hermione y ****Ron bajaron.**  
><strong>Al bajar; Harry oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:<strong>  
><strong>—¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te <strong>**desmayaste?**

—Sólo se lo dije a Dean y a Seamus, para que no te preguntasen por lo del dementor. Malfoy sólo escuchó a escondidas —se apresuró a explicarse Neville.

**Malfoy le dio con el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado,**

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

** y salió al paso de Harry, ****que subía al castillo por la escalinata de piedra. Sus ojos claros y su cara alegre brillaban ****de malicia.**  
><strong>—¡Lárgate, Malfoy! —dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, levantando la voz—. <strong>**¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor; Weasley?**  
><strong>—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa <strong>**de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.**  
><strong>Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin, y vio los remiendos de su <strong>**ropa y su maleta desvencijada. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:**  
><strong>—Oh, no, eh... profesor...<strong>

—Estúpido crío —gruñó James, con odio.

**Entonces dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle una sonrisita, y subieron los tres hacia el ****castillo.**  
><strong>Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se diera prisa,<strong>

Hermione comenzó a silbar con inocencia, al sentir la mirada irritada de Ron.

**y los tres se ****unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de ****roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una ****magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.**

Varios suspiraron. Ese era Hogwarts. Él que todos conocían.

**A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la ****multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y ****nublado, cuando lo llamó una voz:**  
><strong>—¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con vosotros!<strong>

—Minnie —suspiró James, apesadumbrado.

—¿Cómo sabe que soy yo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Intuición.

**Harry y Hermione dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, **

James sonrió.

**que daba clase de Transformaciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; los llamaba ****por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la ****nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Harry se abrió ****camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad y un poco de miedo.**

McGonagall rodó los ojos.

** Había algo en la profesora ****McGonagall que solía hacer que Harry sintiera que había hecho algo malo.**

—Misma sensación —dijeron James, Remus, los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Regulus, Holly, Eli y Jake.

**—No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros en mi ****despacho —les dijo—. Ve con los demás, Weasley.**  
><strong>Ron se les quedó mirando<strong>

—Estaba preocupado —confesó Ron.

** mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con Harry y ****Hermione de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la ****escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo.**  
><strong>Ya en el despacho (una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía <strong>**un fuego abundante y acogedor), hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se ****sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:**  
><strong>—El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste <strong>**indispuesto en el tren, Potter.**

—Era mi obligación —se defendió Remus, al ver la mirada de su amigo.

—Lo entendemos, Remus —dijo Lily.

**Antes de que Harry pudiera responder; se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la ****señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo. Harry se sonrojó. Ya resultaba ****bastante embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima ****armaran aquel lío.**

—Era necesario —expresó la subdirectora.

**—Estoy bien —dijo—, no necesito nada...**  
><strong>—Ah, eres tú —dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose <strong>**para mirarlo de cerca**

—Gran trabajo —dijo Ginny, de forma sarcástica.

**—. Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.**  
><strong>—Ha sido un dementor; Poppy —dijo la profesora McGonagall.<strong>  
><strong>Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con <strong>**reprobación.**

—Un gesto bastante suave, conociendo como es —señaló Alastor.

_¿De qué la conocerá? _se preguntaron varios.

—Estuvimos saliendo —gruñó el ex-auror.

—¡Hostia! —dijo alguno.

**—Poner dementores en un colegio —murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry ****y apoyando una mano en su frente—. No será el primero que se desmaya. Sí, está ****empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por ****sí es delicada...**

—Malas palabras —susurró Holly.

**—¡Yo no soy delicado! —repuso Harry, ofendido.**

La Ravenclaw Potter sonrió con orgullo de si misma.

**—Por supuesto que no —admitió distraídamente la señora Pomfrey, tomándole el ****pulso.**  
><strong>—¿Qué le prescribe? —preguntó resueltamente la profesora McGonagall—. <strong>**¿Guardar cama? ¿Debería pasar esta noche en la enfermería?**

—Eso sería un récord —murmuró Percy.

**—¡Estoy bien! —repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Le atormentaba ****pensar en lo que diría Malfoy si lo enviaban por aquello a la enfermería.**

—Las burlas serían infinitas —dijo Will.

**—Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate —dijo la señora Pomfrey, que ****intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry.**  
><strong>—Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio. Nos dio a todos.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Sí? —dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey—. ¡Así que por fin tenemos un <strong>**profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios!**

—Me ofende que piense lo contrario —masculló Remus.

**—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? —preguntó la profesora ****McGonagall.**  
><strong>—Sí —dijo Harry.<strong>  
><strong>—Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la <strong>**señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos.**

Varios miraron a la castaña, confusos.

**Harry salió al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que se marchó hacia la enfermería ****murmurando algo para sí. Harry sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. A continuación ****salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad,**

Las muecas de confusión se profundizaron en los oyentes.

** seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres ****bajaron las escaleras de mármol, hacia el Gran Comedor.**  
><strong>Estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas largas estaban llenas de <strong>**estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era ****un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres ****patas.**  
><strong>—¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! —dijo Hermione en voz baja.<strong>

—Me ofende que no hayas estado en mi selección, Harry —dijo Astoria, fingiendo un puchero.

**Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts obtenían casa por medio del Sombrero ****Seleccionador; que iba gritando el nombre de la casa más adecuada para cada uno ****(Gryffindor; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin). La profesora McGonagall se dirigió con ****paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, y Harry y Hermione se ****encaminaron en sentido contrario, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tan silenciosamente ****como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte ****trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia ****de su desmayo delante del dementor?**

—Sí —dijo toda la sala, sin un ápice de duda. Harry gimió.

**Él y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron, que les había guardado los ****asientos.**  
><strong>—¿De qué iba la cosa? —le preguntó a Harry.<strong>

—Lee unas cuantas líneas atrás, Ronnie —dijeron los gemelos.

—Juro que un día sabré como lo hacen —gruñó Ron.

—No, no podrás —dijeron los gemelos Black a la vez.

**Comenzó a explicarse en un susurro, pero entonces el director se puso en pie para ****hablar y Harry se calló.**  
><strong>El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha <strong>**energía.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —comentó Neville.

** Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba ****gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. Solían referirse a él como ****al mayor mago de la época, pero no era por eso por lo que Harry le tenía tanto respeto. ****No se podía menos de confiar en Albus Dumbledore, y cuando Harry lo vio sonreír con ****franqueza a todos los estudiantes, se sintió tranquilo por vez primera desde que el ****dementor había entrado en el compartimento del tren.**

Dumbledore sonrió debajo de su barba.

**—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su ****barba—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros ****a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete ****os deje aturdidos. **

—Dementores —dijeron algunos. Era evidente.

**—Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos sabéis ****después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos ****actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por ****asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. —Se hizo una pausa y Harry recordó ****que el señor Weasley había dicho sobre que a Dumbledore no lo le agradaba que los ****dementores custodiaran el colegio**

—Y nunca me gustará —aseguró el anciano.

**—. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del ****colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí ****nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con ****trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles —añadió como quien no quiere la ****cosa, y Harry y Ron se miraron—. **

Lily y Molly respiraron aliviadas. Nada de excursiones al bosque ese año... Ilusas.

**No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ****ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis ****darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ****ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta ****burlarse de los dementores.**  
><strong>Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, volvió a sacar pecho y <strong>**miró a su alrededor orgullosamente.**

Fred y George le hicieron burla a su hermano. Percy les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

** Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con ****una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.**  
><strong>—Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó—, este año estoy encantado de dar la <strong>**bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor ****Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**  
><strong>Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo<strong>

Todo lo contrario que en la sala, que la mayoría aplaudía con entusiasmo. James hizo aparecer un cartel gigante, con PROFESOR LUNÁTICO AL PODER, acompañado de fuegos artificiales, que resonaban en la sala.

_Suerte que pedí que la sala, dónde esta Regulus, estuviese insonorizada _pensó Sally.

**. Sólo los que habían estado ****con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos. El profesor Lupin parecía un ****adán en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.**

Remus se ruborizó y James lo miró.

—Remus, te he dicho que puedes coger el dinero que quieras de las bóvedas —gruñó James.

—Pero... —Remus se calló ante una mirada de su amigo.

**—¡Mira a Snape! —le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.**  
><strong>El profesor Snape, el especialista en Pociones, miraba al profesor Lupin desde el <strong>**otro lado de la mesa de los profesores. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, ****pero incluso a Harry, que aborrecía a Snape, le asombraba la expresión que tenía en ****aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino. Era más que enfado: era odio.**

—Estúpido Quejicus —murmuró James.

**Harry conocía muy bien aquella expresión: era la que Snape adoptaba cada vez que lo ****veía a él.**

Lily y Jake sacudieron la cabeza.

**—En cuanto al otro último nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se ****apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin—, siento deciros que el profesor ****Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del ****pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin ****embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus ****Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de ****guardabosques.**

—¿Hagrid? —repitió Lily, incrédula—. Siento decirlo, pero Hagrid no puede ser profesor.

—¿Por qué no, Lily? —preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido.

—Por dos razones. La primera, no tiene el graduado. La segunda, lo que Hagrid considera seguro, es un puto monstruo gigante, devorador de personas —enumeró Lily.

Varios le tuvieron que dar la razón a la mujer.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue ****especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor. **

Ahora los Gryffindor se miraban, entendiendo el punto de Lily. Hagrid sería muchas cosas y explicar bien. Pero no estaba hecho para eso.

**Harry se inclinó para ver a Hagrid, ****que estaba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa ****oculta por la barba negra.**  
><strong>—¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! —dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la <strong>**mesa—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que ****muerde?**

—Razón no le falta —señaló Luna.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir; y cuando el ****profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el ****mantel.**  
><strong>—Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Que <strong>**comience el banquete!**  
><strong>Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida <strong>**y bebida. Harry, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de ****todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer.**

—Hambre —gruñeron varios.

—Will, que acabas de comerte cuatro bistecs tu solo —suspiró Sally, mirando a su hijo.

—Sigo con hambre —se defendió el chico.

**Fue un banquete delicioso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones, de risas y ****del tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores. **

_Suerte que no he descrito la comida _pensó Harry, que seguía con hambre.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, tenían ****ganas de que terminara para hablar con Hagrid. Sabían cuánto significaba para él ser ****profesor. Hagrid no era un mago totalmente cualificado; había sido expulsado de ****Hogwarts en tercer curso por un delito que no había cometido. Fueron Harry, Ron y ****Hermione quienes, durante el curso anterior; habían limpiado el nombre de Hagrid.**

—Lo cuál, no es motivo para darle el puesto de un profesor —murmuró Daphne.

**Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las ****bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir y ****ellos vieron llegado su momento.**  
><strong>—¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! —gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa <strong>**de los profesores.**  
><strong>—Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros tres —dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando <strong>**su cara brillante en la servilleta—. No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... ****Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía ****más. Es lo que siempre había querido.**

Lily se mordió el labio. Puede que Hagrid quisiese eso, pero él no podía. Si al menos no pensara que los monstruos son grandes compañías...

**Embargado de emoción, ocultó la cara en la servilleta y la profesora McGonagall ****les hizo irse.**  
><strong>Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con los demás estudiantes de la casa <strong>**Gryffindor que subían en tropel la escalera de mármol y, ya muy cansados, siguieron ****por más corredores y subieron más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de ****la torre de Gryffindor. Los interrogó un retrato grande de señora gorda, vestida de rosa:**  
><strong>—¿Contraseña?<strong>  
><strong>—¡Dejadme pasar; dejadme pasar! —gritaba Percy desde detrás de la multitud—. <strong>**¡La última contraseña es «_Fortuna Maior_»!**  
><strong>—¡Oh, no! —dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siempre tenía problemas para <strong>**recordar las contraseñas.**

Neville se sonrojo, recordando el problema que eso había causado en el curso.

**Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron ****hacia las respectivas escaleras. Harry subió la escalera de caracol sin otro pensamiento ****que la alegría de estar otra vez en Hogwarts. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma ****circular; con sus cinco camas con dosel, y Harry, mirando a su alrededor; sintió que por ****fin estaba en casa.**

—Aquí termina el capítulo —anunció Sally.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**sexto capítulo.**

**No voy a comentar mucho, ya que son casi las dos de la mañana. Solamente deciros, que en el siguiente capítulo, Neville le dirá a Eli lo que sucedió con sus padres. ¡Ah! Y que Reg y Sirius no vendrán hasta el octavo capítulo del fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	7. Posos de té y garras de hipogrifo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Eli miró a su hermano a los ojos. Éste sabía lo que quería su hermana, pero aún no se sentía preparado para ello.<p>

—Después de esté capítulo, te lo cuento —le prometió. Eli se mordió el labio, antes de asentir.

—Esta bien —susurró la chica Longbottom.

Emily tomó el libro de las manos de su madre.

—**Posos de té y garras de hipogrifo** —leyó la chica.

—¿Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? —aventuró Will.

—Creo que puede ser eso —dijo Charlie.

**Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día ****siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, que entretenía a un grupo de gente ****de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida.**

—Creo saber de que va esa historia "tan divertida" —gruñó Charlie.

** Al pasar por su lado, Malfoy hizo una ****parodia de desmayo, coreado por una carcajada general.**

—¿Por qué el tío ese ha de ser tan idiota? —preguntó Bill, frotándose los ojos.

**—No le hagas caso —le dijo Hermione, que iba detrás de Harry—. Tú, ni el menor ****caso. No merece la pena...**  
><strong>—¡Eh, Potter! —gritó Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin que tenía la cara <strong>**como un dogo**

—Si se parece al padre, pobre chica —murmuró Lily, recordando a Paul Parkinson.

—Ya podría parecerse a la madre —dijo James—. Porque tenía unas enormes te... Digo, ojos. Unos enormes y preciosos ojos.

—James —dijo Lily, sonriendo con dulzura—. Al sofá, esta noche.

**—. ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuh!**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—Y esa es la gran inteligencia de Slytherin —masculló Daphne, luciendo avergonzada. ¿Cómo habían acabado esos en la casa de las serpientes?

**Harry se dejó caer sobre un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor; junto a George ****Weasley.**  
><strong>—Los nuevos horarios de tercero —anunció George, pasándolos—. ¿Qué te ocurre, <strong>**Harry?**  
><strong>—Malfoy —contestó Ron, sentándose al otro lado de George y echando una <strong>**mirada desafiante a la mesa de Slytherin.**

—Ahora entiendo esa mirada —murmuró Astoria.

**George alzó la vista y vio que en aquel momento Malfoy volvía a repetir su ****pantomima.**  
><strong>—Ese imbécil —dijo sin alterarse— no estaba tan gallito ayer por la noche, cuando <strong>**los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos. Vino corriendo a ****nuestro compartimento, ¿verdad, Fred?**

—Me sorprende que fuese en busca de algún Gryffindor —murmuró Neville, luciendo sorprendido.

—En realidad, Draco admira Gryffindor, a pesar de ser un Slytherin —dijo Jake—. Aunque quizás sea sólo en nuestro universo.

**—Casi se moja encima —dijo Fred, mirando con desprecio a Malfoy.**  
><strong>—Yo tampoco estaba muy contento —reconoció George—. Son horribles esos <strong>**dementores...**  
><strong>—Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo Fred.<strong>  
><strong>—Pero no os desmayasteis, ¿a que no? —dijo Harry en voz baja.<strong>

—No sigas con eso —dijo Luna.

**—No le des más vueltas, Harry —dijo George—. Mi padre tuvo que ir una vez a ****Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ron?, y dijo que era el lugar más horrible en que había estado. **

—Y eso es quedarme corto —susurró Arthur.

—¿Para que fuiste? —preguntó Sally.

—Un asunto del trabajo —repuso Arthur.

**Regresó débil y tembloroso... Los dementores absorben la alegría del lugar en que están. ****La mayoría de los presos se vuelven locos allí.**

James lucía preocupado. Y no era para menos. Sirius había permanecido doce años en aquella prisión, con la compañía diarias de dementores.

**—De cualquier modo, veremos lo contento que se pone Malfoy después del primer ****partido de quidditch —dijo Fred—. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, primer partido de la ****temporada, ¿os acordáis?**

—No —dijeron los que habían estado cursando en Hogwarts por aquella época. El partido había sido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

**La única ocasión en que Harry y Malfoy se habían enfrentado en un partido de ****quidditch, Malfoy había llevado las de perder. Un poco más contento, Harry se sirvió ****salchichas y tomate frito.**

—Buena manera de animarse —sonrió Holly. Vio como su hermano tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Que tengo hambre —murmuró Harry.

**Hermione se aprendía su nuevo horario:**  
><strong>—Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas —dijo alegremente.<strong>

Todos, menos Lily, Remus, Sally, Percy y Emily, la miraron como si estuviese loca.

**—Hermione —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella—, se han ****confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No ****hay tiempo suficiente.**

—¿Qué? —soltó Eli, sorprendida.

**—Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.**  
><strong>—Pero mira —dijo Ron riendo—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve <strong>**Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y... —Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo ****creer—, mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, ****Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?**  
><strong>—No seas tonto —dijo Hermione bruscamente—, por supuesto que no voy a estar <strong>**en tres clases a la vez.**

—Pues me he perdido —dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Bueno, entonces...**  
><strong>—Pásame la mermelada —le pidió Hermione.<strong>

—Buena manera de desviar el tema —señaló Regulus, rodando los ojos.

—Estamos hablando de Ron —dijo Ginny—. Si le mencionas algo de comer, se olvida de todo.

_Y no me extraña _pensaron Harry, Emily y Will a la vez.

**—Pero...**

—No se ha olvidado —jadearon los gemelos Weasley, sorprendidos.

**—¿Y a ti qué te importa si mi horario está un poco apretado, Ron? **

—¡Claro que me importa! —protestó Ron—. ¡No quiero que te ocurra nada por estar estudiando demasiado! —Hermione se ruborizó, pero le sonrió a Ron. Éste, entendiendo la implicación de sus palabras, se sonrojo—. Quiero decir, eres mi amiga.

Las chicas bufaron.

**—dijo ****Hermione—. Ya te he dicho que lo he arreglado todo con la profesora McGonagall.**  
><strong>En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo <strong>**de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un turón muerto, que se balanceaba.**

—Jope, empezamos bien el día —murmuró Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Un turón muerto?

**—¿Va todo bien? —dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los ****profesores—. ¡Estáis en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me ****he levantado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. **

—Tengo miedo de saber que ha preparado —dijo Lily, en un susurro.

**Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., ****francamente...**  
><strong>Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, <strong>**balanceando el turón.**  
><strong>—Me pregunto qué habrá preparado —dijo Ron con curiosidad.<strong>

—No estuvo mal... pero podría haber sido mejor —dijo Ron, recordando el incidente de la primera clase de Hagrid.

**El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. ****Ron comprobó el horario.**  
><strong>—Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Mirad, el aula de Adivinación está en el último <strong>**piso de la torre norte.**

—¿La cambiaron de puesto? —preguntó James, sorprendido—. Porque recuerdo que cuando yo lo cursaba, se daba en el quinto piso...

—A la profesora Trelawney, le gusta dar sus clases en la torre norte —explicó Dumbledore.

** Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...**  
><strong>Terminaron aprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de Fred y de George, y volvieron a <strong>**atravesar el Gran Comedor. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy volvió a ****repetir la pantomima. Las estruendosas carcajadas acompañaron a Harry hasta el ****vestíbulo.**

Daphne, Astoria y Jake sacudieron sus cabezas, avergonzados de lo estúpidos que resultaban ser sus compañeros de casa.

**El trayecto hasta la torre norte era largo. Los dos años que llevaban en Hogwarts no ****habían bastado para conocer todo el castillo, y ni siquiera habían estado nunca en el ****interior de la torre norte.**

—Muy mal —les regañó James.

—Tampoco es que tuviesen muchos motivos para ir a la torre norte —replicó Remus.

—¿Cómo que no tienen motivos? —preguntó James, dramáticamente—. ¿Y merodear?

**—Tiene... que... haber... un atajo —dijo Ron jadeando,**

—Lo hay —afirmaron los gemelos Weasley.

** mientras ascendían la ****séptima larga escalera y salían a un rellano que veían por primera vez y donde lo único ****que había era un cuadro grande que representaba únicamente un campo de hierba.**  
><strong>—Me parece que es por aquí —dijo Hermione, echando un vistazo al corredor <strong>**desierto que había a la derecha.**  
><strong>—Imposible —dijo Ron—. Eso es el sur. Mira: por la ventana puedes ver una parte <strong>**del lago...**

—Sistema orientativo de Hogwarts —dijo Will—. Manda cojones la cosa.

**Harry observó el cuadro. Un grueso caballo tordo acababa de entrar en el campo y ****pacía despreocupadamente. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que los cuadros de Hogwarts ****tuvieran movimiento y a que los personajes se salieran del marco para ir a visitarse unos ****a otros, pero siempre se había divertido viéndolos.**

—Es divertido de verlos —reconoció Holly.

—Y también dicen cosas interesantes —añadió Luna.

** Un momento después, haciendo un ****ruido metálico, entró en el cuadro un caballero rechoncho y bajito, vestido con ****armadura, persiguiendo al caballo. A juzgar por las manchas de hierba que había en sus ****rodilleras de hierro, acababa de caerse.**

—¡Sir Cadogan! —exclamaron varios, reconociendo al personaje tan singular.

**—¡Pardiez! —gritó, viendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione—. ¿Quiénes son estos ****villanos que osan internarse en mis dominios? ¿Acaso os mofáis de mi caída? ****¡Desenvainad, bellacos!**

—No ha cambiado nada con los años —dijo Sally, incrédula.

**Se asombraron al ver que el pequeño caballero sacaba la espada de la vaina y la ****blandía con violencia, saltando furiosamente arriba y abajo. Pero la espada era ****demasiado larga para él. Un movimiento demasiado violento le hizo perder el equilibrio ****y cayó de bruces en la hierba.**

Todos rieron. Aquello era tan típico de Sir Cadogan.

**—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Harry, acercándose al cuadro.**  
><strong>—¡Atrás, vil bellaco! ¡Atrás, malandrín!<strong>

—Educación en la época Medieval. Si te preguntan cómo te encuentras, amenazales —dijo Jake, sacudiendo la cabeza completamente incrédulo.

**El caballero volvió a empuñar la espada y la utilizó para incorporarse, pero la hoja ****se hundió profundamente en el suelo, y aunque tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, no ****pudo sacarla. Finalmente, se dejó caer en la hierba y se levantó la visera del casco para ****limpiarse la cara empapada en sudor.**  
><strong>—Disculpe —dijo Harry, aprovechando que el caballero estaba exhausto—, <strong>**estamos buscando la torre norte. ¿Por casualidad conoce usted el camino?**  
><strong>—¡Una empresa! —La ira del caballero desapareció al instante.<strong>

Varios rodaron los ojos.

** Se puso de pie ****haciendo un ruido metálico y exclamó—: ¡Vamos, seguidme, queridos amigos, y ****hallaremos lo que buscamos o pereceremos en el empeño! **

—Cómo que se van a encontrar muchos peligros de camino a la torre —bufó Regulus. antes de mirar a Harry—. Aunque con tu suerte, no me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

—Vaya, gracias —exclamó Harry, de forma sarcástica.

**—Volvió a tirar de la espada ****sin ningún resultado, intentó pero no pudo montar en el caballo, y exclamó—: ¡A pie, ****pues, bravos caballeros y gentil señora! ¡Vamos!**

—Nosotros tendríamos que haber ido de pie, de cualquier modo —señaló Hermione.

**Y corrió por el lado izquierdo del marco, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.**  
><strong>Corrieron tras él por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de su armadura. De vez en <strong>**cuando lo localizaban delante de ellos, cruzando un cuadro.**  
><strong>—¡Endureced vuestros corazones, lo peor está aún por llegar! —gritó el caballero, <strong>

—Razón no le falta —murmuró Harry, recordando las escaleras que conducían a la parte alta de la torre norte.

**y lo volvieron a ver enfrente de un grupo alarmado de mujeres con miriñaque, cuyo ****cuadro colgaba en el muro de una estrecha escalera de caracol.**  
><strong>Jadeando, Harry, Ron y Hermione ascendieron los escalones mareándose cada vez <strong>**más, hasta que oyeron un murmullo de voces por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta de ****que habían llegado al aula.**  
><strong>—¡Adiós! —gritó el caballero asomando la cabeza por el cuadro de unos monjes de <strong>**aspecto siniestro—. ¡Adiós, compañeros de armas! ¡Si en alguna ocasión necesitáis un ****corazón noble y un temple de acero, llamad a sir Cadogan!**

—Nota mental: no llamar a sir Cadogan —dijo Regulus, con expresión solemne.

**—Sí, lo haremos —murmuró Ron cuando desapareció el caballero—, si alguna vez ****necesitamos a un chiflado.**

—Ron —le medio regañó Molly, ya que también creía que estaba chiflado.

**Subieron los escalones que quedaban y salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya ****aguardaba la mayoría de la clase. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a ****Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampilla circular con una placa de ****bronce.**

—¿Tanto le costaba tener una maldita puerta normal y corriente? —preguntó Lily, con el ceño fruncido.

**—Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación —leyó Harry—. ¿Cómo vamos a ****subir ahí?**  
><strong>Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera <strong>**plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. **

—Hay tienes tu respuesta —señaló Astoria.

**Todos se quedaron en silencio.**  
><strong>—Tú primero —dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y Harry subió por la escalera delante de <strong>**los demás.**

—¿Por qué yo primero? —se quejó Harry.

—¡Costumbre! —respondieron sus amigos, con la misma sonrisa inocente.

**Fue a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que había visto en su vida. No se parecía ****en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al ****menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, ****todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y ****redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ****ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor ****agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas, ****calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las ****estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de ****vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.**

Todos escuchaban la descripción del aula, algo sorprendidos. ¿Cómo se podía dar clase en se ambiente?

**Ron fue a su lado mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor; entre murmullos.**  
><strong>—¿Dónde está la profesora? —preguntó Ron.<strong>  
><strong>De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:<strong>  
><strong>—Bienvenidos —dijo—. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.<strong>

—¿Qué os apostáis a que lleva mucho rato esperando a que alguien hablase? —preguntó Bill.

—Está claro que estaba haciendo eso —señaló Percy.

**La inmediata impresión de Harry fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y ****brillante.**

—Harry —le regañó Lily, aunque lucía una sonrisa y tanto divertida.

Los que conocían a la profesora Trelawney, sólo pudieron asentir, de acuerdo con las palabras de Harry.

** La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente ****delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba ****puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban ****innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de ****pulseras.**

—Sí que parece un insecto —rió Tonks.

**—Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos —dijo, y todos se encaramaron torpemente a los ****sillones o se hundieron en los cojines. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la misma ****mesa redonda—. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación —dijo la profesora Trelawney, ****que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Soy la profesora ****Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a ****menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.**

—O la consideran rara —masculló Charlie.

**Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. **

—Sobre todo por lo rara que suena —dijo Hermione.

**Con movimientos delicados, ****la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:**  
><strong>—Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes <strong>**mágicas. **

Varios bufaron. Puede que Adivinación fuese la más difícil. Sobre todo, porque si no se tenía el don, era una enorme perdida de tiempo.

**Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré ****enseñaros prácticamente nada. **

—¿Para que está entonces esa asignatura? —preguntó Sally—. Perfectamente, de cada cien magos, sólo dos pueden nacer con la Vista Y, además, cada forma de ver el futuro es distinta, según el vidente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Emily. Su madre sonrió misteriosamente.

—Porque yo, hija, soy una de esas pocas afortunadas —respondió Sally—. Me basó en la geomancia, el arte adivinatorio con tierra.* Aunque no creo que vosotros lo tengáis. La Vista va y viene a voluntad. Perfectamente, hasta que no pasen unos quinientos años, no nacería nadie con un don.

Will y Emily asintieron. Pero Regulus se limitó a mirar la llama de una de las velas que estaban colgadas en las llamas. ¿Podría él...?

**Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno... ****—Al oír estas palabras, Harry y Ron miraron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, que ****parecía asustada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella ****asignatura**

—Es cielo —dijo Sally—. O lo tienes, o no lo tienes.

**—. Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo ****que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de ****penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro —continuó la profesora Trelawney, ****recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes—. Es un don ****reservado a unos pocos. Dime, muchacho —dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó ****del cojín—, ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?**  
><strong>—Creo que sí —dijo Neville tembloroso.<strong>  
><strong>—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido —dijo la profesora Trelawney.<strong>

—¿Qué le pasa a la abuela? —murmuró Eli, con algo de preocupación.

—Nada —respondió Neville.

** El ****fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. Neville ****tragó saliva. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente—. Durante este curso ****estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la ****lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, ****querida mía —le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil—, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo. ****Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella, y ****alejó de él su sillón.**

Varios, sobre todo los Weasley, rodaron los ojos.

**—Durante el último trimestre —continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la ****bola de cristal si la interpretación de las llamas nos deja tiempo.**

Aquello hizo que Regulus prestase algo de atención. Interpretación de las llamas...

** Por desgracia, un ****desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. ****Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. **

—Hay si que acertó —masculló Ron a Hermione.

**—Un ****silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció ****notarlo—. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más ****cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón**

—Con todo lo que ha ido diciendo, no me extraña —murmuró Ginny, sintiendo pena por Lavender.

**—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera ****grande de plata?**  
><strong>Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la <strong>**estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.**  
><strong>—Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. <strong>**—Lavender tembló**

Varios bufaron. ¿Es que no podía callarse?

**—. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la ****estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los ****posos.**

—Una clase en la que puedes beber —murmuró Fred.

—Suena interesante —dijo George.

** Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y ****poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té ****y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados ****por los posos utilizando las página de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ****ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. ¡Ah!, querido... —asió a Neville por el brazo cuando ****el muchacho iba a levantarse— cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de ****coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.**

—Tampoco es tan torpe —se quejó Eli.

**Como es natural, en cuanto Neville hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el ****tintineo de la porcelana rota.**

Ambos Longbottom se sonrojaron a más no poder.

** La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con ****una escoba y un recogedor; y le dijo:**  
><strong>—Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...<strong>  
><strong>Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron las tazas de té, volvieron a su mesa y se tomaron <strong>**rápidamente la ardiente infusión. ****Removieron los posos como les había indicado la profesora Trelawney, y después ****secaron las tazas y las intercambiaron.**  
><strong>—Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las páginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en <strong>**la mía?**  
><strong>—Una masa marrón y empapada —respondió Harry.<strong>

Todos rieron.

—Bueno, por lo menos no miente —dijo Holly.

** El humo fuertemente ****perfumado de la habitación lo adormecía y atontaba.**

—Mal sitio para hacer una clase —murmuró Sally.

**—¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! ****—exclamó la profesora Trelawney sumida en la penumbra.**

—Anda que ayuda —murmuró Daphne.

**Harry intentó recobrarse:**  
><strong>—Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... —dijo consultando <em>Disipar las nieblas <em>****_del futuro_—. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... ****Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha felicidad... Así que vas ****a sufrir; pero vas a ser muy feliz...**  
><strong>—Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior —dijo Ron,<strong>

—Que mal acaba de sonar esto —murmuró Will.

—Deja de ver cosas sexuales dónde no las hay —le pidió Emily, en un susurro.

** y ****tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney los miró.**  
><strong>—Ahora me toca a mí... —Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando <strong>**la frente a causa del esfuerzo. Hay una mancha en forma de sombrero hongo —dijo—. ****A lo mejor vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia... —Volvió la taza—. Pero por ****este lado parece más bien como una bellota... ¿Qué es eso? —Cotejó su ejemplar de ****_Disipar las nieblas del futuro_—. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo. Estupendo, me ****podrás prestar. Y aquí hay algo —volvió a girar la taza— que parece un animal. Sí, si ****esto es su cabeza... parece un hipo..., no, una oveja...**

Emily, que al igual que el resto de la sala, se reía a carcajadas, costandole seguir leyendo.

**La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carcajada de Harry.**  
><strong>—Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo a Ron, en tono recriminatorio, y le quitó la <strong>**taza de Harry.**

—Sin educación ni nada —dijo Tonks.

** Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.**  
><strong>La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido <strong>**contrario a las agujas del reloj.**  
><strong>—El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.<strong>

—Uau... Ha descubierto algo que ya sabían miles de personas antes —dijo Jake.

**—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La profesora ****Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.**  
><strong>Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.<strong>

Misma mirada que le dirigían varios a la chica de pelo castaño.

** Nunca la habían ****visto hablar así a un profesor. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a ****bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.**  
><strong>—La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre...<strong>  
><strong>—Creí que era un sombrero hongo —reconoció Ron con vergüenza.<strong>

—Anda que confundir una porra con un sombrero hongo —murmuró Neville.

**—La calavera... peligro en tu camino...**  
><strong>Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio <strong>**una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó.**  
><strong>Oyeron romperse otra taza; Neville había vuelto a hacer añicos la suya. <strong>

—Neville —suspiró Eli.

**La ****profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ****ojos cerrados.**  
><strong>—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me <strong>**preguntes...**  
><strong>—¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas.<strong>

—Pide que no pregunten, y lo primero que hacen es preguntar —murmuró Charlie.

—En realidad, ha dicho que Harry no le pregunte —replicó Bill.

** Todos se habían ****puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora ****Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry.**  
><strong>—Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el Grim.<strong>

—¡¿Qué —exclamó Regulus— cojones es eso?!

—¡Regulus! —chillaron Holly y Eli a la vez, mientras Jake se desternillaba de risa.

**—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.**  
><strong>Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Dean Thomas lo miró <strong>**encogiéndose de hombros, y Lavender Brown estaba anonadada,**

—¿Lavender es hija de muggles? —preguntó Ron, curioso.

—Sí —respondió Hermione—. Su padre es un diseñador de ropa bastante famoso. Se llama Christopher Brown...

—¿Christopher Brown? —exclamó Emily, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Hermione—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Pues no —respondió Hermione, haciendo una ligera mueca—. Y, para rematar el asunto, su madre es Helen Jace...

—¿La modelo? —chilló Emily, haciendo que Will se separase de ella, molesto.

—Sí —respondió Granger—. Aunque escuché decirle a Parvati Patil que su madre es una squib...

—Por lo tanto, no es una nacida de muggles, sino una mestiza —señaló Luna.

** pero casi todos se ****llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.**  
><strong>—¡El Grim, querido, el Grim! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía <strong>**extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido**

—Pues que se vaya acostumbrado —bromearon los gemelos Weasley.

**—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ****ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los ****augurios... el augurio de la muerte.**

Holly bufó.

—Con lo que ha pasado, me sorprendería que no hubiese salido antes el tema del augurio.

**El estómago le dio un vuelco a Harry. Aquel perro de la cubierta del libro _Augurios _****_de muerte_, en Flourish y Blotts, el perro entre las sombras de la calle Magnolia... Ahora ****también Lavender Brown se llevó las manos a la boca.**

—Para haber crecido en un ambiente no mágico, es bastante crédula —murmuró Daphne. Aquello era algo que le molestaba a la rubia. Lo crédulo que eran los magos en algunos asuntos. Y ella no era la excepción.

** Todos miraron a Harry; todos ****excepto Hermione, que se había levantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón de ****la profesora Trelawney.**  
><strong>—No creo que se parezca a un Grim —dijo Hermione rotundamente.<strong>

—Hermione replicando a un profesor —dijo Fred, asombrado.

**La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con creciente desagrado.**

—Una profesora mirando mal a Hermione —dijo George, aún más sorprendido—. Y Snape no cuenta.

**—Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy ****poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.**

McGonagall resopló. Eso le parecía una tontería... aunque jamás habría sospechado que Sarah Jones sería una vidente.

**Seamus Finnigan movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.**  
><strong>—Parece un Grim si miras así —decía con los ojos casi cerrados—, pero así parece <strong>**un burro —añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.**

—Y para la derecha parece una oveja —señaló Ginny, con una sonrisa.

**—¡Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no...! —dijo Harry, ****sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Nadie quería mirarlo.**

—Pobre —murmuró Holly—. ¡Que tampoco es tan feo!

—¡Eh!

**—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz ****más leve—. Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas...**

—Ya sé como terminar las clases —señaló Eli—. Por si me da por hacer Adivinación...

**Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, ****recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry.**  
><strong>—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo —dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, <strong>**que la buena suerte os acompañe. Ah, querido... —señaló a Neville—, llegarás tarde a la ****próxima clase, así que tendrás que trabajar un poco más para recuperar el tiempo ****perdido.**

—Mola que te lo diga. Así puedes intentar llegar antes de tiempo a clase —dijo Jake.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron en silencio la escalera de mano del aula y luego la ****escalera de caracol, y luego se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora ****McGonagall. Tardaron tanto en encontrar el aula que, aunque habían salido de la clase ****de Adivinación antes de la hora, llegaron con el tiempo justo.**

—Creo que habría que señalizar un poco el castillo —dijo Lily—. Los primeros días siempre hay retrasos, ya que uno no sabe o no recuerda bien, dónde se halla cada cosa...

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Potter —dijo Dumbledore.

**Harry eligió un asiento que estaba al final del aula, sintiéndose el centro de ****atención: el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a ****punto de caerse muerto.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

** Apenas oía lo que la profesora McGonagall les decía sobre los ****animagos (brujos que pueden transformarse a voluntad en animales), **

James sonrió con nostalgia, recordando aquellos tiempos. Harry, Emily y Will intercambiaron una mirada, divertidos.

**y no prestaba la ****menor atención cuando ella se transformó ante los ojos de todos en una gata atigrada ****con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos.**

—Eso siempre sorprende —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

**—¿Qué os pasa hoy? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, recuperando la ****normalidad con un pequeño estallido y mirándolos—. No es que tenga importancia, ****pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la ****clase.**

—Un poco egocéntrica, ¿no cree? —se burló James. McGonagall lo acalló con una mirada, mientras Dumbledore sonreía divertido.

**Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano.**  
><strong>—Por favor; profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación <strong>**y... hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té y..**  
><strong>—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo de <strong>**repente—. No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros ****morirá este año?**

—Estoy ya acostumbrada —se limitó a decir McGonagall.

**Todos la miraron fijamente.**  
><strong>—Yo —respondió por fin Harry<strong>  
><strong>—Ya veo —dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes y <strong>**redondos como canicas—. Pues tendrías que saber, Potter, que Sybill Trelawney, desde ****que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. ****Ninguno ha muerto ****todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva ****promoción de alumnos. **

—¿A dónde han ido a parar las típicas pancartas de BIENVENIDOS? —preguntó Percy en un susurro.

**Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... **

Remus y Dumbledore sonrieron divertidos ante aquello. ¡La de veces que McGonagall se había quejado de Snape!

**—La ****profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz ****se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma—: La adivinación es una de las ramas ****más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la ****paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney... ****—Volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico—: Me parece que tienes una salud ****estupenda, Potter; así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. ****Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos.**

—No creo que eso sea una manera factible de librarse de los deberes —comentó Neville.

**Hermione se echó a reír. Harry se sintió un poco mejor. Lejos del aula tenuemente ****iluminada por una luz roja y del perfume agobiante, era más difícil aterrorizarse por ****unas cuantas hojas de té.**

—Es que ya es difícil aterrorizarse de eso —dijo Astoria. Y Harry le dio la razón.

** Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba convencido. Ron seguía ****preocupado y Lavender susurró:**  
><strong>—Pero ¿y la taza de Neville?<strong>

—No me sorprendería lo más mínimo que hubiese lanzado algún hechizo —murmuró Holly.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, si noté algo raro antes de coger la taza —reconoció el chico Longbottom, haciendo una mueca de concentración.

**Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unieron a la multitud que se ****dirigía bulliciosamente al Gran Comedor; para el almuerzo.**

Varios estómagos resonaron en la sala.

**—Animo, Ron —dijo Hermione, empujando hacia él una bandeja de estofado—. ****Ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall.**  
><strong>Ron se sirvió estofado con una cuchara y cogió su tenedor; pero no empezó a <strong>**comer.**

—¡No puede ser! —gritaron los gemelos Weasley, abalanzándose sobre Ron.

—Esto...

—¡No Ronnie!

—¡No te mueras!

—¡Te queremos con nosotros!

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Volved a vuestro sitio! —exclamó Molly, fulminando a sus hijos con la mirada.

**—Harry —dijo en voz baja y grave—, tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro ****negro y grande, ¿verdad?**

—Mírate el tercer capítulo —señaló Harry, poniendo una mueca.

**—Sí, lo he visto —dijo Harry—. Lo vi la noche que abandoné la casa de los ****Dursley.**  
><strong>Ron dejó caer el tenedor; que hizo mucho ruido.<strong>

—No me lo esperaba —reconoció Ron, sonrojándose ligeramente.

**—Probablemente, un perro callejero —dijo Hermione muy tranquila.**  
><strong>Ron miró a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.<strong>  
><strong>—Hermione, si Harry ha visto un Grim, eso es... eso es terrible —aseguró—. Mi <strong>**tío Bilius **

Arthur hizo una mueca.

**vio uno y.. ¡murió veinticuatro horas más tarde!**

—Pues mi hermano es de efecto retrasado —bromeó Holly.

**—Casualidad —arguyó Hermione sin darle importancia, sirviéndose zumo de ****calabaza.**  
><strong>—¡No sabes lo que dices! —dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse—. Los Grims ponen <strong>**los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.**

Daphne resopló. Allí iba otra prueba de lo crédulo que eran los magos.

**—Ahí tienes la prueba —dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad—. Ven al Grim y ****se mueren de miedo. El Grim no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry ****todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar: «¡Me ****marcho al otro barrio!».**

—Tras lo del basilisco, no me extraña —apuntó Luna.

**Ron movió los labios sin pronunciar nada, para que Hermione comprendiera sin ****que Harry se enterase. **

Hermione resopló y Ron se encogió de hombros. Harry los miró con suspicacia. ¿Habían hablado de él?

**Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo ****apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.**  
><strong>—Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso —dijo buscando una página—; si <strong>**quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.**  
><strong>—No había nada de impreciso en el Grim que se dibujó en la taza —dijo Ron <strong>**acalorado.**

—Tú no veías un Grim —lo acusó Ginny.

**—No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando le decías a Harry que se trataba de una ****oveja —repuso Hermione con serenidad.**

—Y Finnigan un burro —recordó Daphne.

**—¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la ****adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gusta no ser la primera de la clase.**

—Mala respuesta —dijo James, con pesar.

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Aunque, a su pesar, él tenía razón. Se había acostumbrado a ser la primera de la clase, que aquello le había molestado.

**Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Hermione golpeó la mesa con el libro con ****tanta fuerza que salpicó carne y zanahoria por todos lados.**  
><strong>—Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo <strong>**augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando ****mucho tiempo esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de ****Aritmancia.**

—¿Cuando ha tenido Aritmancia? —preguntó Charlie.

**Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse. ****Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.**  
><strong>—Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia!<strong>

—Eso decía yo —murmuró Charlie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior ****había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo ****sus pies **

—Me encanta cuando están así los terrenos —confesó Holly.

**cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas ****Mágicas.**  
><strong>Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra.<strong>

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Acababan de recordar todas las peleas que tuvieron durante ese curso.

** Harry caminaba a su lado, en silencio, ****mientras descendían por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque ****prohibido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se ****dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin.**

Varios miraron a la rubia.

—Yo no hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —dijo Daphne—. Ni siquiera me gustan los animales...

—A excepción de los tigres —replicó Astoria.

** Malfoy ****decía algo animadamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas. Harry creía saber ****de qué hablaban.**

—No es difícil de suponer —dijo Percy.

**Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por ****empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.**  
><strong>—¡Vamos, daos prisa! —gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy <strong>**tengo algo especial para vosotros!**

Lily suspiró. Hagrid era u buen tipo. Pero su amor por las criaturas peligrosas no conocía límites.

** ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, ****seguidme!**  
><strong>Durante un desagradable instante, Harry temió que Hagrid los condujera al bosque;<strong>

Todos se tensaron.

**Harry había vivido en aquel lugar experiencias tan desagradables que nunca podría ****olvidarlas. **

—No hace falta que lo recuerdes —murmuró Neville.

**Sin embargo, Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos ****después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.**  
><strong>—¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! —gritó—. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo <strong>**primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros...**  
><strong>—¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.<strong>

—Es una buena pregunta —aceptó Will, que parecía molesto por estar de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy en algo.

**—¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.**  
><strong>—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de <em>El <em>****_monstruoso libro de los monstruos_, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. ****Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy ****apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas.**  
><strong>—¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid decepcionado.<strong>

—Es muy fácil abrirlo —dijo Luna, sonando algo sorprendida.

—Lo será para ti —replicó Neville en un susurro.

Eli le dio un zape. A ella le caía genial Luna, y no quería que su hermano estropease todo con ella, cuando ni siquiera había algo para estropear.

**La clase entera negó con la cabeza.**  
><strong>—Tenéis que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo<strong>

—Es que lo es —comentó Luna. Varios rodaron los ojos.

**—. ****Mirad...**  
><strong>Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El <strong>**libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro ****se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.**  
><strong>—¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. ¡Teníamos <strong>**que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?**

—Porqué no es algo que se te vaya ocurrir así de primeras —masculló Ginny.

**—Yo... yo pensé que os haría gracia —le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.**

Las madres resoplaron.

**—¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos ****comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!**

Varios gruñeron, aunque en el fondo estaban de acuerdo con el rubio. No había sido el mejor movimiento de Hagrid, al hacer comprar a unos adolescentes un libro que muerde.

**—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le dijo Harry en voz baja. Hagrid se había quedado ****algo triste y Harry quería que su primera clase fuera un éxito.**

—Pues por ahora, eso no va bien —murmuró Jake.

**—Bien, pues —dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que... ya ****tenéis los libros y... y... ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas.**

—También podría haber dado una clase teórica antes —señaló Holly—. Lo cual, es lo lógico...

** Sí, así que iré a por ****ellas. Esperad un momento...**  
><strong>Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.<strong>  
><strong>—Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. Estas <strong>**clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.**

—Que se lo haya contado —suplicaron dos personas.

—¡Arthur! —gritó Molly.

—¡James! —exclamó Lily.

**—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —repitió Harry.**  
><strong>—Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Uuuuuh! —gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.<strong>

—Espero que no sea un dementor —murmuró Regulus—. Ya sería lo suficientemente malo.

—Por suerte, no lo era —dijo Harry.

**Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas ****que Harry había visto en su vida.**

—Y eso que, desde que llegué a Hogwarts, he visto cosas extrañas —dijo Harry.

** Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de ****caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del ****color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran ****de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales.**

—Hipogrifos —dijo Lily. Bueno, no era una mala elección para la primera clase.

** Cada bestia llevaba un collar ****de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus ****grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, ****detrás de las criaturas.**  
><strong>—¡Id para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir <strong>**hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando ****Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.**

—Nunca he visto a un hipogrifo en persona —mencionó Ginny—. Pero en imagen impresiona lo suyo.

**—¡Hipogrifos! —gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con ****la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos?**  
><strong>Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba <strong>**del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a ****apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. ****Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y ****negro tinta.**

—La verdad es que si que son hermosos —reconoció Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente.

**—Venga —dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles—, si queréis acercaros ****un poco...**  
><strong>Nadie parecía querer acercarse. <strong>

—Serán hermosos. Pero no es que inspiren mucha confianza exactamente —dijo Bill.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se ****aproximaron con cautela a la cerca.**  
><strong>—Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos <strong>

—Lo primero que dice Hagrid, y lo primero que rompe Malfoy —gruñó Ron con enfado. Estúpido rubio oxigenado.

**—dijo ****Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ****ser lo último que hicierais.**  
><strong>Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban;<strong>

—Idiotas —dijeron las hermanas Greengrass a la vez.

** hablaban en voz baja y Harry tuvo la ****desagradable sensación de que estaban tramando la mejor manera de incordiar.**  
><strong>—Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento<strong>**—continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y ****esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no ****hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede ****hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?**

—No creo que nadie quiera serlo —apuntó Fred.

—Sobre todo en la primera clase —añadió George.

**Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más.**

—Eso es confianza —ironizó Regulus.

—Bueno, la pasión de Hagrid por los monstruos, no es que sea muy secreta —replicó Eli.

** Incluso Harry, Ron y ****Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus ****poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.**

—A nadie le gusta estar atado —replicó Holly.

**—¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.**  
><strong>—Yo —se ofreció Harry.<strong>

Lily iba a decir algo, pero luego calló. Al fin y al cabo, Harry era hijo de ella y James. Sabría que el chico no se contendría en ayudar a un amigo.

**Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Lavender y Parvati susurraron:**  
><strong>—¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!<strong>

Varios rodaron los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que aún se acuerdan de aquello? —murmuró Tonks, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.**  
><strong>—¡Buen chico, Harry! —gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con <em>Buckbeak.<em>**  
><strong>Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el <strong>**collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy ****entornaba los ojos con malicia.**

James y Lily fruncieron el ceño. Y Holly se prometió golpear a Malfoy en la primera ocasión que tuviese.

**—Tranquilo ahora, Harry —dijo Hagrid en voz baja—. Primero mírale a los ojos. ****Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...**  
><strong>A Harry empezaron a irritársele los ojos,<strong>

Todos miraron con nerviosismo el libro.

** pero no los cerró.**

—Bien —dejó escapar Charlie.

** _Buckbeak_ había vuelto ****la cabeza grande y afilada, y miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color ****naranja.**  
><strong>—Eso es —dijo Hagrid—. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...<strong>  
><strong>A Harry no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a <em>Buckbeak<em>,**

—Bueno, a nadie le hace gracia presentar su nuca a un animal que puede matarte antes de que te des cuenta —comentó Ginny.

** pero hizo lo que Hagrid ****le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada.**  
><strong>El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.<strong>

—Casi me da algo —reconoció Ron en voz baja.

Hermione, a su lado, asintió.

**—Ah —dijo Hagrid, preocupado—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...**

Lily se aferró a James...

**Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Harry, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas ****delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.**

... para soltarse rápidamente y felicitar a su hijo.

**—¡Bien hecho, Harry! —dijo Hagrid, eufórico—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas ****palmadas en el pico, vamos.**

—Casi mejor que te vayas —dijo Ginny.

**Pensando que habría preferido como premio poder irse,**

Harry y Ginny se sonrieron.

** Harry se acercó al ****hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo ****cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.**  
><strong>La clase rompió en aplausos.<strong>

Al igual que la sala.

** Todos excepto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían ****muy decepcionados.**

—Idiotas —dijeron varios.

**—Bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras!**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lily—. ¿En qué está pensado? ¡Es una locura!

**Aquello era más de lo que Harry había esperado.**

—Tú y cualquiera —apuntó Astoria.

** Estaba acostumbrado a la escoba; ****pero no estaba seguro de que un hipogrifo se le pareciera.**

—Yo el parecido no puedo verlo —dijo Will, medio en broma.

**—Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —dijo Hagrid—. Y procura no ****arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...**

—Tampoco planeaba hacerlo —dijo Harry.

**Harry puso el pie sobre el ala de _Buckbeak_ y se subió en el lomo. _Buckbeak_ se ****levantó. Harry no sabía dónde debía agarrarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de ****plumas.**

Varios hicieron un gesto extraño. No creían que fuese posible poner una riendas a un animal que tenía la cabeza de un águila.

**—¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos ****traseros.**  
><strong>A cada lado de Harry, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros <strong>**de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar ****el vuelo.**

—Justo a tiempo —murmuró Remus.

** No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Harry tuvo muy claro cuál prefería.**

—La discusión está claramente ganada —apuntó James. Él también prefería una escoba.

—¿Os imagináis jugando al quidditch con hipogrifos? —preguntó Will, intentando no reír al imaginar la situación.

**Muy incómodamente para él, las alas del hipogrifo batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus ****dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y no se atrevía a asirse con más fuerza. En vez ****del movimiento suave de su Nimbus 2.000, sentía el zarandeo hacia atrás y hacia ****delante, porque los cuartos traseros del hipogrifo se movían con las alas.**

—Suena muy cómodo —ironizaron los gemelos Weasley.

**_Buckbeak_ sobrevoló el prado y descendió. Era lo que Harry había temido.**

—Pues a mí me pareció que lo disfrutaste —dijo Ron.

—Todo lo contrario, amigo mío. Todo lo contrario —rebatió Harry, poniendo una sonrisita.

** Se echó ****hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que ****iba a resbalar por el pico.**

Holly hizo una mueca. Harry era un exagerado. Eso ella lo sabía. Pero igualmente no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

** Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus ****cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse.**  
><strong>—¡Muy bien, Harry! —gritó Hagrid, mientras lo vitoreaban todos menos Malfoy, <strong>**Crabbe y Goyle—. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?**  
><strong>Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela.<strong>

—Fuiste el conejillo de Indias —señaló Ginny, algo divertida.

—Muy graciosa —replicó Harry, fingiendo un puchero.

**Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían ****timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones ****porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas.**

Neville se sonrojo. Eli sacudió la cabeza, algo divertida. Su hermano era un caso.

** Ron y Hermione practicaban ****con el de color castaño, mientras Harry observaba.**  
><strong>Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a <em>Buckbeak<em>. **

Varios cruzaron los dedos, ansiosos por saber que ocurriría.

**Había inclinado la cabeza ****ante Malfoy,**

—Au —dijeron varios, quejándose como niños.

** que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa.**  
><strong>—Esto es muy fácil —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas y con voz lo bastante <strong>**alta para que Harry lo oyera—. Tenía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres ****peligroso? —le dijo al hipogrifo—. ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?**

La sala se quedó en silencio. Los que no conocían lo que había ocurrido allí, miraban el libro en estado de shock. ¿Malfoy era idiota o que le ocurría?

**Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero.**

Varios hicieron una mueca. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ocurriría a continuación.

** Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un ****instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a _Buckbeak_, que ****quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.**

—No es que diga que se lo merece, pero es que lo hace —dijo Daphne—. Ya le habían dicho que no insultase a un hipogrifo. Y eso es justo lo primero que hace.

**—¡Me muero! —gritó Malfoy, mientras cundía el pánico—. ¡Me muero, mirad! ****¡Me ha matado!**

—Si se queja, es que la herida no es muy grave —dijo Charlie, rodando los ojos.

**—No te estás muriendo —le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido—. Que ****alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí...**  
><strong>Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con <strong>**facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una ****herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Hagrid corría con él por la ****pendiente, hacia el castillo.**  
><strong>Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más despacio. Todos los de <strong>**Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid.**

—Debíais de haber oído las historias que contaban en la sala común —bufó Daphne—. Aunque, siendo sinceros, jamás imagine que fuese culpa de Malfoy Quiero decir, ¡No es muy inteligente insultar a un hipogrifo!

**—¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con ****lágrimas en los ojos.**

—Idiota —bufó Astoria, que no le gustaba la idea de que Parkinson defendiese a Draco.

Tras ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Por qué le ponía celosa que Parkinson se preocupase por Dra... Malfoy? Era un idiota.

_Aunque guapo _replicó una voz en su cabeza. Astoria se sonrojo.

**—¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! —lo defendió Dean Thomas.**

—Ese chico me cae bien —aprobó James.

**Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos amenazadoramente. ****Subieron los escalones de piedra hasta el desierto vestíbulo.**  
><strong>—¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! —dijo Pansy.<strong>

Astoria bufó, siendo escuchada por Daphne, quién le dirigió una mirada confusa.

**Y la vieron subir corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Los de Slytherin se alejaron ****hacia su sala común subterránea, sin dejar de murmurar contra Hagrid; Harry, Ron y ****Hermione continuaron subiendo escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor.**  
><strong>—¿Creéis que se pondrá bien? —dijo Hermione asustada.<strong>  
><strong>—Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un <strong>**segundo —dijo Harry,**

—Eso es más o menos cierto —comentó Alastor, como si nada.

** que había sufrido heridas mucho peores y la enfermera se las ****había curado con magia.**  
><strong>—Es lamentable que esto haya pasado en la primera clase de Hagrid, ¿no os <strong>**parece? —comentó Ron preocupado—. Es muy típico de Malfoy eso de complicar las ****cosas...**

—Eso es verdad —murmuró Neville.

**Fueron de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Esperaban ****encontrar allí a Hagrid, pero no estaba.**

Los amigos de Hagrid se mostraron preocupados.

**—No lo habrán despedido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, sin ****probar su pastel de filete y riñones.**

—No con Dumbledore como director —apuntó Sally, que conocía el carácter del mago.

**—Más vale que no —le respondió Ron, que tampoco probaba bocado.**

Está vez, los Weasley no hicieron ninguna broma al respecto sobre aquello.

**Harry observaba la mesa de Slytherin. Un grupo prieto y numeroso, en el que ****figuraban Crabbe y Goyle, estaba sumido en una conversación secreta. Harry estaba ****seguro de que preparaban su propia versión del percance sufrido por Malfoy.**

—Eso ni lo dudes —le aseguró Jake, poniendo una extraña mueca.

**—Bueno, no puedes decir que el primer día de clase no haya sido interesante ****—dijo Ron con tristeza.**

—Razón no te falta —dijo Luna, con su habitual tono soñador.

**Tras la cena subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba llena de gente, y ****trataron de hacer los deberes que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall, pero se ****interrumpían cada tanto para mirar por la ventana de la torre.**

Todos miraron a los tres amigos, entendiendo que estaban preocupados por el guardabosques.

**—Hay luz en la ventana de Hagrid —dijo Harry de repente.**  
><strong>Ron miró el reloj.<strong>  
><strong>—Si nos diéramos prisa, podríamos bajar a verlo. Todavía es temprano...<strong>

—Es difícil que dejen salir a Harry —señaló Eli.

—Difícil, pero no imposible —replicó Holly, mirando a su amiga de Hufflepuff.

**—No sé —respondió Hermione despacio, y Harry vio que lo miraba a él.**  
><strong>—Tengo permiso para pasear por los terrenos del colegio —aclaró<strong>

—Pero no de noche —replicó McGonagall—. Ningún estudiante, en realidad.

**—. Sirius Black ****no habrá podido burlar a los dementores, ¿verdad?**

—Lo hizo para salir de Azkaban —apuntó Tonks.

**Recogieron sus cosas y salieron por el agujero del cuadro, contentos de no ****encontrar a nadie en el camino hacia la puerta principal, porque no estaban muy seguros ****de que pudieran salir.**

—Es que no pueden —sentenció McGonagall, mirando a los tres amigos de tal forma, que estos estuvieron seguros que, de estar en Hogwarts, habrían perdido, por lo menos, veinte puntos cada uno.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Minnie! —se quejó James. Lily le dio un zape.

**La hierba estaba todavía húmeda y parecía casi negra en aquellos momentos en que ****el sol se ponía. **

—Ya es tarde —murmuró Molly.

**Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid llamaron a la puerta y una voz les ****contestó:**  
><strong>—Adelante, entrad.<strong>  
><strong>Hagrid estaba sentado en mangas de camisa, ante la mesa de madera limpia; <em>Fang<em>, ****su perro jabalinero, tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Hagrid. Les bastó echar un vistazo ****para darse cuenta de que Hagrid había estado bebiendo.**

Lily rodó los ojos.

—No es bueno que beba. Sobre todo con lo recién ocurrido —murmuró Remus.

** Delante de él tenía una jarra de ****peltre casi tan grande como un caldero y parecía que le costaba trabajo enfocar bien las ****cosas.**  
><strong>—Supongo que es un récord —dijo apesadumbrado al reconocerlos—. Me imagino <strong>**que soy el primer profesor que ha durado sólo un día.**

Dumbledore se mordió el labio, negando con la cabeza. Lily miró el libro. A pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el hecho de que Hagrid fuese profesor, no podía evitar sentir lastima por él.

**—¡No te habrán despedido, Hagrid! —exclamó Hermione.**  
><strong>—Todavía no —respondió Hagrid con tristeza, tomando un trago largo del <strong>**contenido de la jarra—. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de lo de ****Malfoy...**

—No lo van a despedir —dijo James, con seguridad—. Fue culpa de Malfoy.

**—¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy? —preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron—. No habrá ****sido nada serio, supongo.**

—Algo grave si que ha sido, Weasley —le espetó Astoria. Antes de sonrojarse y sacudir la cabeza con furia.

**—La señora Pomfrey lo ha curado lo mejor que ha podido —dijo Hagrid con ****abatimiento—, pero él sigue diciendo que le hace un daño terrible. Está cubierto de ****vendas... Gime...**  
><strong>—Todo es cuento —dijo Harry<strong>

—Siendo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no me sorprende —masculló Arthur.

**—. La señora Pomfrey es capaz de curar cualquier ****cosa. El año pasado hizo que me volviera a crecer la mitad del esqueleto. Es propio de ****Malfoy sacar todo el provecho posible.**  
><strong>—El Consejo Escolar está informado, por supuesto —dijo Hagrid—. Piensan que <strong>**empecé muy fuerte.**

—Tienen razón —dijo Charlie, entonces—. A pesar de que los hipogrifos suenan increíbles, era demasiado pronto.

** Debería haber dejado los hipogrifos para más tarde... Tenía que ****haber empezado con los gusarajos o con los summat... Creía que sería un buen ****comienzo... Ha sido culpa mía...**  
><strong>—¡Toda la culpa es de Malfoy, Hagrid! —dijo Hermione con seriedad.<strong>

Todos asintieron.

**—Somos testigos —dijo Harry—. Dijiste que los hipogrifos atacan al que los ****ofende. Si Malfoy no prestó atención, el problema es suyo. Le diremos a Dumbledore lo ****que de verdad sucedió.**  
><strong>—Sí, Hagrid, no te preocupes te apoyaremos —confirmó Ron.<strong>  
><strong>De los arrugados rabillos de los ojos de Hagrid, negros como cucarachas, se <strong>**escaparon unas lagrimas. Atrajo a Ron y a Harry hacia sí y los estrechó en un abrazo tan ****fuerte que pudo haberles roto algún hueso.**

—Abrazos de Hagrid: Ten un seguro de vida a mano —recitaron los gemelos Weasley, como si anunciasen algo.

—Callaros —le espetó Percy, sonriendo.

**—Creo que ya has bebido bastante, Hagrid —dijo Hermione con firmeza. Cogió la ****jarra de la mesa y salió a vaciarla.**  
><strong>—Sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Harry y a Ron, que se <strong>**separaron de él frotándose las costillas. Hagrid se levantó de la silla y siguió a ****Hermione al exterior; con paso inseguro.**  
><strong>Oyeron una ruidosa salpicadura.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Qué ha hecho? —dijo Harry, asustado, cuando Hermione volvió a entrar con la <strong>**jarra vacía.**

—Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua —respondió James, como si nada.

—Lo hacia constantemente cuando íbamos a verlo —explicó Remus, al ver varias miradas confusas.

**—Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua —dijo Hermione, guardando la jarra.**

—Lo suponíamos —dijeron Charlie y Tonks.

**Hagrid regresó con la barba y los largos pelos chorreando, y secándose los ojos.**  
><strong>—Mejor así —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro y salpicándolos a todos<strong>

Se oyeron varios resoplidos, de personas intentando aguantar la risa.

**—. ****Habéis sido muy amables por venir a verme. Yo, la verdad...**  
><strong>Hagrid se paró en seco mirando a Harry; como si acabara de darse cuenta de que <strong>**estaba allí:**  
><strong>—¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? —bramó, y tan de repente que dieron un <strong>**salto en el aire—. ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DESPUÉS DE ANOCHECIDO, HARRY! ¡Y ****VOSOTROS DOS LO DEJÁIS!**

La sala se quedó en silencio, antes de que algunos estallasen a carcajadas.

—¡Se acaba de dar cuenta! —exclamó Will, sujetándose el estómago.

—Hagrid es único —afirmó Bill, quién también reía.

Emily, tras varios minutos, pudo seguir leyendo.

**Hagrid se acercó a Harry con paso firme, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la ****puerta.**  
><strong>—¡Vamos! —dijo Hagrid enfadado—. Os voy a acompañar a los tres al colegio. ¡Y <strong>**que no os vuelva a pillar viniendo a verme a estas horas! ¡No valgo la pena!**

—¡Hagrid! —exclamaron sus amigos.

—Aquí acaba —anunció Emily, cerrando el libro, tras poner el punto en la página correspondiente.

Eli se incorporó y se miró a Neville a los ojos. Éste suspiró. Había llegado el momento de hablar con su hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>*: La geomancia es un arte adivinatorio que consiste en arrojar un puñado de piedras al suelo e interpretar su significado a partir del patrón que realizan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Séptimo capítulo con todos ustedes. *Se agacha para evitar los tomatazos***

**Sé que dije que la charla de Neville y Eli sería en este capítulo. Sin embargo, he decido retrasarla al siguiente por dos motivos. Primero, por pereza. Segundo, para darle algo más al siguiente capítulo, que será del futuro.**

**Y vemos que en este capítulo, Astoria empieza a sentir algo por cierto rubio (aparte del asco que le sentía).**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	8. Recuerdos sumidos en el dolor

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Neville y Eli entraron en la sala de las conversaciones, vieron que habían dos pequeños sillones delante de un fuego, que caldeaba el ambiente chisporreando con alegría. Se sentaron cada uno en un sillón y observaron el fuego.<p>

Neville no sabía como decirle nada a Eli. ¿Cómo decirle a una niña, que parecía muy unida a sus padres, el terrible destino que habían sufrido ellos?

—¿Neville? —susurró Eli, en voz baja.

Neville levantó la mirada, observando con sus ojos pardos a los ojos azules de Eli. Estos lucían con preocupación y angustia, por saber el destino de sus padres y que motivo habían hecho que Neville se quedase viviendo con su abuela.

—Tras la caída de Quién Tú Sabes, los mortifagos estaban muy revueltos —empezó a narrar Neville—. Algunos se dedicaban a huir, otros a mentir sobre sus acciones y otros pocos buscaba a su señor desesperadamente. Bien, pues unos pocos días después de la caída de Quién Tú Sabes, un grupo de mortifagos, compuestos por Bellatrix Lestranger, los hermanos Lestranger, Rodolphus y Rabastan, y Barty Crouch Jr; fueron a... fueron a nuestra casa —Los ojos de Eli se abrieron. Empezaba a entender lo que había ocurrido—. Querían saber el paradero de su señor, y estaban seguros de que papá y mamá lo sabían, por ser aurores. Los torturaron durante horas, hasta que llegó Moody y un par de aurores más y detuvieron a Crouch y a los Lestranger. Pero ya era tarde...

—¿Están muertos? —preguntó Eli, con un hilo de voz. Neville la observó. Tenía los ojos húmedos y silenciosas lágrimas descendían por su rostro. Sin darse cuenta, se levantó y la abrazó. ¿Esto era lo que significaba tener un hermano?

—Peor —susurró Neville—. Sus mentes quedaron destrozadas. No son capaces de reconocer a nada ni a nadie. Están ingresados en San Mungo, pero no hay nada que hacer por ellos.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Eli, que aún temblaba levemente, entendía que en ese momento, su madre ya estaba embarazada de ella. Ahora comprendía porque no existía en ese mundo.

—Neville —susurró Eli de golpe. Una idea se le había venido a la mente—. Tú estabas allí —No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

Neville asintió, con los ojos perdidos en la chimenea de enfrente.

—Vinieron cuando estábamos cenando —confesó Neville—. Mamá consiguió ocultarme en la despensa de la cocina insonorizó y bloqueó la puerta. Pero no pudo conseguir hechizar la despensa para que los ruidos de fuera no entrasen. Lo escuché todo. Todas aquellas horas de tortura las escuché.

Neville ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Eli no le limpió las lágrimas, abrazándolo.

Estuvieron así, hasta que decidieron regresar a la sala de la lectura.

Su sorpresa fue grande al comprobar que los hermanos Black, Sirius y Reg, ya habían regresado a la sala.

—Bien —dijo Will, cogiendo el libro—. Me toca leer a mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Año 2024. Apartamento Black-Longbottom.<em>**

Alice salió de la ducha, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Sirius parecía no haber llegado aún. Con un cabezazo, Alice buscó un pijama en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Una vez lo hubo encontrado, dejó que la toalla se deslizase fuera de su cuerpo y se abrió el armario para poder ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba allí dentro.

A pesar de llevar casi cinco años saliendo con Sirius, Alice aún no comprendía porque él estaba con ella. Alice era una chica bajita y con un ligeramente rellenita. No era como esas chicas altas y delgadas que solían coquetear con Sirius. Pero él igualmente las ignoraba. Decía que sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Aún recordaba como había empezado a enamorarse de Sirius.

_Caminaba por los pasillos del Hogwarts. En mis brazos llevaba una caja de ranas de chocolate que me había regalado mamá por mi cumpleaños. Iba en busca de Frank, Lorcan y Lysander, mis hermanos, para compartir las ranas._

_Salí al patio y empecé a travesarlo. Apenas había llegado a la mitad, cuando unas voces me llamaron._

_—¡Longbottom!_

_Me giré. Eran un grupo de alumnos, mayores que yo. Me observaban con algo de burla._

_—¿Qué llevas allí? —me preguntó uno de ellos._

_—Nada —murmuré yo, por toda respuesta._

_Apreté el paso, pero una de las chicas del grupo, con los colores de Ravenclaw, me bloqueó el paso y me arrebató la caja de mis brazos._

_—¡Son ranas de chocolate! —exclamó con deleite. Empezó a sacar las rana y a repartirlas con todos sus compañeros._

_—¡Parad! —exclamé—. ¡Son míos!_

_—No seas egoísta —dijo un chico de Hufflepuff. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerlo. John Smith, el chico del cuál estaba enamorada—. Deberías de estar agradecida con nosotros, Longbottom. Si hubieses comido esto, te habrás vuelto más gorda de lo que ya estás._

_¿Gorda? Sabía que era cierto. Pero eso no impedía que me doliese. Que el me dijese eso. Sin darme cuenta, los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas, pero John si lo notó._

_—¿Vas a llorar? —me preguntó John con burla—. ¿Por qué? Sólo te he dicho la verdad... foca._

_—Para —le pedí._

_—¿Te molesta, gorda? —me preguntó otro chico, éste con los colores de Gryffindor._

_El resto empezó ha hacer coro a las burlas, insultándome. Me acurruque sobre mi misma, mientras seguían con sus insultos. Cerré los ojos, deseando que terminase. Pero un golpe, me hizo abrirlos de nuevo._

_Para mi sorpresa, Smith se hallaba enzarzado en una pelea con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, más joven que él._

_—¡Sirius! —exclamé._

_Pero Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado pegándose con Smith como para prestarme atención._

_—Idiota —farfullaba—. Cómo tú o alguno de tus amigos se vuelva a meter o a insultar a Alice, haré que se arrepienta._

_—¡Cuidado! —chillé, demasiado tarde._

_Uno de los amigos de Smith se había acercado y le había asestado una patada a Sirius en el costado. El Gryffindor rodó por el suelo con un gesto de sorpresa y dolor. Antes de que se pudiese incorporar, Smith y los otros tres chicos del grupo (incluido el de la patada) empezaron a patearle._

_Quise ir en ayuda de Sirius, pero las tres chicas del grupo me impidieron pasar. Sonreían con satisfacción al ver como Sirius era molido a base de patadas. _

_En ese momento, John pateó la cabeza de Sirius. Ésta se ladeo de lado y Sirius dejó de moverse. Por sus ojos entrecerrados, podía contemplar dos ranuras blancas y un hilo de sangre escurría por su boca._

_Dejaron de patearle._

_—Esto... John —dijo la chica que me había arrebatado la caja de ranas de chocolate con voz temblorosa—. Creo que lo has matado..._

_—¡Mierda! —exclamó Smith con pánico—. Joder, vayámonos de aquí._

_Los siete se fueron corriendo, pero yo me acerqué a Sirius. No podía ser cierto. No podía estar..._

_Me arrodillé junto a él, sollozando. Era mi culpa. Estaba así por mi culpa._

_—No llores —murmuró una voz._

_Abrí los ojos llorosos. Sirius se había sentado y me lanzaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aunque la mueca de dolor estropeaba la imagen._

_—Por cierto, Alice —dijo, sacando un paquete algo deforme del bolsillo interior de su túnica y dándomelo—. Feliz cumpleaños._

_Me guiñó el ojo y se desmayó._

Alice sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Esas dos semanas que Sirius había pasado inconsciente le habían parecido realmente dolorosas. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo en la enfermería, haciéndole compañía a Sirius. Aún recordaba cuando Sirius se había despertado y lo primero que había dicho, era que se quedaba en la enfermería si Alice era su enfermera particular.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Se oyeron unos pasos y Alice sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda.

—Tendrías que recibirme así más veces —le susurró la voz de Sirius.

Alice abrió los ojos. Delante de ella, en el reflejo del espejo, veía como Sirius la abrazaba por detrás. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que seguía desnuda. Se liberó del abrazo de su novio y fue a recoger el pijama.

Pero Sirius no la dejó.

—No hace falta que te vistas —le susurró, besando el cuello de Alice. Ella gimió, empezando a desabrochar el cinturón de Sirius—. No vas a necesitarla esta noche. Ninguno de los dos la necesitaremos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogsmeade. Escocia.<strong>_

_**Cabeza de Puerco.**_

Un joven de cabello azulado entró en el recinto. Sin hacer caso a las pocas miradas que le lanzaba, se abrió pasó hasta una de las mesas del fondo, dónde le esperaba un encapuchado con una túnica de color negro.

—¿Qué querías, Lupin? —preguntó el hombre.

—Quería saberlo —respondió Ted—. Verstorbenen*, sabes algo del hijo de Dominique.

—¿Por qué iba a saber algo de esa estúpida y de su crío? —gruñó el tal Verstorbenen.

—Es tu hijo —declaró Ted.

—¿Y? Weasley lo dejó bien claro. No quiere saber nada de mí... —murmuró Verstorbenen

—Y tu hermana lo ha secuestrado —acabó Ted.

El encapuchado levantó la cabeza, contemplando a Ted. Éste pudo vislumbrar un breve destello rojizo debajo de la capa. Entonces, se levantó, pagó la bebida que estaba bebiendo y salió del pub.

Una vez fuera, Verstorbenen se quitó la capa, revelando a un joven rubio y de ojos azules.

—¿Sean ha sido secuestrado? —masculló en voz baja—. Ulva**, eres mi hermana, pero una vez te lo dije. No te enfrentes a la ira de Rudolph*** Verstorbenen.

Y acto seguido, Rudolph despareció de la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>*: Verstorbenen en alemán significa fallecido.<strong>

****: Ulva quiere decir en alemán loba.**

*****: Rudolph en alemán quiere decir lobo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Octavo capítulo del fic.**

**Bueno, el título "Recuerdos sumidos en el dolor" tienen que ver tanto con Neville (por el ataque de sus padres); como por Alice (y su recuerdo de como empezó a enamorarse de Sirius).**

**En cuanto a Rudolph y Ulva, ambos van a tener mucho peso en la historia. Es más, se podría decir que toda la historia transcurre gracias a ellos dos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
